· Stepmom's Recipe ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: La mala suerte de Mimi para encontrar pareja la llevó a decidir a sus 30 años que las familias felices no eran lo suyo. Sin embargo, deberá replantear sus prioridades cuando conoce a Yamato Ishida, un chef de Manhattan que era sexy, exitoso, y.. Padre soltero con un status de relación muy parecido al cubo de Rubik, ¡Era alérgica a los niños! ¿Y ahora debía ser madrastra de dos?
1. La Masserie

**Stepmom's Recipe**

By: Vainiella

 **Summary:** La desafortunada suerte deMimi Tachikawa a la hora de encontrar pareja la llevó a decidir a sus 30 años que el matrimonio y las familias felices no eran lo suyo. Sin embargo, tendrá que replantear sus prioridades cuando un guapo y exitoso chef de Manhattan decide darle un giro de 180 grados a su vida. Era jodidamente sexy, varonil, y… Padre soltero con un status de relación parecido al complicado cubo de Rubik. Demonios, era alérgica a los niños, ¿Y ahora debía ser madrastra de dos?

 **Disclaimer:** Bien, ya se sabe que ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algún día imitaré a Steve Jobs e inventaré un Ipod raro que cocine y haga tus tareas, y entonces compraré Digimon y cambiaré el final que nos dieron. Pero bueno, algún día será.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

" _La Masserie_ _"_

Bien, desde el instante que se despertó, Mimi Tachikawa supo que hoy no iba a ser un buen día.

Le costó un montón sacar un pie de su cama, tan calientita y cómoda, pero era justo y necesario ya que hoy debía presentarle un proyecto a un cliente muy importante… Razón principal por la que pasó hasta altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en su laptop para finiquitar los detalles de la presentación.

Pero no eran las pocas horas de sueño las responsables de su mal genio, no. Al despertar por la mañana encontró esparcido por todo el piso de su habitación los restos del relleno de algún cojín, una clara señal de que hoy sería un día un poco accidentado. Aquello había sido obra de la bestia de cuatro patas que pertenecía a su madre, una jodida Schnauzer de seis años que tenía un problema personal con todos sus cojines, y que debía cuidar por dos semanas hasta que sus padres llegaran de un viaje a Japón.

Así que no, hoy no era un buen día, o al menos hasta ese momento.

Ingresó al edificio un poco apresurada, escuchándose resonar sus tacones hasta el ascensor, mostrando en el espejo del mismo a una guapa mujer que no parece pasar los 30 y quien indudablemente tenía un buen gusto para vestir. Había tenido tiempo para dormir un par de horitas y cargar un poco de energía, pero aún con eso tenía dos ojos de orangután gracias a las ojeras. Maldijo por lo bajo. Solo esperaba que se deshinchen luego o sino tendrá que acudir a un par de hielos.

Al llegar al piso cinco las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para descubrir una pared a dos metros con un enorme "T&Y" en cobre, resaltando elocuentemente con un fondo de piedra oscura.

-Buenos días, señorita Tachikawa.

Pronto la voz de una recepcionista no tardó en hacerse escuchar apenas puso un pie fuera del ascensor, una guapa rubia ojos verdes que se encargaba de recibir a todos las personas apenas ingresaban al piso.

-Buenos días, Jane- respondió con voz ronca -¿Taichi ya está aquí?

-No, señorita, el señor Yagami aún no ha llegado.

Asintió con la cabeza y se adentró a la oficina, guardando en secreto que a veces envidiaba a la recepcionista debido a esa belleza fresca de una chica de 20 años. No obstante, aunque las minifaldas ya no sean una opción en su guardaropa no se consideraba poco atractiva, claro que no. Mimi estaba 100% consciente de su sensualidad. Pero al parecer en el siglo XXI ser una mujer de 30 años, guapa y soltera para los hombres solo puede significar que te hace falta un tornillo. Mínimo.

Al entrar a la oficina su malhumor empezó a esfumarse un poco, ya que se sentía más a gusto en ese lugar que en su propio hogar. Lo había diseñado con mucho amor junto a su mejor amigo y socio. Al abarcar no solamente un piso sino contar con doble altura engañaba visualmente con el tamaño, pareciendo más grande de lo que es, además de la distribución estratégica de escritorios de melamina en la que no había ninguna división que los aislara. Uno al lado del otro, eran ocupados por computadoras Apple y equipos de alta tecnología, controladas por una diversidad racial de empleados que Mimi valoraba mucho, entre ellos japoneses como ella, americanos, latinos e incluso árabes y europeos.

Su padre siempre dice que la única forma de avanzar como empresa era con la incorporación de culturas, sobre todo en un mercado tan demandado como la arquitectura y el diseño.

Ya estaba cerca de su oficina cuando en eso sintió algo tras de ella. Incomoda volteó ligeramente, encontrándose entonces con la cara de su asistente personal demasiado cerca.

-¡Eh!

-Tienes que hacer algo con esas ojeras, mujer.

Miyako Inoue era más su amiga que asistente. De personalidad vivaz, muy simpática y realmente eficiente en lo que sea que hace, y entre todas las cosas que hace su favorita era hacer la vida de Mimi un poco más fácil. Sus cabellos lilas eran un grito a la moda al estilo Kelly Osbourne que llamaban completamente la atención. Le daba una buena imagen a la firma, y por esa razón era la tercera al mando luego del socio de Mimi.

-Invades mi espacio personal.

-Duh, soy tu asistente personal- sonriente, mostrándole entonces un envase de Starbucks -¿Café?

Suspirando, Mimi casi se lo quita de las manos.

-Bendita seas- por fortuna Miyako poseía una intuición consagrada y sabía lo que necesitaba siempre -¿Alguna novedad?

-¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste trabajando aquí?- respondió con una pregunta, ignorando por completo la suya.

-Hasta las… ¿Tres?.

-Mientras mi vecino y yo follábamos como un par de conejos tú trabajabas. Ay, Mimi, ¿En serio tenemos que tener de nuevo esta conversación?

Para su suerte ya estaban dentro de la impresionante oficina de Tachikawa, por lo que cualquier cochinada que pueda decir su amiga -quien suele decir muchas- no podrían escucharlas. Era un espacio que contaba con un inmenso ventanal que daba a la calle Broadway.

La pelimorada cerró la puerta tras de sí, viendo como su jefa se sentaba tras su escritorio mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café. Los planos a mano del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando estaban regados por el escritorio.

Odiaba tener esa conversación con su amiga, así que antes de iniciarla intentó desviarla.

-Miyako, ¿Puedes llamar a Lisa? Necesito que…

-Todavía es muy temprano para atormentar a tus esclavos. Cinco minutos- Mimi puso los ojos en blanco –Y nada de poner los ojos como el exorcista. Madura.

-¡Intento trabajar!

-Y yo estoy evitando que a mi jefa-amiga le dé un ACV por exceso de trabajo. No perderé este empleo por tu descuido- cruzándose de brazos -Voy a tener que llamar a tu madre para hacerte una intervención.

Mimi casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo en ese instante.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos?- continuó.

-¿La semana antepasada no fuimos a Mojitos?

-Eso fue hace más de un mes.

-¡Fue hace…!- lo pensó un momento, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua al recordar que fue hace dos meses para ser precisos –Bueno, un mes o semana, no tengo tiempo, Miya. Tengo la oficina de Rokowsky, el restaurant Balú, la sede de…

-Soy tu asistente, ¿Recuerdas? Es mi deber saber todo eso antes que tú- la interrumpió –Pero la vida se te está yendo mientras trabajas. Tienes cuanto, ¿40 años?- Mimi le mostró el dedo del medio mientras hojeaba los planos –Bueno, 30 años. Mírate, eres hermosa y exitosa, ¿Qué rayos haces soltera? No te he conocido un novio decente en años y…

-Eso ha sido por tu culpa.

-¡Serás bruja…! No es mi culpa que seas una condenada perfeccionista a la hora de elegir un hombre. Es decir, ¡Ni que fueras a comprar un jodido auto!

Bien, aquello era verdad. Es cierto que Miyako era siempre la que estaba detrás de las citas a ciegas de Mimi. Y su madre, la buena de Satoe, se aseguraba de emparejar a su hija con todos los hijos de sus amigas de sociedad. Ambas mujeres podrían graduarse como casamenteras, concertándole citas en contra de su voluntad.

-De seguir así serás la próxima Carrie Bradshaw, casándote a los 40.

Viendo que no había forma de evitar la conversación, le dedicó toda su atención.

-Ok, está bien, conozco al chico perfecto, ¿Y luego qué? Novios, compromiso, boda, casa, hijos… ¡Ugh! No soy esa clase de mujer, Miyako, lo sabes.

-Pero tampoco eres de las mujeres que prefieren estar solas, Mimi…- aquello lo había dicho de forma condescendiente, haciendo sentir de pronto a la castaña como una niña –No digo que te cases, está bien, ni que tengas hijos, pero al menos sal, vive, ¡Enamórate! Piénsalo, ¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida sola?

 _No, no quiero._

Pero la única relación formal que había tenido había terminado en desastre, cuando su ex decidió serle infiel luego de seis años de relación. Pero eso sucede, ¿No? Son hombres, después de todo. Y fue tan estúpida como para perdonarlo, ¿Para luego qué?

¡Dejarla por una chica 8 años menor que ella!

Desde entonces no volvió a intentarlo, por supuesto.

-Escucha- insistió Miyako –Salgamos esta noche, ¿Sí? Así te distraes un poco.

-Miya…

-¿Por favor?

-Ya, bueno, vale, ¿Podemos trabajar?

-Tú mandas- suspiró –Tu madre llamó. Dice que dejes de ignorar sus llamadas, que lo siente mucho.

-Ya la llamo luego- dijo Mimi cansada, recordando la discusión que había tenido el día anterior con su madre sobre el hecho de que debía congelar algunos óvulos, dado que cada día se estaba poniendo vieja y pronto sus ovarios quedarán más secos que el Sahara -¿Qué sabes de Taichi? Ya debería estar aquí.

-Se atrasó un poco, pero dijo que ya viene en camino con la maqueta del restaurante Balú- dijo chequeando el Ipad que tenía en sus manos –Por cierto, a las 10 viene un cliente que necesita remodelar un restaurant que está a cinco cuadras de acá. En el correo está toda la información del proyecto.

-Todavía tengo que terminar unas cosas con la oficina de Mark Rokowsky. Mejor dile a Max que lo reciba.

-Es un cliente pesado, Mimi. Según investigué es un reconocido chef de Manhattan.

-¿Dónde dijiste que sería la remodelación?

-En La Masserie.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡La Masserie!- dijo aplicando un poco de acento francés en la palabra, prendiendo la computadora –Me encantaba ir a ese sitio de chica, iba siempre con mi abuelo- una expresión de cansancio se dibujó en su rostro -Vale, lo atenderé yo, pero retenlo unos minutos mientras termino con Taichi. Ahora, ¿Puedes encargarte de llamar a Franco?

-Claro.

Unos minutos después, mientras dibujaba en la soledad de su oficina, dos golpecitos en la puerta de vidrio atrajeron su atención. Al subir la mirada encontró a su sexy mejor amigo, como solía llamarlo Miyako, a la espera de permiso para entrar. _Como si lo necesitara, claro_. Mimi sonrió brevemente al moreno de un metro ochenta, que con sus ajustados pantalones mandados a hacer a la medida estaban haciendo que todas las mujeres de su oficina hiperventilaran.

-Señorita Tachikawa, que radiante se ve esta mañana.

Mimi rodeó los ojos, sin parar de dibujar.

-Encantador.

El moreno se aproximó a ella y estiró la mano para tomar la de ella y depositarle un beso, a lo que Mimi respondió con un bufido burlón. Ay, ese Taichi, tan galante como siempre. Decir que su madre había soñado que se casaran y tuvieran unos preciosos hijos morenos como él. No obstante, Taichi fue siempre sólo un amigo…

Uno bastante guapo, por supuesto, pero lastimosamente Mimi nunca había sido su tipo.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-¿Qué las ojeras no hablan por mí?- respondió hosca.

-Vale, es evidente que te hacen falta unas horitas de sueño.

-Gracias por notarlo.

-Y me parece que tampoco te vendrían mal unas horitas de sexo.

-Ajá.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-¿Con qué?

-Con el sexo, por supuesto.

-¡Taichi!- Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, deteniéndose en seco con lo que estaba haciendo para recriminar al moreno con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te metiste a monja y no me enteré?- rodeó los ojos –No sabes de lo que te pierdes, pequeña.

-No cariño, si sé, el asunto es que ya tuve suficiente de ti.

-Oh, vamos, esa noche en Cancún no cuenta – rio –Lo que hacen unos cuantos shots de tequila, ¿No?

Sí, de chicos habían tenido sexo, o al menos la evidencia de ello fue el condón usado junto a la cama. Una gran idiotez, claro está, pero al menos una idiotez responsable.

Y había sido una idiotez porque tener sexo en estado de embriaguez con tu mejor amigo no era bueno.

-Tienes razón, no cuenta si luego de ello te diste cuenta que no te gustan las mujeres.

…Y más si es tu mejor amigo gay.

-Eres una idiota. Era gay antes de eso.

-Pero igual tuvimos sexo.

-Estábamos borrachos, Mimi, y yo estaba muy frustrado en ese entonces. Pensé que al acostarme contigo quizás me gustaría esa… Tú sabes, esa cosa peluda que tienes entre las piernas.

-¡No estaba peluda!- explotó sintiendo las orejas calientes de la vergüenza.

-Cierto, no lo estaba, pero ahora debe estar como Chewbacca… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con un hombre?

Mimi se levantó de su escritorio, sintiendo que se le había colmado la paciencia.

-No pienso continuar esta conversación.

–Vale, vale, disculpa. Solo bromeaba un poco contigo.

-Bueno, me estás exasperando- bufó –Tú, Miyako y mi mamá, ¡Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para atormentarme con que me falta sexo o un esposo…O un hijo!

-Cuidado, te estás poniendo un poco verde.

-Yagami, ¿Dónde está la maqueta? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que su amiga ya estaba llegando al límite y que si seguía probablemente terminaría con un tacón metido por el culo.

-Está afuera, en la sala de conferencias.

Ambos se encaminaron juntos a ver la maqueta, no sin antes que Tai recibiera un buen golpe en el brazo por parte de la castaña.

Al llegar a la sala de conferencias una preciosa maqueta aguardaba sobre la mesa circular. Era completamente blanca, de un material excelente y prolijo, perfecta para mostrar al cliente la distribución de mobiliario y áreas del restaurant.

Miró su reloj. Rayos, en cualquier momento llegaría el cliente de la Masserie, pero el restaurante Balú era sumamente importante dado que en la tarde tienen que verse con el cliente, y debían corregir cuanto antes cualquier detalle.

Mimi la miró con ojo crítico primero, moviéndola de vez en cuando para no pasar nada por alto.

-¿Qué te parece?

Mimi se acercó más para detallarla, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Aceptable- dijo finalmente.

-Y el Diablo viste de Prada- se burló haciendo referencia a la película favorita de la castaña.

-¿Qué te parece si le incorporamos elementos decorativos de un color intenso?

-¿Cómo rojo?

-No, prueba con naranja. Nada grande, solo detalles.

Ambos se dedicaron a hablar para mejorar la exposición del proyecto, asegurándose de tener todo en orden para la tarde. Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando la voz un poco chillona de Miyako empezó a resonar por el pasillo. Mimi, curiosa, salió de la sala para notar como su asistente caminaba de forma torpe tras un hombre que iba hacia ellos.

-¡Señor, espere!

-No voy a seguir esperando, tengo cosas que hacer.

Atenta, esperó a que ambas personas llegaran a ella, o al menos eso parecía, hasta que dicho hombre pasó por enfrente de la castaña ignorándola por completo.

Mimi enarcó una ceja, ¿A dónde cree que va?

-¡Oiga!- le llamó, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera y permitiéndole a Miyako tomar un respiro dado que caminar rápido con esos tacones era como formar parte de las olimpiadas –A ver, señor, que esto no es una pista, ¿Vale?- alegó notando como su amiga casi tropezaba segundos antes tratando de alcanzarlo.

Y fue cuando el hombre volteó a verlos que Mimi pudo verlo mejor.

 _Caramba._

Era alto, de espalda ancha y contextura fornida pero sospechaba más por genética que por gimnasio. Probablemente tendría unos cuarenta y algo, pero su vestimenta le daba un aspecto juvenil con esos simples blue jeans y una franela gris que se adhería a su cuerpo, dándole estilo a su vestuario el blazer color negro que resaltaba sus descuidados cabellos rubios, ¿Y aquel corte tipo Bon Jovi? Mmm, le daba un aspecto… Interesante.

-Sexy- susurró Yagami en el oído de la castaña, lo cual hizo que se tensara y le diera una breve mirada recriminatoria a su amigo, para luego enfrentar al recién llegado.

Bien, indudablemente era sexy. El típico chico malo que hace que te mojes las bragas.

Intentando no mirar demasiado un par de ojos azules que la observaban expectante, carraspeó para serenarse.

-¿Qué desea?

-Me urge que me atienda el Sr. Tachikawa.

-Señor, ella es…- se adelantó Miyako, pero Mimi elevó la mano pidiéndole silencio.

-Es evidente que le urge, señor…- aguardó por un nombre con que llamarlo.

-Yamato Ishida.

-…Señor Ishida. Lamento que haya tenido que esperar, pero le pido por favor que espere un minuto más y será atendido con mucho gusto.

El tal Ishida elevó las cejas, incrédulo.

-A ver- el hombre suspiró, agarrándose el puente de la nariz –Mire, señorita. Tengo esperando alrededor de unos quince minutos, y al igual que su jefe también tengo una agenda ajetreada y para serle honesto no puedo esperar más.

-Entiendo, pero…

-Así que, si no le cuesta mucho caminar con esos tacones, busque al Sr. Tachikawa lo antes posible para que me atienda y me iré. Soy el nuevo dueño del restaurant La Masserie y necesito que me atienda él y no su colección de secretarias cuyo único trabajo es hacerme perder el tiempo, ¿Comprende?

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿Quién demonios se cree?

Pronto arrugó el ceño sintiendo como la paciencia se le acababa. Vale, era el nuevo dueño, pero no iba a tolerar la falta de respeto de nadie, ni siquiera del presidente. Fue entonces que Mimi se preocupó un montón, ya que el restaurant favorito de su abuelo había quedado en manos de un hombre insoportable.

Taichi ya estaba a punto de salir a su rescate para defenderla, sin embargo Mimi no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Nunca lo necesitó.

-Esta colección de empleados que usted ve aquí es lo que ha hecho que quiera venir a nosotros, señor Ishida. Está pisando la oficina de dos personas que pasaron muchísimo tiempo trabajando duro para lograr todo esto. Por lo que, me presento, soy Mimi Tachikawa, fundadora de T&Y Interiors. Le pido por favor un poco de respeto hacia mi equipo de trabajo si pretende volver a pisar este sitio.

-Usted…

-¿Comprende?- finalizó Mimi con la misma palabra y el mismo tono que había usado el hombre con ella hace momentos.

El rubio había quedado sin habla. Obviamente no había esperado semejante discurso. Y Mimi, en cambio, saboreó las palabras una por una, siendo aplaudida por las miradas de Taichi y empleados que no pudieron evitar notar la pequeña discusión.

Ambas personas se miraron fijamente a la expectativa de todos. La tensión era evidente, y si no fuera por un fingido carraspeo por parte del moreno hubiesen seguido así.

-Bueno, bueno, señor Ishida, bienvenido entonces- intervino Yagami, sonriente –Soy Taichi Yagami, co-fundador de T&Y, ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

El rubio finalmente dejó de mirar a la castaña, para luego notar a Taichi, asintiéndole.

-Gracias, pero será mejor que me vaya.

Y sin más ni más, el hombre se fue, siendo observado al caminar por el largo pasillo hasta salir de la oficina. Fue entonces cuando Mimi se permitió suspirar profundamente.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-Caray- dijo Miyako, boquiabierta -¿Ese es uno de los mejores chefs de Manhattan?

-¿Será familia de Gordon Ramsay?- aportó Taichi –Ya saben, el de Hell's Kitchen.

-Espero que no vuelva- dijo cansada Mimi –Odio los clientes así, ¿Qué se cree?

-¿Qué hay de La Masserie?

-Pues, espero que mi abuelo me perdone si lo vuelven un Mc Donald, pero no pienso trabajar con ese idiota.

-Al menos está como quiere, ¿No?- soltó Taichi, como sopesándolo.

Mimi lo miró con mala cara, para luego darle la espalda y regresar a su oficina.

-¡Vamos, que seguro le darías una probadita a ese trasero!

* * *

Que día de mierda.

Y como todo día de mierda debía tener alguna chica que lo hiciera sentir más mierda.

Salió del edificio con el dolor de cabeza retumbándole las sienes.

Se sintió estúpido, y es que aquella mujer, con su actitud sofisticada, prácticamente le dijo que era un grosero y un desconsiderado, ¡Qué se iba a imaginar él que la dueña de esa estúpida firma era una veinteañera! Al verla pensó que era una simple asistente, dada a la típica vestimenta con tacones y ropa ajustada, y quizás lo joven que se veía, pero resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que uno de los dueños de la firma.

Vale, eso había sido únicamente su culpa, pero su orgullo le impedía regresar y dar una apropiada disculpa. Joder, ya había tenido un día bastante malo, y necesitaba urgente que le atendieran ya que justamente hubo un cambio de planes y tenía el tiempo contado. Y ahora debía pensar en una excusa para decirle a su hermano, ya que fue insistencia de éste que fuera a esta firma, vaya a saber quién se la recomendó, pero no volvería al menos que sea para disculparse.

Y Yamato era terrible para pedir disculpas.

Se montó en su BMW X5, una preciosa camioneta negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus necesidades, y suspiró tratando de agarrar mínimo.

-Maldición, Ishida, haz algo bien, ¿De acuerdo?

Haber comprado un restaurant fue el paso que siempre quiso dar desde que se inició en su carrera de chef. Finalmente, a los 36 años, lo había logrado, aunque le haya costado mucho tiempo entre sartenes. No por nada era el mejor chef de Manhattan. Y tras trabajar en restaurants de una a dos estrellas Michelin ya era hora de dar el paso.

Pero jamás imaginó que ese restaurant sería La Masserie, tras que su hermano insistiera en comprarlo.

Nota mental: No volver a hacerle caso a su hermano.

¡Y ahora tendría que encontrar a otro estúpido arquitecto de interiores que se encargue de la remodelación!

Manejó por las calles de New York, mirando constantemente la hora. Se encargó de algún que otro asunto respecto a La Masserie, bien sea reuniéndose con el publicista o comprando cosas que hacen falta. Se reunió con el abogado para finiquitar unos últimos detalles con la compra del restaurant y se reunió con unos distribuidores. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de almorzar, por centésima vez desde que compró el local, y eso que a las cinco debía marcar presencia en el restaurant que trabajaba como chef ejecutivo… O al menos hasta que pueda trabajar en el suyo.

-Buenas tardes- saludó secamente al entrar a la cocina del restaurant en el que trabajaba, siendo respondido por todos al instante.

No tardó mucho en acercársele una chica, quien parecía cohibida con la presencia del hombre.

-Ehm, disculpa Yama… Digo, chef- se corrigió. Era bastante guapa, quizás de unos 25 años. El rubio la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Qué necesitas, Irina?

Siempre había sido una mala idea salir con colegas u empleados, y más todavía si eran tan jóvenes.

Irina es el ejemplo de ello.

Salieron hace un par de meses y las cosas no terminaron muy bien. Yamato había disfrutado de su compañía y momentos de intimidad hasta el día en que ella pidió ser algo más. De pronto Matt se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas e inocentes intenciones de la aspirante a sous chef, que solo quería formar parte de su vida y no pasar el rato como bien había creído al principio.

Pero era una vida que Yamato consideraba lo suficientemente complicada como para agregarle más drama. Y por supuesto aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pobre mujer. Desde ese momento todo se había vuelto demasiado incómodo, teniendo que asistir no solamente a tu superior, sino al hombre que te rechazó de una forma tan frívola solo porque no está listo para algo serio.

Yamato no sabía que era peor, meterla en su vida o sacarla de ella.

-La salsa, chef- le dijo la joven señalando el sartén con un contenido rojizo. El rubio asintió, tomando una cucharilla limpia para probar dicha salsa. Unos segundos después frunció el ceño.

-Está amargo- dijo entonces Yamato tras probar de la reducción de vino y naranja para un mero empanizado con coco, un plato que el mismo había creado para el menú. Miró a Irina con mala cara, quien acomodó su bandana rosada tratando de disimular su malestar –Por Dios, Irina, arruinaste la salsa.

-Yo… Lo siento.

-A mí no me digas nada, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-S-Sí, chef.

El rubio la miró alejarse. Sabía que destrozaba las ilusiones de esa chica con sus tratos hostiles y poca paciencia, pero era mejor así.

Cuando volvió a mirar su reloj ya se habían hecho las diez.

Salió como un rayo del restaurant, algo que casi le provoca un accidente por culpa de un idiota que cruzó abruptamente en la avenida sin poner luz de cruce. Cuando pudo, miró en su celular por si había alguna llamada perdida, pero por supuesto todo era en relación al trabajo, ¿Por qué demonios Tk no contesta sus llamadas?

Se estacionó un poco mal frente a la clásica pero preciosa casa neoyorquina de dos pisos que daba a la calle, rodeada de muchas casas similares. La fachada de ladrillos y ventanas enmarcadas le daban un aspecto antiguo, pero por esta zona las casas así eran un lujo. Subió los escalones del porche hasta llegar a la puerta. Justo cuando iba a introducir la llave en la cerradura ésta se alejó de sus manos, abriéndose.

Al reconocer a quien estaba detrás de la puerta el rubio arrugó la frente.

-Tk, ¿Por qué no contestas el celular?

Un joven de unos 28 años con rasgos muy similares a Yamato le sonrió desde el umbral. A primera vista cae simpático, y parecía divertido con la actitud malhumorada de su hermano mayor.

Se apartó tan pronto como el otro entró.

-Hola para ti también- dijo riéndose –Cálmate, estaba haciéndoles algo de comer, y una vez más me descargaron la batería de mi celular. Ya sabes cómo se vuelven locos por Pokemon Go.

-Sí, bueno, podrías llamar al menos del teléfono de la casa. No sabía nada de ustedes.

Yamato no suspiró hasta llegar a la sala y encontrar a la causa de sus preocupaciones. Sentados en el suelo con un plato de comida en manos, estaban un par de niños con rasgos muy similares a él y que habían estado viendo la TV entretenidos hasta escuchar que alguien había entrado a casa.

-¡Papá!

Una niña corrió a abrazarlo, estrellándose contra el cuerpo del hombre para apretarlo fuertemente. Tendría quizás unos 12 años, con cabellos dorados y que le llegaban hasta los hombros y con puntas que señalaban hacia muchas direcciones. Miró a su padre con real cariño mientras éste sonreía con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Puede que sea por el amor profundo que brillaban en sus ojos, tan azules como los de ella.

-Hola, preciosa.

Como costumbre, buscó con la mirada a la otra razón por la que se levanta todos los días. En el suelo, entre los cojines donde estaba acurrucada su hija hace segundos, se encontraba su reservado hijo de ocho años que seguía concentrado viendo la TV, mientras no paraba de comer de la cena que les había hecho su tío Tk.

-Hola, Jude.

El niño miró por un instante a su padre, asintiendo, para luego volver a mirar la televisión. A diferencia de la niña, poseía cabellos rojizos y tez ligeramente bronceada, no como la de su padre ni la de su hermana. Sus ojos eran redondos y color avellana, con rasgos infantiles, pero que sin duda en unos años serían rasgos que romperían muchos corazones.

-¿Cómo te fue, papá?- preguntó la niña, animada.

-Bien, cielo, bien… ¿Qué tal tus primeras clases de pintura?

-¡Fue increíble! Gracias por inscribirnos, eres lo máximo- dijo animada, abrazándolo más fuerte todavía.

Yamato acarició sus cabellos, satisfecho.

Cualquier día de mierda dejaba de serlo cuando tu hija te dice algo como eso.

-No para de hablar de eso- contó sonriente Tk, que se había unido a ellos en la sala –Tenemos a una futura Dalí.

-Mientras no hagas las locuras que hacía él…

-Papá, entonces no sería Dalí.

Regresó con su hermano para seguir comiendo y viendo TV, dejando a ambos adultos. Yamato miró fijamente a su hijo menor.

-¿Cómo le fue a Jude?

-Bueno… Solo se sentó junto a Lucy a ver como ella dibujaba. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo la profesora.

Matt miró a su hijo con atención, imaginándoselo sentado junto a su hermana mayor en silencio, introvertido, ¿Analizando lo que pintaría Lucy? No estaba seguro, pero siempre era así. En las clases de piano, de natación, siempre se retraía y se resguardaba con su hermana como si fuera un pollito bajo el ala de su madre.

Su madre…

Desde lo que ocurrido Jude se volvió muy retraído, expresándose en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, no obstante, su hermano Tk y la pequeña Lucy eran los únicos que podían comunicarse un poco mejor con él. Solo ellos dos. Aquello era una preocupación constante y dolorosa en la vida de Yamato, ya que si contaba con suerte solo recibía monosílabos por parte de su hijo.

La renuencia del pequeño Jude de estar cerca de su padre o al menos relacionarse con él era algo que nunca dejaría de dolerle.

La psicóloga, que lleva su caso desde hace un año, alega que todo es debido al suceso con su madre, como si inconscientemente lo culpara a él. Querer abrazar y tener una relación normal con su hijo y no ser posible era una espina en su corazón, y todo porque, según la psicóloga, veía a Yamato como el culpable de lo ocurrido con su madre.

A veces sentía que sí lo era.

-¿Y tú?

Matt salió de sus pensamientos, notando que Tk lo miraba desconcertado a la espera de su respuesta.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué tal tu día?

Ah, claro, ¿Cómo olvidar dicho suceso? Yamato le hizo una seña a su hermano para que lo acompañara a la cocina sin decirle más nada, no sin antes verificar que los niños seguían entretenidos con la TV.

La cocina era tan bonita y elegante como el resto de la casa. Poseía un ambiente realmente familiar. El rubio sacó del refrigerador una botella de agua gasificada y bebió de ella, Tk solo se apoyó de la isla mirando desconcertado a su hermano, a la espera.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Yamato suspiró.

–Casi choco con un imbécil y el publicista se tomó la libertad de cambiar el logo. Y con respecto al arquitecto, bueno, resultó ser un ella.

-No veo el problema.

-Bueno, como me urgía salir de ese asunto fui un poco atorrante y… Joder, pensé que era una simple asistente y resultó ser la fundadora de la firma.

-Mierda.

-Sí, mierda.

Volvió a tomar agua.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, me fui de ahí apenas me dejaron en ridículo. No los culpo, fui un poco grosero- suspiró –Pero me habían atendido dos secretarias antes y me urgía hablar con alguien que no tuviera tacones y me pudiera sacar un problema de encima.

-Venga, hermano, eres un histérico. Necesitas relajarte.

-¿Cómo puedo relajarme teniendo un restaurant a mi cuestas, una cocina que dirigir y dos hijos que criar? Tk, no tengo tiempo para relajarme.

-Me parece que necesitas distraerte un poco, te matará el stress... Matt, ¡Eres dueño de un restaurant! Deberías tomártelo mejor- el rubio menor se levantó animado –Es más, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a celebrar? Ahora que me doy cuenta no lo hemos hecho, ¡Es justo y necesario! Vayamos a tomar un trago, como los viejos tiempos.

-Hermano, ¿Qué parte de tengo dos hijos que criar no entendiste?

-Vamos, Lucy ya es grandecita, puede quedarse con Jude sin problemas por un par de horas.

-¡Tiene 12 años, Takeru!

-Y me sé de memoria tu número telefónico, el del tío Tk, el de los abuelos, el de la vecina…

Ambos hombres miraron con sorpresa a la hija de Yamato, quien se encogió de hombros como si nada en el umbral de la entrada de la cocina. Llevaba su bandeja con los platos vacíos de ella y de su hermano, y como niña buena los dejó en el lavaplatos, ignorando a los hombres.

-¿Qué haces escuchando conversaciones de adultos, jovencita?

-Papá, no dijeron nada inapropiado para mis oídos. Además, te comento que sé lo que significa ir a tomar tragos. Estamos en el siglo XXI.

-Lucy.

-Ah, no- lo interrumpió -No me vayas con el mismo cuento de que me trajo una cigüeña, papá. Te comento que ya vimos en el colegio lo que tienen que hacer dos adultos para que nueve meses después aparezcan las "cigüeñas".

-¡Lucy!- Yamato contuvo las ganas de reírse de las ocurrencias de su hija, que eran muchas, pero debía poner orden ya que son cosas que no debería decir una señorita.

Cierto, es el siglo XXI, pero era un padre anticuado.

-Es la ultima vez que te escucho decir algo así, ¿Vale?- entre broma y serio, notando como su hermano tomaba su celular de la encimera cual seguía conectado al cargador -Eres una dama.

-Vale, ya después discutiremos sobre mi libertad de expresión, ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con Jude? ¡Nos portaremos bien!

-Porque no.

-Anda, papá.

-Que no se van a quedar solos, Lucy. Fin del asunto.

-No hay problema, no estarán solos.

Tanto Matt como hija miraron a Tk que de pronto estaba sonriente, sin parar de escribir por el celular.

-La señora Elizabeth viene en camino.

-¡¿Nana Eli vendrá?!- preguntó entusiasmada Lucy, mirando con ilusión a Tk.

-Acabo de enviarle un mensaje por Whastapp. Justamente estaba cerca así que no hay problema.

-¡Woohoo!

-Hey, nada de woohoo, ¿Para qué demonios hiciste eso, TK? Ya sabes que no le toca los viernes.

-Porque hoy, hermano, tú y yo saldremos a tomarnos una cerveza.

El rubio lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué?

–¿En serio necesito el Play Doh de Jude para explicártelo?- Tk miró a su sobrina con diversión –Eh, Lu, ¿Puedes traerme la plastilina de tu hermano para explicarle a tu padre que…?

-A ver, a ver, eso lo entendí- le bufó el rubio, para luego mirar a su hija –Lu, vayan tú y Jude a cepillarse los dientes, ¿Vale?

-¿Tío Tk está en problemas?

-Tío Tk no está en problemas, pero tú lo estarás si no te cepillas los dientes en cinco, cuatro, tres...

-¡No!- empezando a correr hacia la sala -¡Jude, rápido, tenemos que cepillarnos los dientes!

Un segundo después se escucharon los pasos de los niños corriendo piso arriba.

-¡Sin correr!- gritó Tk, para luego mirar a su hermano -Que severo.

-¿Por qué demonios molestas a una señora de 65 años para que venga a mi casa a las nueve de la noche sin previo aviso?

-Mira, que tampoco es que lo haga totalmente por ti- poniendo los ojos en blanco -Lucy tiene días pidiéndomelo.

-Me encanta cuando mi hermano y mi hija forman un complot para menospreciar mi autoridad.

-No seas idiota. Lucy y Jude están planeando tu regalo de cumpleaños,y me toca a mí despejar el área sonsacándote- Matt lo miró con curiosidad -No, no, a mí no me mires. No pienso abrir la boca.

Tras varios segundos meditando si golpeaba a su hermano o llamaba a la señora Elizabeth para disculparse, terminó por suspirar profundamente, vencido. Irse de tragos obviamente no mejoraría las cosas, ni con el restaurant ni con la relación con su hijo, pero sí es cierto que estaba aprensivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Y eso no era bueno, por supuesto.

-Bueno, vale, está bien. Tú ganas- Tk hizo un gesto de victoria con la mano, sacándolo de las casillas -Pero con una condición… Dos horas, nada más. A las 12 en punto estamos de regreso.

-Válgame, Cenicienta, vas a perder la zapatilla de cristal.

Nadie esperaba que dos horas eran más que suficientes para cambiar la vida de dos personas.

* * *

-¡Mimi, deja eso!

-No has soltado el maldito celular desde que llegamos.

Mimi ignoró los regaños de Miyako y Tai, quienes luego de acompañarla a su casa para cambiarse y pasear a Antonniette la habían traído en contra de su voluntad al pub más chic del momento y que con sus aires bohemios hacía de aquel lugar un sitio bastante agradable.

Vale, tienen razón. Debería salir a distraerse más a menudo, sin embargo, en ese instante Mimi se sentía incómoda a pesar de que sus amigos más cercanos intentaban animarla. O intentaban arrebatarle la única cosa que sobrellevaba aquella incomodidad; su celular.

El moreno no toleró más a su amiga en estado vegetal a causa del estúpido aparato, por lo que con un solo movimiento ninja se lo arrebató de las manos, sorprendiéndola.

-¡O-Oye!

-Ya me tienes harto con la baratija esta. Desearía que estuvieras metida en el estúpido Instagram stalkeando a tu ex, pero no, prefieres trabajar- bufó, guardándoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón –Si lo quieres tendrás que quitármelo.

-Por Dios, Tai…- se quejó la castaña -¡Que me lo des!

Mimi intentó sacárselo, pero para su tormento Taichi sabía cómo contratacar.

-¡Eh, calma mujer, que si quieres podemos ir al baño!- dijo con toda la intención de ser escuchados, haciendo que las personas que estaban más cerca de ellos en el bar voltearan a verlos, entre risas.

Mimi se detuvo al instante soltando un chillido de derrota, avergonzada, casi cruzándose los brazos como una niña malcriada.

-Eres un imbécil.

-Y tú una trabajólica, ¿Qué no puedes disfrutar de unos tragos con tus amigos y ya?

-Te lo digo, Tai,- suspiró Miyako –Así nunca va a casarse.

-Y vamos otra vez con lo mismo- la castaña agarró su cerveza con mala gana.

-La pobre Satoe va a tener de nietos puros gatos porque la frustrada de su hija es asexual- le soltó –Apuesto a que, como siempre que salimos, no le darás tu número a ningún chico.

-¿Por qué demonios le daría mi número a un desconocido?- bufó -¿Y si es un asesino en serie?

-¿Y si dejas de ser tan paranoica y tienes un poco de sexo de vez en cuando? Cielos, estás insoportable- le gruñó Taichi –Yo le he dado mi número a un desconocido en un bar, Miyako también, ¡Pareces una mojigata!

Mimi le dio un trago con cautela a su cerveza, sintiendo que ya la estaba pateando un poco el alcohol. Pensó en las palabras hirientes de sus amigos. Era una adicta al trabajo, cierto, y una quisquillosa, ¡Pero no una mojigata! Era una mujer coqueta, sin duda alguna, solo que no era su culpa que ningún chico valía la pena para ella.

Y mucho menos lo valdrá cualquier tío en un bar. Ella no era esa clase de chica. No había venido con esas intenciones.

Pero… Eso sí, había olvidado lo que era estar con un hombre, al menos en el aspecto físico. Y cuando hablaba de estas cosas sentía algo extraño allá abajo. Por supuesto, sus amigos no tenían que enterarse de cómo sus hormonas la habían llevado a comprar un juguete con que divertirse.

-Tengo una idea- dijo de pronto Miyako, ya evidenciando el alcohol en su forma de hablar –Esta noche no te irás de aquí sin conquistar a un hombre, ¿De acuerdo? Entre los tres vamos a elegir a tu afortunada victima para una desenfrenada noche de sexo.

-He dicho que no.

-Y prometemos no volver a meternos contigo.

-Chicos…

-Vamos, Mimi, estoy segura de que en el fondo debes tener a una gatita traviesa, por lo que esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo.

-Miau- dijo divertido Taichi, dándole otro sorbo a su trago.

Dubitativa, miró a su alrededor mientras consideraba la propuesta de su amiga. Había un montón de hombres, feos y guapos, altos y bajos, gordos y flacos, ¿Sería capaz de acostarse con cualquiera de ellos? ¿Con un completo desconocido? Por supuesto que era una idea estúpida, por no decir una clara muestra de desespero por liberar un poco de stress, pero estamos en el siglo XXI, y aquello era más común de lo que creía. Cualquier mujer soltera en New York lo hace.

Cualquier mujer que quiera ser un poquito zorra y darse un gusto de vez en cuando lo hace.

 _Tengo la ligera sospecha que me voy a arrepentir de esto_ , pensó la castaña, preocupada.

-Hecho.

-¡Genial!- celebró la pelimorada, haciendo una seña a la camarera del sitio para que les trajeran unos shots de tequila, uno para cada uno –Esto será emocionante.

-¿Tequila? ¿Acaso piensas que seguimos en la universidad?- le soltó Taichi enarcando una ceja.

-Es solo para darle coraje.

-Vale, ¿Me ayudarán a elegir o qué?

Entre los tres empezaron a estudiar a todos los involuntarios concursantes, mientras se acurrucaban un poco para tratar de tener la misma visual. Mientras sus amigos consideraban seriamente todas las posibilidades Mimi intentaba escuchar su instinto, esperando que de esa forma pudiera evitar cualquier enfermo mental.

-El de la camisa verde con jeans.

-¿El que tiene la manzana de adán más grande que la misma fruta?- se asustó la castaña -¿Qué rayos te pasa, Miya?

-Concuerdo con Mimi- aportó Taichi -¿Y el del saco marrón?

-¡Es un viejo!- se quejó Miyako –Ni yo me acostaría con él.

-Tú porque tienes una mentalidad de niña. Míralo, tiene clase.

-Los dos son pésimos en esto- la castaña los ignoró, mirando con atención algún que otro hombre que no tenga una garganta rara o muchas canas -¿Qué tal ese? El del sweater azul y camisa por debajo. Es guapo.

-¿Acaso no me viste usar exactamente lo mismo hace una semana? Tienes tu _homoradar_ deteriorado.

-No puede ser gay.

-¡Sus zapatos son color turquesa!

-¡Nos tomará toda la jodida noche esto! Elijan de una puta vez.

-¡Aquel!

Mimi buscó con la mirada al que señalaba Taichi. En la barra, solo y vistiendo ropas que no estaban del todo combinadas pero que había indicios de un leve conocimiento en la moda, estaba un hombre joven que les daba la espalda, pero que al voltear a un lado hizo que los tres amigos elevaran las cejas, ¡Que perfil! Parecía un modelo, sin duda, con sus cabellos rubios, cortos y revueltos, nariz perfilada y un tono de piel perfecto. Era más joven que Mimi, eso sí, pero parecía una persona con la que se podría tomar café y hablar de trivialidades.

O tener sexo. Mucho sexo.

-Aprobado- aceptó Miyako –Al ataque, tigresa.

-Pero, ¿Cómo hago?

-Puedes empezar pidiéndole un trago. Con eso sabrás automáticamente si está disponible o no.

-Mírale la mano, por si tiene anillo.

-Cierto, hombres casados no valen.

-Pero si es un crío...

-¡Solo es sexo, Mimi! Mejor así, son insaciables.

-¡Mañana vas a llegar caminando como un pingüino!- se burló la pelimorada.

-Cállense- gruñó tras levantarse, tomándose lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un golpe más su respectivo shot de tequila junto con la sal y el limón. Se arregló un poco el vestido y se dijo a sí misma que esto sería pan comido, sí, sí.

-Espera.

De pronto, con uno de sus particulares movimientos ninjas –Que aparentemente eran muchos- Taichi Yagami le introdujo descaradamente la mano bajo el vestido mientras nadie los veía y le bajó su ropa interior de un solo jalón. Mimi chilló y se puso roja como un tomate, sintiendo que moriría ahí mismo, volviéndose a sentar.

Nunca antes había deseado tanto que se la tragara la tierra.

¡El muy cabrón le había quitado las bragas!

-¡Taichi!

El moreno le terminó de quitar la prenda elevándole un poco la pierna de forma brusca, casi tumbándola. Avergonzada se acurrucó en la silla, sin poder creer lo que su amigo había hecho.

-Viejos tiempos- se rio el Yagami, guardándose la prenda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego darle de vuelta el celular –Un intercambio justo. Llámanos solo si es necesario, ¿Vale? Nos iremos apenas le des charla, promise.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a hacer esto en estas condiciones.

-Créeme, gatita, lo volverás loco.

-Eres un grandísimo hijo de…

De un empujón Mimi fue exiliada de la mesa, casi perdiendo el equilibrio gracias a los tacones y a los tragos. Se quedó helada, parada junto a su silla, sintiendo un raro frío entre las piernas ahora que la habían liberado de su ropa interior.

¿En serio debía caminar hasta la barra? _¿Así?_

Incomoda, empezó a caminar con pasos un poco robóticos hasta su objetivo, escuchando las desconsideradas risas de sus amigos que la veían alejarse. Malditos, los odiaba tanto esta noche.

Siguió caminando hasta estar a dos pasos del chico. Entonces suspiró, y luego se armó de valor para apoyarse en la barra justo en el espacio vacío que había junto a él. Como bien había notado antes, era apuesto, y sus ojos azules solo había mejorado la expectativa.

 _Vamos, Mimi, puedes hacerlo._

-Hola.

Su saludo sonó un poco incómodo, pero el chico al notarla sonrió, mirándola de arriba abajo por un instante.

-Hola.

-¿Me invitas un trago?

 _¡Caray!_

El chico, sorprendido, sonrió más ampliamente, esta vez detallándola un poco más.

-¿Qué estas tomando?

-Miller Lite- _Y tequila, pero creo que un shot será suficiente_ , pensó.

Llamó al bartender apenas pasó por enfrente de ellos, en la barra, ordenándole dos. Mimi volteó de reojo a ver a sus amigos, que estaban casi sufriendo una crisis de la emoción. Para su tormento, el desvergonzado de Taichi había sacado su ropa interior del bolsillo, mostrándosela con burla, como si disfrutara del sufrimiento de la castaña.

¡Será cabrón!

-Salud.

Sacándola de su enojo, el chico esperó a que Mimi brindara con su cerveza, y sonriéndole con un poco de pena estrellaron suavemente sus botellas, brindando.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo.

-Ok, necesito que no pares de sonreír y me escuches atentamente, ¿Vale?- el rubio asintió –Tengo dos amigos que me están vigilando ahora, esperando a que coqueteé contigo para que luego nos vayamos de aquí a tener sexo. No obstante, no puedo hacerlo, lo siento. Y créeme que lo intenté, después de todo eres bien guapo. Pero no puedo, y de verdad necesito que me ayudes en esto o sino me van a decir mojigata por el resto de mi vida.

El chico, que había escuchado atentamente cada palabra, asintió sorprendido.

-¿Te dirán mojigata por no tener sexo con un desconocido de un bar? Que par de idiotas.

Mimi sonrió.

-¡Exacto!- animada -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Takeru, pero puedes llamarme Tk, si prefieres, ¿Y tú?

-Mimi. Entonces, ¿Cuento contigo?

-Me anoto- le guiñó un ojo. La chica, por su parte, podría besarlo nada más por eso –Sin embargo, no vine solo.

-¡Oh!- se puso roja al instante. _Por supuesto que no vino solo, idiota, solo míralo._ Alguien como él seguro está acompañado, a pesar de no tener anillo en ningún dedo anular -¡Válgame, disculpa! No sabía que estabas con una chica, lo siento.

-No, no, tranquila- rio –Vine aquí con mi hermano. Está al teléfono.

-Ah, pero… ¿No tendrá problema que me ayudes por unos minutos?

-Para nada.

Mimi miró de reojo la mesa de sus amigos, notando que se habían levantado para irse.

-Son ellos- dijo la castaña, señalándolos disimuladamente.

-Lo mejor será a que esperes hasta que se vayan, ¿No?- sonrió –Mientras tanto conversemos, ¿A qué te dedicas, Mimi?

-Bueno, soy arquitecto de interiores- más cómoda, se apoya en la barra junto al chico, mirando disimuladamente como sus amigos le hacían una seña de despedida, ¡Ya se van! –¿Y tú?

-Soy escritor.

-¿En serio?- sonriendo -¿Qué escribes?

-Libros infantiles- encogiéndose de hombros –Te sorprenderías con el potencial que tiene la imaginación de un niño.

La castaña le sonrió.

-¿Tienes hijos?

-No, pero tengo dos sobrinos que _rockean_ mi mundo.

En eso Mimi miró de reojo como sus amigos salían por la puerta del pub. Tk también lo notó.

-Creo que estás libre.

Mimi asintió con gesto de victoria, ¡Por fin podrá irse a su casa y ponerse un par de pantaletas!

–Te debo una.

-No te preocupes- sonriendo.

Conversaron por un minuto más, esta vez sobre la carrera de la castaña quien gustosa habló de lo apasionada que era con su trabajo.

-Me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermano- dijo de pronto el chico, enderezándose -Está como loco buscando un diseñador de interiores y… Bueno, creo que el destino hizo que tus amigos te hicieran bullying hoy para ser salvada por mí y de esa forma puedas salvar a mi hermano.

Mimi rio un poco por aquello. Era un chico agradable.

-Que oportuno, ¿Qué necesita tu hermano?

-Mejor que te lo diga él, ahí viene.

La castaña volteó a su derecha en dirección a la mirada de Tk, buscando al supuesto hermano del buen samaritano que se dispuso a ayudarla. Sin embargo, para su tormento, al tenerlo a un par de metros de distancia Mimi casi se atraganta con su cerveza, pues fue muy fácil reconocer al idiota que empeoró su día con presentarse en su oficina.

Y que aparentemente sigue empeorándolo.

Caminando galantemente hacia ellos, Mimi notó que seguía siendo tan guapo como lo había visto esta mañana. Ese porte de hombre seguro de sí mismo, aquel estilo Jhonny Depp en los 90 versión rubia, ¡Taichi tenía razón, es un bombazo! Pero aquello había durado segundos hasta notar que el hombre también la había reconocido, mirándola de una forma que a Mimi le desagradó por completo.

-¿Los niños están bien?- le preguntó Tk apenas llegó a ellos. El rubio asintió como toda respuesta para luego mirar de nuevo a la castaña -Hey, te presento a Mimi. Mimi, este es mi hermano Yamato.

-No hace falta, Tk- dijo Tachikawa incómoda, sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado –Ya nos conocemos.

-¿En serio?

-Lamentándolo mucho tuvimos un encuentro poco agradable esta mañana- se adelantó Yamato, observándola de mala gana –Señorita Tachikawa- la saludó.

Tk seguía sin entender, ¿Esta mañana?

-Es la fundadora de T&Y Interiors.

-¡Rayos!- cuestionando con la mirada a la castaña, la cual asintió, incómoda -¡Que pequeño es el mundo!

Pequeño una mierda…

¿Cómo de querer buscar sexo terminó enfrentando al idiota sexy que fue grosero con ella esta mañana?

Espera, ¿Había dicho sexy de nuevo?

Basta, eliminada dicha palabra de su vocabulario mientras esté cerca de este hombre. Mimi bebió de golpe la cerveza que le quedaba para poder irse. Ya sentía el alcohol haciendo mella en ella. Siendo su séptima cerveza en lo que va de la noche y más el tequila, bueno, era evidente que no podía seguir bebiendo. Necesitaba irse ya.

-Yo… Mejor me voy. Gracias por tu ayuda, Tk.

-¡No, espera! Mi hermano de verdad está sumamente apenado por lo que ocurrió esta mañana, es un amargado y no mide su temperamento.

-Takeru…- el tono ronco del hombre hizo que a Mimi se le erizara la piel.

-Oye, sabes que le debes una disculpa, Matt.

-Basta- insistió el hombre -No tengo tiempo para esto, Takeru. Me largo.

Listo, esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

-¿Qué? ¿No tiene tiempo para disculparse, señor Ishida?- dijo impulsada por el enojo y por el alcohol. Los ojos azules del hombre le dedicaron una penetrante mirada, casi como si pudiera atravesarla realmente -¿O está acostumbrado a que los demás sean los que le piden disculpas?

El hombre enarcó una ceja, para luego mirarla de arriba hacia abajo descaradamente como si mirara una pequeña cucaracha.

-No, señorita. Simplemente no doy disculpas a personas que no respetan el tiempo de los demás.

-¡Matt!

-Entonces diseñe usted mismo su estúpido restaurant.

Tras esto la chica tomó su celular y salió del sitio, caminando lo más dignamente posible mientras escuchaba como el rubio menor recriminaba al ogro. No le importaba. Se podía ir a la real mierda.

Cuando estuvo en la acera buscó meter su celular en la cartera, para descubrir entonces que no tenía cartera.

Y no tenía cartera porque el imbécil de Taichi se la había llevado.

¡Lo había hecho a posta para tener que pedir un aventón!

-¡Taichi, te voy a matar!- gruñó buscando su número telefónico desesperadamente, cuando en eso la pantalla se puso en negro, con un circulo de puntitos dando vueltas en el medio –No, no, ¡No!

¡La batería murió!

Se llevó las manos al rostro, gimiendo de la frustración. No tenía dinero, no tenía celular, ¡Y no podía caminar con estos tacones hasta su casa! En bus eran como 20 minutos. Era imposible.

Ni un jodido Uber podía llamar.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Mimi, estás bien?

La voz de Tk la exaltó, y con las lágrimas de la frustración acumulándose en sus ojos tragó en seco. _No, no frente de ellos_ , pensó. Pero estaba en problemas, y por más dignidad que tuviera necesitaba ayuda, y si Tk la había ayudado una vez seguro lo podría hacer de nuevo…

-Tk, siento que tenga que pedirte esto pero… ¿Crees que puedas prestarme dinero para un taxi? No tengo cartera ni teléfono y vivo en la avenida 118. Anota mi número telefónico y contáctame mañana, te pagaré.

Mimi notó como Tk había volteado a ver a su hermano, seguro dedicándole cierta mirada. Vale, esto era incómodo. Sintiendo como el silencio se volvía en respuesta, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No pasa nada, caminaré. Gracias- empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, cuando en eso la voz del Ishida la detuvo.

-Espera.

La castaña volteó a verlo, cautelosa.

El rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la otra calle.

-Mi carro está allá. Te llevaré a casa.

Mimi pensó que había escuchado mal.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de cómo me he portado. Permíteme, por favor.

¿Este hombre sufre de trastorno de personalidad múltiple o qué?

-¡Genial! – dijo Tk con una sonrisa divertida –Estarás en buenas manos, tranquila.

-Espera, ¿Tú a dónde vas?- preguntó desesperada la castaña.

-Vivo a dos cuadras- encogiéndose de hombros -¿A la misma hora?- esto había sido con su hermano, quien respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza -Vale, hasta mañana entonces, ¡Fue un placer, Mimi!

Mimi quiso gritarle que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola con él, pero Tk simplemente cruzó la calle y unos segundos después cruzó en la siguiente cuadra, desapareciendo de su vista. Se mordió los labios con frustración sin poder creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Solo a ella y al pato Lucas.

Al mirar de reojo al hombre notó que éste la observaba fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos azules.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mimi desconfiada.

-Nada- se encogió de hombros –Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-E-Espera un momento- el hombre la miró –Has sido desagradable conmigo desde que te conocí y ahora te ofreces en llevarme, ¿Piensas secuestrarme para matarme con una pala y luego lanzar mi cuerpo en algún basurero municipal?

El Ishida enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué rayos te mataría con una pala?

-¡Ajá! Piensas matarme entonces, ¿Preferirías hacerlo con una pistola? ¿Un cuchillo?

-Bueno, igual puedes caminar a casa, si prefieres. O simplemente confiar en que no pienso matarte con una pala o lo que sea.

Lo observó caminar hacia el auto, todavía sin poder salir de su asombro. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para reaccionar y empezar a seguirlo insegura. No es que realmente pensara que podría ser un asesino en serie, pero sin lugar a dudas era un hombre raro… A pesar de que ahora estaba dispuesto a manejar 15 minutos para llevarla a su casa.

Hace minutos habían estado en territorio hostil, ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho Tk para que cambiara de actitud para con ella?

Al descubrir su auto notó que era uno bastante grande para un hombre soltero. Y al montar sus dudas fueron aclaradas, con un rápido vistazo en el asiento trasero descubrió algunos juguetes esparcidos en el suelo. Claro, los sobrinos de Tk deben ser los hijos de este hombre.

El alcohol la estaba volviendo entrometida.

Al ponerse el cinturón ambos seguían en silencio. Yamato encendió el auto y el aire acondicionado. No tuvo la sensatez de prender la radio y así aligerar el ambiente al menos, por lo que Mimi se cruzó de brazos y se arrinconó lo más posible hacia la puerta del copiloto, intentando ignorar con todas sus fuerzas al hombre junto a ella.

Serán los 15 minutos más largos de su vida.

Pero en eso la voz de él volvió a interrumpir el silencio.

-Lamento mi actitud de esta mañana… Y la de hace unos minutos- Mimi lo miró de reojo con ligera sorpresa, ¿Se estaba disculpando? -Fui bastante descortés. Estoy pasando por un momento de mucho stress y no mido mi temperamento.

Silencio de nuevo.

Vale, tiene hijos, y es un hombre de pocas palabras.

 _Y guapo._

-Yo también tengo mucho trabajo, pero no por ello la voy a pagar con la primera persona que se me cruce. Debes manejar mejor ese stress- atajó cortante, más molesta consigo misma por aquel ultimo pensamiento.

-Vale, ya te he pedido disculpas, ¿Puedes aceptarlas?

-Las acepto.

-Bien.

Yamato suspiró profundamente, por su parte ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿En dónde vives exactamente?

Mimi le dio la dirección exacta con los ojos todavía cerrados, un detalle que el hombre no pasó por alto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la castaña asintió de mala gana –No tienes buena cara.

-Vale, honestamente no me siento bien. Creo que tomé mucho.

-No vomites dentro del auto.

-No lo haré- gruñó ella.

El rubio frunció el ceño, analizando.

-¿Cuánto tomaste?

-Siete u ocho cervezas, no lo sé. Y un shot de tequila.

Aquello hizo que elevara las cejas, para luego mirarle con gesto reprobatorio.

-¿Y tus amigos te dejaron sola?- Mimi asintió –Eso fue irresponsable.

-No lo son, simplemente viven la vida como cualquier veinteañero en el siglo XXI, señor Ishida.

El _señor_ lo hizo sentir tan viejo.

La miró de reojo, tenía los ojos cerrados y se abrazaba a sí misma con frío. Puso la calefacción un momento mientras llegaban a la avenida. Fueron en total 18 minutos, en los cuales conversaron –Si es que eso puede llamarse conversación- los primeros minutos, ya que luego ninguno de los dos se animó por hablar de nuevo.

Aparcó delante del edificio en el único puesto disponible.

-Bien, sana y salva.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Notó que se había dormido profundamente, y que respiraba con la boca abierta. Un pequeño ronquido salió de los labios de la chica cuando intentó despertarla delicadamente con un leve empujón. Genial, la bella durmiente en acción.

Fue en ese momento que no pudo evitar detallar la finura de sus rasgos. Es decir, estaba dormida, lo que le permitió observarla mejor y darse cuenta que efectivamente era una chica guapa. Tenía una nariz infantil, pero labios sensuales, ni muy finos ni muy gruesos, y sus pestañas tenían una capa de rímel que había manchado ligeramente alrededor de sus ojos.

No obstante, era hombre al fin y acabo, y no pudo evitar bajar su mirada por la figura de la chica.

Era… sensual.

Al descubrirse embobado contemplándola frunció el ceño, regañándose internamente _. Pareces un jodido asaltante sexual_ , se dijo.

Volvió a sacudirla un poco más que la vez anterior, logrando que despertara.

-Señorita Tachikawa- volvió a insistir –Oye.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Ya llegamos.

La castaña miró su alrededor, confundida, pero pronto se ubicó y suspiró.

-Eso fue rápido- dijo alargando las vocales un poco.

-¿Cómo harás para entrar si no tienes cartera?- pensó de pronto Matt.

-Tengo una llave de repuesto escondida en la planta junto a mi puerta- se calló –Vaya, creo que tendré que cambiarla de lugar después de decírtelo.

Yamato negó ligeramente divertido con la castaña. Bien, ahora sí se le trababa la lengua. Las siete cervezas hicieron su efecto.

-No hará falta, no tengo intenciones de irrumpir en tu humilde morada.

-¿No?- Mimi intentaba desabrocharse el cinturón, sin éxito –Estoy soltera y vivo sola- Yamato enarcó una ceja –Y por culpa de Taichi no cargo ropa interior.

El rubio tragó en seco.

 _¿Qué dijo?_

-¿Taichi?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Sí. Lo conociste esta mañana, y con Miyako, que también la conociste, se pusieron de acuerdo en buscarme un chico para follarme salvajemente esta noche- diciendo lo último con un bostezo –Se suponía que iba a ser Tk.

Matt no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas, con real sorpresa, ¿Será mejor detenerla antes de que siga diciendo más estupideces? Como dicen por ahí, borracho no miente, y temía que todo lo que decía la castaña tuviera cierta verdad.

¿Pensaba follarse a su hermano?

¿Y en serio no cargaba ropa interior?

 _Contrólate, Yamato,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-Pero me acobardé- vencida, dejo de intentar quitarse el cinturón, acurrucándose de nuevo en el asiento con intenciones de seguir durmiendo –Voy a tener ocho gatos y nunca me casaré.

Vale, estaba ebria.

Yamato la ayudó a desabrocharse el cinturón, evitando a toda costa poner una mano sobre ella. Era hombre, sí, pero también era un caballero, y que haya confesado aquello en esas etílicas condiciones era como lidiar con una bomba de tiempo.

-Vamos, te acompañaré.

-Y-Yo puedo sola, señor Ishida- alargando de nuevo las vocales.

-Temo que termines escarbando en alguna planta de otro piso buscando tus llaves. Vamos.

Apagó el vehículo y le dio la vuelta para ayudar a la castaña a bajarse, sacándose el blazer para ponérselo sobre los hombros y así abrigarla un poco. Subieron las escaleras y pasaron la vigilancia sin problemas, dado que de pronto Mimi se había comportado sobria y amigable para que el vigilante no se preocupara, quien solo miró al rubio con sorpresa.

Ambos pasaron sin problema hasta el ascensor. Una vez dentro Mimi iba a marcar el piso pero gruñendo dijo que los números no se quedaban quietos. Matt suspiró cansado y lo hizo por ella tras preguntarle cual piso era. Esto es raro, de la mujer bocazas y dueña de una firma de arquitectura que había conocido en la mañana ahora se había convertido en una inofensiva y vulnerable adolescente que no aguanta un par de cervezas… y que anda sin ropa interior esperando follarse a su hermano menor.

Esto era tan extraño.

¿Y se supone que esta es la mujer que diseñará su restaurant?

 _Tú también tienes tus mierdas, Matt._

Ya en el piso nueve salieron del ascensor, y se aproximaron a la única puerta que tenía una maceta con un gran helecho. Mimi se dedicó a buscar la llave, que para tranquilidad del rubio había sido rápido.

-Te dije que podía sola.

Yamato rodeó los ojos.

Mientras Mimi intentaba abrir la puerta él evaluaba cada movimiento de la chica, entretenido. Para su fortuna la puerta fue abierta, sin embargo, Mimi se apoyó demasiado y por consecuencia ésta cediera rápidamente llevándose a la castaña al suelo.

-¡Hey!

Matt reaccionó rápido alargando el brazo hacia ella en el momento justo, rodeándola por su cintura para sostenerla y evitarle la caída. Ella rio por su torpeza, aferrándose a la camisa del hombre.

Pero de pronto dejó de reír.

No se apartó de él como esperó que hiciera. Al contrario, pudo notar como apretó un poco su camisa con aquellas uñas femeninas de un color rosa pálido. Con aquella cercanía Matt no pudo evitar oler su cabello, cual tenía un agradable aroma floral.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Hubiese preferido mil veces una respuesta, en serio, pero aquel silencio había sido la llave para abrir la caja de Pandora.

Con un movimiento sigiloso, seductor y lleno de electricidad Yamato sintió como las manos de la castaña dejaron de apretar su camisa para escalar hasta su cuello en una sensual acaricia y pasar sus uñas con suavidad por su nuca. La miró a los ojos, de un color miel tan dulce como lo aparentaban ser sus labios.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, pero no podía evitarlo, ya había sido hipnotizado.

De pronto la cercanía se esfumó, ya que en cuestión de segundos Mimi se había acortado las distancias lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios en su mentón, en su quijada, en la esquina de su boca. Matt la apretó involuntariamente haciendo que la mujer respirara sobre su piel.

-Espera…- intentó detenerla, pero ella se había aferrado a su cuello.

Enterró sus uñas en el cabello del hombre provocándole un escalofrío muy placentero, pero en el momento en que los dientes de la castaña mordieron su labio inferior con coquetería no pudo contenerse más. En su vida había sentido tanta atracción hacia alguien. Tanto fuego que casi podía sentir como le quemaba los dedos.

Así que soltando un gruñido que nació desde las profundidades de su ser, acabó con el juego previo y tomó los labios de la mujer como si fuera una bebida tras un largo trayecto en un desierto hostil y seco. La besó como nunca había besado a nadie, sacando de ella un gemido que hizo que Yamato deseara algo más que besarla.

No estaba seguro si eran las cervezas que él se había tomado o por la falta de contacto con las mujeres lo que estaba provocando derribar el poco autocontrol que poseía. Por supuesto que pensó en apartarla, pero no podía. Estuvo a punto de pegarla contra la pared con violencia, con sed de más, cargarla por los muslos y llevarla adentro para arrebatarle ese vestido del demonio y hacerla suya. Se imaginó todo lo que le podría hacer en ese momento, y de verdad que estuvo a punto de devorarla ahí mismo sino hubiese sido por un jodido ladrido que los hizo separar de golpe, con el corazón a tres mil.

-¿Qué demonios…?- buscando por todos lados aquel ruido, Matt descubrió entonces a un perro delante de ellos, justo dentro del apartamento de la castaña. Claro, de ahí vino el jodido ladrido.

El animal volvió a ladrar, haciendo que Mimi lo silenciará entre susurros.

-¡Antoinnette!- le regañó Mimi, suspirando y agarrándose la cabeza –Joder.

Y de pronto el calor de la tensión sexual se enfrío notoriamente. Mimi le sonrió con torpeza e incomodidad al rubio. Aquello fue suficiente para entender que todo lo que había planeado hacerle hace unos segundos será imposible.

-G-Gracias por el aventón, señor Ishida. Buenas noches.

Y sin más ni más, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un rubio muy frustrado sexualmente mirando con tormento la puerta.

Era su imaginación, ¿O aquello había sido el appetizer _de algo en particular?_

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

Notas de la autora:

I'm back.

Señores, esto que acaban de leer fue un antojo de una noche sin oficio del año 2017, y que no había tenido valor de publicar hasta ahora, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? No lo sé, temía que fuera un fallido intento de Stepmom con Julia Roberts, y puede que lo sea, pero de pronto fue desarrollándose demasiado en mi cabeza y necesitaba escribirla, así que aquí estamos.

Tengo varios capítulos listos, pero falta por pulirlos un poco antes de subirlos. A medida que vaya saliendo voy publicando, pero aviso a los nuevos lectores que hola, hi, mucho gusto, soy un desastre actualizando, y a mis fieles sé que me aceptan con mis defectos, espero no defraudarlos con esta nueva historia.

Estoy super emocionada por saber sus opiniones, y como en mis historias anteriores espero poder responder sus reviews en este mismo rinconcito.

Por cierto, sorry si quedó un poco largo el capítulo, son como 49 páginas, me volví loca.

Les mando un beso gigante, ¡Nos vemos prontoooo!

Segundo por cierto, no me extiendo con las notas porque siempre me pongo a hablar pistoladas y termino haciendo una historia nada más con las notas, así que no es que me la quiero dar de misteriosa, es por su propio bien, seriously.

Bye.

Atte.

Vai


	2. Parámetros

**Stepmom's Recipe**

 _By: Vainiella_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

" _Parámetros"_

* * *

Lo malo de ser adicta al trabajo es que nunca tienes tiempo para darte un día libre. Toda tu agenda está siempre ocupada debido a que necesitas que sea así, después de todo es una adicción, ya que para Mimi eso es algo bueno. Es decir, aquello significaba tiempo productivo, y tiempo productivo significaba dinero y, bueno, dinero significaba estabilidad.

Pero demonios, hoy no estaba en condiciones ni para asomar la nariz en el pasillo.

Su cabeza le palpitaba, mucho, y las náuseas no se iban por más que se concentrara en no pensar en ello, incluso con el estómago vacío dado que apenas puso un pie en el apartamento corrió al baño a vomitar. Dos veces.

El tequila nunca fue un buen trago para ella, y mucho menos con tantas cervezas encima.

Con fatiga, se dio la vuelta en la cama, notando entonces a Antoinette sentada en el umbral sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué no podías haber ladrado un poco antes?- le dijo de mala gana, refiriéndose a cierto suceso en la noche anterior, para luego ocultarse bajo el cubrecama como si pudiera ocultarse de los recuerdos.

Bien, admitía que anoche estaba ligeramente borracha -¿Ligeramente?- y también admitía que Yamato Ishida, aquel ogro malasangre con cierta bipolaridad, no era tan ogro como creía… Después de todo se dispuso a llevarla a su casa e incluso acompañarla hasta la puerta de su apartamento, ¿Y cómo olvidar la disculpa por haber sido tan grosero?

Mimi estaba completamente segura de que él no intentó nada, ni un coqueteo… Pero de todas maneras sucedió.

Al tropezar y ser atrapada por los brazos de aquel hombre ella no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto extraña, como vulnerable y protegida al mismo tiempo. Además, la rodeó con tal delicadeza que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Por supuesto que no pensaba besarlo, en lo absoluto, pero al mirarlo a los ojos y sentir como la atravesaban aquellos zafiros fue inevitable sucumbir a sus emociones. Olía delicioso, ¡Delicioso! Fue entonces que Mimi recordó lo agradable que era estar entre los brazos de un hombre, lo que la conllevó a recordar su inminente soledad…

Sus amigos tenían razón, era una mojigata, ¿En qué momento se había vuelto alérgica al contacto masculino?

¿Cómo es posible que se haya perdido algo tan maravilloso como sentir las manos de ese hombre recorriendo su cuerpo con deseo y besándola con aquel ímpetu?

¡Y que beso, señores!

Bien pudo haber sido la adrenalina por hacer algo indebido, o quizás esa soledad abrumadora que necesitaba ahogar cuanto antes, sea lo que sea, fue el combustible perfecto para que aquel beso fuera salvaje, sensual, mágico… Haciendo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara.

No obstante, apenas Antoinette ladró y acabó con aquel momento tan pasional, Mimi volvió a la realidad. Y entonces lo miró un poco más lúcida, todavía un poco atontada por el deseo, y notando un anillo en el dedo anular del hombre que le quitó el aliento.

Un anillo que había pasado por alto, porque estaba borracha… Y era una estúpida.

¡Había besado a un hombre casado y con una familia feliz! Y que muy posiblemente sería su cliente.

Y tal como aparecieron aquellas llamas que quemaron sus sentidos hasta el punto de que perdiera la cordura, esas mismas llamas se extinguieron con aquel terrible descubrimiento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue despedirse torpemente para luego encerrarse… Y correr al baño para vomitar.

Tan estúpida…

Empezó a sonar su teléfono, regresándola a la realidad, el cual intentó ignorar dándole la espalda. Obviamente, quien sea que sea, era insistente, justo cuando Mimi no estaba en condiciones para hablar. Pero entonces escuchó el timbre de su casa, y junto con los ladridos de Antoinette ya no podría seguir acostada. No tenía idea de quien podría ser, pero a juzgar por la hora tenía la ligera sospecha de que podría ser Miyako, o Taichi.

Al notar en la pantalla la llamada perdida de Taichi junto con un mensaje de texto en el que decía que abriera la puerta fue entonces que Mimi se sentó, dispuesta a levantarse.

Hoy rodarían cabezas. Porque si no fuera por culpa de ellos lo de anoche no hubiese pasado.

Caminó con paso decidido a pesar del dolor de cabeza y las náuseas. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió sin poder controlar el enfado para revelar a un despreocupado moreno y una sonriente pelimorada con una bolsita de papel con bagels y café en mano mirando a la castaña con picardía.

-Me parece que alguien fue una perra anoche- se burló su amigo, enarcando una ceja.

Mirándolos con profundo odio, los jaló para que entraran al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí bruscamente para luego encararlos.

-Tú, engendro del demonio, ¡Devuélveme mi cartera!

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, tendiéndosela.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarme incomunicada y sin cartera en un jodido bar a las 10 de la noche?

-A esa hora mi abuela se va a dormir.

-¡Hablo en serio, Miyako!

-Calma, tigresa, ¿Es que la revolcada que te dieron anoche no te sirvió?

-No hubo ni una jodida revolcada- bufó la castaña, dejando la cartera sobre el sofá para luego arrebatarle el café a su amiga –Algunas mujeres no necesitamos ser unas perras todo el tiempo.

-Ouch.

-Calma, Mimi, ¿Qué pasó con el rubio bonito?- preguntó Taichi sentándose donde la castaña había tirado la cartera.

-No pasó nada, le pedí que me ayudara a engañarlos- Antoinette no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, ladrando de vez en cuando a los chicos cuando estos intentaban llamar su atención. Mimi la miró con molestia –¡Cállate!- le chilló al pobre ser, que se ocultó tras las piernas de Miyako -Yo simplemente quería tener una velada tranquila… Pero no, ustedes, mis amigos, deliberadamente decidieron dejarme sola como una jodida indigente sin dinero y sin cartera, ¡Que si no fuera por el hermano del rubio bonito no hubiese llegado a mi casa viva!

-¿Te quedaste sin batería?

-¿El hermano?- continuó el moreno, ambos chicos mirándose curiosos entre ellos un segundo.

-Sí, quien, ¡Sorpresa! Es el dueño de La Masserie. Y por supuesto seguía con aquel estúpido bicho picándole el trasero porque se volvió a comportar como un imbécil.

-¡Hablas del idiota sexy de ayer!

-¡Sí, de ese mismo hablo, y que por culpa de ustedes tendré que diseñarle el restaurant!

-Bueno, Mimi, pero eso es bueno, ¿No?

Mimi cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentándose bruscamente en el sofá mientras seguía ignorando olímpicamente al Schnauzer, presionando su frente para controlar el dolor de cabeza.

-No cuando lo besas como una perra y luego te arrepientes completamente de ello.

-¡¿Lo besaste?!

-Mi alma.

-Basta los dos- les gruñó –Estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía. Sigo sin poder procesarlo.

-¿Tan malo fue?

Mimi sintió un cosquilleo entre sus piernas y un repentino calor en sus orejas.

 _No, fue un buen beso, uno MUY bueno._

-E-Ese no es el problema- avergonzada consigo misma.

-¿Entonces cuál es? Tienes que reconocer que es muy guapo- insistió Taichi –Además, suena a algo así como el destino, ¿No? Es decir, es el hermano del chico que te elegimos.

-Y ahora me voy a casar y seremos felices para siempre- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña -¡Para que sepan, está casado! Tenía el anillo puesto, y tiene hijos.

-Oh-oh.

Y finalmente los tres se quedaron callados.

Mimi suspiró, sintiéndose profundamente mal consigo misma.

-Sea lo que sea,- continuó –No quiero que vuelvan a meterse en mi vida amorosa de nuevo, ni que se vuelva a repetir algo como lo de anoche. Fue humillante.

-Hey, pequeña- Taichi se aproximó a la castaña, dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en los hombros –Perdona, no era nuestra intención que pasaras por todo ese desastre, cariño. Solo queríamos que te divirtieras.

-¿Él que hizo cuando lo besaste? ¿Respondió el beso?

Mimi miró el suelo, sonrojándose.

-Oh Dios- soltó de pronto Taichi –Por tu cara sí que lo respondió, ¿Fue solo un beso o…?

-¡Solo nos besamos! Antoinette nos interrumpió justo a tiempo, y fue entonces que noté el anillo… Apenas lo vi le cerré la puerta en la cara. Fue vergonzoso- suspiró –Ahora no sé qué va a ser más humillante, que ese hombre me diga que está casado y por lo tanto lamenta lo que ocurrió, o que le haya gustado y quiera más.

-Mierda.

-Y si… ¿Y si le dices tú primero que no estabas consciente de tus actos anoche y que fue un completo error?- dijo de pronto Inoue -Que agradeces su gesto por ayudarte, y que como agradecimiento diseñarás el restaurant, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sé seca con él, de esa forma le cortarás las alas rápidamente si llega con una idea equivocada contigo.

Mimi miró a Miyako. El hecho que le recordara que muy posiblemente trabajen para él hizo que se le retorciera el estómago, pero no es mal plan lo que dijo su amiga. De esa forma no perderá un cliente importante, en caso de que él esté realmente interesado en contratarla.

Mientras tanto Antoinette seguía ladrando. Mimi no pudo más y chilló.

-Venga, que la pobre no te ha hecho nada- le recriminó dulcemente Taichi -¿Ya la bajaste?

-¿Te parece que estoy en condiciones para preocuparme si la mascota de mi mamá quiere cagar?

-Agradece que tiene la decencia de no cagarte el apartamento- negó Miyako con la cabeza, para luego agacharse para acariciar a Antoinette -¿Verdad que eres buena? Sí, sí, ¿Quién es una buena chica? ¿Quién evitó que mi jefa follara con un hombre casado?

-¡Miyako!

-Yo debo irme- dijo Tai mirando su reloj –Tengo que ir a la oficina a buscar la maqueta.

-Yo bajaré a esta pobre criatura, y tú- señalando a Mimi –Será mejor que te des un baño, ¿Vale? Iré al Central Park con Antoinette durante mi hora de almuerzo, así te calmas un poco.

Pero la castaña dudaba que eso fuera posible en esos momentos.

* * *

Yamato miró la bolsa de papel que reposaba en el asiento del copiloto, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Por insistencia de su hermano, una vez más, había ido a la oficina de Tachikawa para zanjar el negocio. Al principio iban a ir juntos, pero Matt le dijo que prefería ir solo, y de esa forma Tk podría encargarse de buscar a los chicos cuando salgan del colegio, quien nunca dejaba de ser ese superhéroe improvisado que debido a su trabajo-desde-casa podía cuidar a los niños sin problemas.

Y de esa forma podría hablar a solas con Mimi, porque luego de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior era justa y necesaria una charla al respecto, y por supuesto Takeru no podía enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Un patán lo ignoraría por completo y fingiría demencia con tal de evitar cualquier tipo de drama. Y por más idiota que pueda ser Yamato a veces nunca se catalogaría como un patán. Sabía que cuando una mujer se entregaba de esa forma lo más correcto sería hablar con ella, como adultos, y en su caso aclarar que lo ocurrido no puede pasar nuevamente, mucho menos cuando trabajarían juntos.

La incógnita era, ¿Cómo reaccionará ella?

Observó nuevamente a la bolsa de papel, sintiendo como el delicioso aroma de la comida en su interior recorre sus fosas nasales. Podía sentir el calor emanar de la bolsa a causa del envase con sopa de gallina y verduras que se había preocupado por hacer él mismo en su tiempo de trabajo, y sabía que el toque de hierbabuena y jengibre en esa receta le sentará bien al estómago de la chica.

Pensó que era un buen gesto traerle una sopa, algo así como una ofrenda de paz porque, bien, la pobre se pasó de copas anoche y ahora debía tener una buena resaca, y Yamato lo sabía bien por sus años de juventud, que el tequila era un amante seductor por las noches, pero ¿Al día siguiente? Es como una pareja abusiva que le encantará pisotear lo que te queda de orgullo.

Miró por la ventana, detallando el alto edificio que se alzaba imponente a cinco metros de su auto. Fue entonces que se preguntó, ¿Por qué demonios se había molestado en hacerle una sopa a esa mujer? Y no solamente eso, ¿Por qué se le ocurrió venir precisamente a su casa para traérsela?

Tomó la precaución de llamar a la oficina antes, solo para que la secretaria le dijera que la señorita Tachikawa no asistiría hoy, tal como sospechaba, por lo que sin pensarlo simplemente vino directamente hasta el apartamento… Para entonces darse cuenta que había sido una estúpida idea.

Mierda, ¿Por qué le había traído una sopa? ¿Y qué demonios pensaba decirle?

 _Hola, soy el idiota que te trató fatal ayer, ¿Me recuerdas? Luego nos besamos y casi lo hacemos en la puerta de tu casa. Bueno, vengo para que me diseñes mi restaurant siempre y cuando te olvides en tener algo conmigo, no tengo tiempo para ti._

Y una mierda.

Suspiró sonoramente, apoyando la frente contra el volante. Justo cuando pensaba arrancar el auto e irse un ladrido familiar hizo que se tensara. Al subir la mirada vio de lejos a una mujer caminando con un perro, ¿Un Schnauzer? Intentó detallarla pero ya estaba muy lejos, y de todas maneras Mimi no poseía el cabello color lila… Color lila, ¿Dónde había visto antes ese color?

Sin embargo, viendo aquel estrafalario color se dijo a sí mismo que nunca permitiría que su hija se pinte el cabello, tal como lo solicitó hace unos días.

Se armó de valor, ya estaba aquí de todas formas. Además, probablemente ni lo dejen pasar, y de permitirle la entrada el plan es este: entregar la sopa y aclararle que aunque lo de anoche fue…

…Caliente, sensual, excitante…

 _No._

Que lo de anoche no estuvo bien, punto, porque trabajarían juntos y porque él no puede lidiar con ningún tipo de relación en esos momentos.

 _¿Ni siquiera una que pueda aliviar un dolor de cojones?_

Matt negó con la cabeza con enfado, como si estuviera regañándose a sí mismo.

* * *

Se miró al espejo.

Su cara era perfecta para una campaña para rehabilitar drogadictos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y saltones, como si hubiese llorado, y la palidez era preocupante. Con razón Miyako le dijo que se bañara, lo que realmente quiso decir es que se rehabilitara, porque rayos, lucía mal.

Dejó caer su pijama al piso, quedando completamente desnuda. Se daría un buen baño, y pasaría todo el día en el apartamento vistiendo únicamente su bata de baño, y le daría uso al tratamiento para el cutis que su mamá le había regalado el mes pasado que incluía como cuatro tipos de mascarillas.

Iba a entrar a la ducha cuando en eso el timbre sonó dos veces. Rodó los ojos, envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla para luego salir del baño. Probablemente Miyako haya olvidado algo, quizás un estúpido frisby para el Schnauzer. Pero al abrir la puerta esperando encontrar a su amiga tuvo que ahogar un grito, casi cerrando la puerta de la impresión.

¿Por qué demonios Yamato Ishida está en la puerta de su casa?

-¿Q-Qué rayos?- dijo apenas recobró la compostura, mirándolo atónita -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola, primeramente- dijo el rubio, quien miró por un breve instante la pinta de la chica para luego concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en mirar a cualquier otro sitio, un poco sonrojado –Ehm, ¿Sueles abrir la puerta en esas condiciones?

-Yo… Espera- dijo, cerrando la puerta con intención de cambiarse.

Demonios, no lo podía dejar afuera.

Volvió abrirla, esta vez siendo recibida por la ceja enarcada del rubio.

-Disculpa, pasa- haciéndose un lado, permitiéndole la entrada –Me agarraste fuera de base. Yo… ¿Me das un momento para cambiarme?

Él solo asintió, quedándose como una estatua en medio de la sala.

Y Mimi lo miró por un segundo, completamente incómoda, para luego sonreír forzadamente y caminar con pasos torpes hasta su habitación.

No solamente acaba de hacer el ridículo, ¿También acaba de invitar a su casa al hombre casado con el que casi tiene sexo?

Inteligente, Mimi, muy inteligente.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, poniéndose unos pantalones de pijama negros con un sweater con GAP escrito en todo su centro. Se tomó la molestia en pararse frente al espejo para recogerse el cabello en un moño descuidado. En cuanto a su cara, bueno, no había solución.

Al salir a la sala Matt seguía parado, solo que esta vez estaba junto al mueble detallando su colección de libros.

-Bien, no es por ser grosera pero, ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Matt elevó la bolsa de papel.

-Te traje algo de comer- Mimi lo miró con desconfianza, a lo que Yamato suspiró vencido –Creo que ya pasamos esa etapa en la que piensas que voy a matarte con una pala y lanzar tu cuerpo en algún basurero municipal, ¿No?

-Supongo- encogiéndose de hombros –Pero que hayas venido hasta mi apartamento a traerme algo es igual sospechoso, ¿Tiene alguna clase de somnífero para que puedas matarme y robar mis órganos?

-Prefiero la pala, así que solo es comida.

Mimi sonrió ligeramente para luego dar un paso y tomar la bolsa de papel que le alcanzó el rubio. Al tenerla en sus manos detalló el logo en ella, y el envase caliente con sopa en su interior que hizo que el estómago de Mimi rugiera.

-Ehm, ¿Gracias?- dijo ella con duda –Está caliente.

-Eso es porque acabo de hacerla. Le sentará bien a tu estómago.

-Espera, ¿L-La hiciste tú?- aquello la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Se había molestado incluso en cocinarla?

Y de pronto su cerebro empezó a maquinar.

¿Era posible estuviera siendo tan atento porque está interesado en ella?

Volvió a mirar el anillo en su dedo anular.

 _¡Tierra, trágame!_

-Bien, no hay mejor forma de decir esto- empezó a decir atropelladamente, casi aferrándose a la bolsa con vergüenza –Tengo que ser completamente honesta… Disculpa por haberte dado una idea equivocada. Anoche no pensaba con lucidez. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, muy mal, Dios mío, no sabía que estabas casado.

-¿C-Cómo?- preguntó con desconcierto el rubio.

-No, de verdad, no lo sabía, y no soy una rompe hogares, ¿De acuerdo? Yo…- de pronto se sintió nerviosa –No estoy interesada, Y no es que seas feo o algo por el estilo, porque, bueno, eres guapo pero, pero yo…

 _Cállate, Mimi, cállate._

-Espera…

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que…! No estoy buscando ningún tipo de relación con nadie, y mucho menos con un hombre casado, ¿Entiendes? Entonces, mira, comprendo si estás molesto por ello. Es comprensible, después de todo fui yo quien se abalanzó. Te pido disculpas y te agradezco muchísimo por todo- Yamato estuvo a punto de interrumpirla de nuevo, pero lo detuvo -Y te agradecería aún más si puedes evitar que alguien más se entere de lo ocurrido, ya sabes. Yo… Bueno, quiero alejarme lo más posible del drama y vienes con esta sopa y…

-Mimi- dijo de pronto Yamato alzando un poco la voz, agarrándose el puente de la nariz por un momento para luego mirarla –Por Dios, ¿Puedes parar?

La castaña asintió, un poco cohibida.

Demonios, solo este hombre hacía que Mimi Tachikawa se sintiera cohibida.

-La sopa ha sido un simple e inocente gesto, ¿De acuerdo? Sé lo que es una resaca, por lo tanto esa sopa que tienes ahí te ayudará. Y no, no tengo una idea equivocada de ti. En realidad, vine para decirte que yo tampoco estoy interesado en tener una relación ahorita.

-Porque estás casado, obviamente.

-Obviamente no estoy casado- respondió hosco –No hubiese estado en un bar a las 11 de la noche ni mucho menos hubiese permitido que las cosas se fueran de las manos si ese fuera el caso.

-¿No estás casado?

-Te acabo de decir que no- Matt notó entonces como Mimi miraba su mano. Claro, el anillo. Una maldición sentimental de la cual no se puede deshacer –Vale, ya entiendo porque pensaste que estoy casado- suspira –Mi esposa… Ella ya no está con nosotros, ¿Vale?

La castaña se sintió repentinamente mal por el rubio.

-Oh, Dios, mi sentido pésame.

-No, no- negando con la cabeza, sintiendo como la frustración impedía que se comunicara mejor. Para ser francos su caso era uno de mil, y por supuesto no era fácil explicar su situación a nadie, y mucho menos a una mujer joven y exitosa como Mimi Tachikawa que parece ser ajena a la mala suerte –No está muerta. Solo se fue, ella…- cerró los ojos con molestia, incómodo –Escucha, simplemente vine para aclarar lo sucedido, ¿Está bien?

Mimi asintió, no sin antes percatarse de cómo el rubio evitó a toda costa darle detalles, ¿Quiso decir que lo abandonó o fue su imaginación?

-Bien, porque te necesito para que te encargues de La Masserie. Tengo sacarme ese problema de la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, entiendo que puede ser un poco incómodo.

-Mimi, me importa un carajo. De verdad necesito que te encargues de esto.

-En ese caso no se preocupe, señor Ishida, nos encargaremos de su restaurant.

Matt empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo, se detiene a mitad de camino, debatiéndose internamente a juzgar por las expresiones de su rostro. Pronto se acercó a Mimi lo suficiente como para que aquel perfume volviera a atravesar sus sentidos. Ay, olía a hombre… Con un ligero toque a especias que puso a correr el corazón de la castaña.

Bien, será bastante difícil trabajar para este hombre teniendo ese mix de aromas, ¡Parece un plato gourmet ambulante!

-Escucha, no hace falta que me digas señor- _Y mucho menos luego de lo de anoche_ , quiso agregar, pero se contuvo para evitar hacerla sentir incomoda –Me… Me hace sentir viejo.

En ese momento Mimi notó que Yamato Ishida tenía una personalidad compleja. Era elocuente, sin duda, pero era un hombre de pocas palabras y algo introvertido. No sonreía casi y tenía una fría mirada en aquellos ojos de azul profundo. Era como un tempano de hielo. Duro, frío, distante.

Pero con aquel comentario respecto a su edad, mientras observaba incómodo el suelo, Mimi vio repentinamente a alguien agradable, solo que es difícil de ganar.

Intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, le sonrió divertida cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, eres un poco amargado, así que puede que lo seas.

Matt enarcó una ceja, haciéndolo ver increíblemente sexy con aquel simple gesto. Sin duda era un hombre bendecido por la genética.

-¿Soy un amargado?

-Tienes que admitirlo, nuestro primer encuentro no fue nada agradable –Encogiéndose de hombros –Ni el segundo, en el bar.

-¿Y qué hay del tercero?

Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

¿Se refiere a…? _Por Dios_ , tragó en seco, debatiéndose internamente si responder aquella pregunta con la verdad o con una mentira. Porque, madre santa, la verdad era que deseaba en su fuero interno repetir un encuentro como ese.

-P-pues, anoche fue…

-Mimi, me refería al de ahora.

-¡Ah!- sonrojada, riendo como una tonta –Claro, obviamente. Yo… Ja.

 _¡Tan tonta!_

Pero entonces el rubio la empezó a mirar de una manera peculiar, y cuando Mimi tragó en seco ya era tarde. Ella se había convertido en una presa indefensa ante este peligroso depredador, porque en cuestión de segundos Mimi dejó de sentir aquel conocido frío al ver sus ojos azules. Sus ojos seguían siendo hielo, atravesándola. No obstante, Mimi recién había descubierto que no era un hielo que la enfriaba, no, era uno que estaba quemándola por dentro con solo mirarla de esa forma tan intensa y profunda.

Dios mío, ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre la haga sentir de esa manera?

En el momento en que aquel sonrojo pintó las mejillas de la castaña Yamato confirmó sus sospechas, Mimi se sentía atraída por él, ¿Y cómo contenerse, cuando aquellos hermosos ojos color miel te observan con aquella timidez? ¿Cómo no contemplar sus labios color rosa, que ella misma mordía para controlar sus nervios? Puede que Mimi no recuerde con detalle lo que ocurrió anoche, pero él sí, y deseaba más.

Por supuesto a Mimi no le preocupaba que Yamato Ishida evadiera su espacio personal apenas conociéndose un día, lo que le preocupaba realmente es que no sabía si pueda decirle que no a lo que sea lo que esté pensando hacer él.

Sin embargo, el sonido de unos ladridos y de la puerta siendo abierta hizo que ambos se alejaran en un milisegundo. Al mirar la puerta Matt notó a una pelimorada y al mismo perro de anoche. Miyako, quien cargaba su enorme cartera, la cadena del perro y las llaves del apartamento, se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia de ambas personas.

Le tomó un par de segundos para reconocer al hombre que acompañaba a la castaña.

-¡Miyako!- dijo atacada por los nervios, acercándose para ayudarla con el Schnauzer que no paraba de jalarla para alcanzar al visitante. Tras soltar a la perra ésta corrió hacia Yamato para olerlo –L-Llegaste pronto.

-Solo dimos una vuelta- dijo dudosa, sin dejar de mirar a ambos adultos alternativamente.

-¿Recuerdas a Yamato Ishida?- señalándolo. Miyako asintió, entrando con duda al apartamento –Bueno, vino a ver si me encontraba bien, ya sabes, por mi resaca. Me ha traído sopa- elevando la otra bolsa que tenía en las manos –La hizo él.

Yamato la miró con gesto cansado, era evidente que la castaña estaba nerviosa, y podía entender por qué si hace segundos estaban a punto de besarse y casi los pilla una de sus empleadas entaconadas.

Con su porte galante e intimidante al mismo tiempo, se acercó a Miyako, tendiéndole la mano para saludarla cordialmente. La pelimorada respondió el saludo con educación y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-Un placer- tras esto volteó a ver a Tachikawa –Debo irme, se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

-Yo, um, iré a la cocina- dijo Miyako nada discreta, casi saltando a la cocina y llevándose a Antoinette con ella.

Mimi suspiró cuando Matt le dio la espalda, y lo siguió hasta la puerta para salir juntos al pasillo. El rubio llamó al ascensor, que no estaba muy lejos, para luego acercarse dubitativo hasta la castaña.

¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo allí? Hace unos minutos ambos habían dicho que no estaban interesados en el otro, ¿Y casi se besan? Son un par de mentirosos que no quieren admitir la atracción que sienten por el otro con tal de no perder el control de sus vidas, y aun así casi se besan, ¡Como si no pudieran evitarlo!

Pero deben evitarlo. Mimi necesita evitarlo. Él es hombre, cualquier cosa con tetas que le abra sus piernas él cederá, pero ella puede controlarse.

Sintiéndose tan inestable al no poder controlar sus emociones, y sabiendo la causa de ello, intentó buscar la palabra adecuada para controlar sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo allí. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, casi creyendo que el hombre se marcharía antes de decir palabra alguna, Mimi soltó con un hilo de voz lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Parámetros.

Finalmente su conciencia decidió emerger de aquel estúpido encantamiento de color azul.

Matt la miró desconcertado.

-¿Perdón?

-Parámetros- repitió -Si voy a diseñar tu restaurant habrán parámetros. Como bien aclaramos, ninguno de los dos está buscando una relación de ningún tipo, Yamato.

Mimi tenía razón, y él más que nadie lo sabía por experiencia, ¿Cómo creen que terminó la situación con Irina, que apenas le dirige la mirada y es súper incomodo cuando están en la misma habitación? Por supuesto, aquello ocurrió por la perseverancia de la chica por conquistarle, en cambio Mimi ni siquiera se esforzó. Ni siquiera era su tipo, y podía asegurar que había un tramo de unos cuantos años de diferencia.

Después de todo había venido para evitar que lo de anoche se repita, ¿Y estuvo a punto de besarla de nuevo? Cualquier otro hombre sucumbiría, pero con dos hijos que criar y dos trabajos no podía envolverse en ningún tipo de drama.

-Primero, no hablaremos de lo ocurrido- dijo Mimi con seguridad.

-Tú fuiste quien lo nombró.

-…Segundo,- ignorándolo –Sea lo que sea que es esto- señalándose a sí misma y a él con el dedo –Debemos controlarlo. Por el bien de mi trabajo y tu… Esposa-No-Esposa y vejez prematura.

-Por Dios...

-¿Trato?

Matt la miró con mala cara, pero al final terminó suspirando, asintiendo.

-Trato- por su expresión corporal Yamato sabía que Mimi volvía a sentirse incómoda con él, y aunque tenían un trato no le gustaba que ella adoptara esa actitud. Evidentemente ya había cierto grado de confianza entre ambos, y aunque no esperaba que fueran amigos era entretenido bromear con ella.

Le señaló la sopa.

-Ve a comer. Luego vengo a buscar tus órganos.

Mimi puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. El ascensor llegó y apenas el rubio entró en él asintió como despedida. Una vez fuera de su vista la castaña pudo volver a respirar normalmente.

Al darse la vuelta y entrar al apartamento, una expectante pelimorada aguardaba en el umbral de la cocina, mirándola atentamente mientras la castaña se sentía expuesta a su escrutinio.

-¿Debo llamar a un policía y denunciar a un posible stalker?- Mimi negó, acercándose a la cocina –Vale, entonces será mejor que llame a tu ginecólogo para que te receten anticonceptivos.

Sus ojos le lanzaron cuchillos con lo último.

-Cállate, Miyako.

Esperaba que aquellos parámetros establecidos realmente funcionen.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí Vai reportándose nuevamente.

Este capítulo bate el record de lo corto pero fue el más entretenido de escribir, ¿A ustedes qué les pareció? Fue increíble leer sus reviews después de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera del negocio -La Cosa nostra-, y la verdad me alegra muchísimo saber que sea bien recibida esta historia. Al final de estos NA tendré sus respuestas!

By the way, sé que estuvo loco que publicara Serie de Encuentros Desafortunados simultáneamente a esta historia, pero si supieran cuantas historias tengo escritas sin pulir y sin publicar. Dios, se mueren lentamente y lo odio. No quería que ocurriera eso con SED, que cuando gusten son bienvenidos también por alla! Quien sabe, de repente me animo a publicar las otras historias y asi me motive a seguirlas, es mejor asi que mueran en el olvido, no?

Estaré gustosa de saber sus opiniones respecto a este cap! Que por cierto, aquí les voy:

 **EunHye09:** Gracias por tu comentario, cariño. Me alegra también estar de vuelta, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

 **digilec:** Mil gracias por el concejo, creí que lo había hecho pero gracias a ti me di cuenta que no, ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia!

 **MissImprobablePrincess:** El pobre Tai, en esta historia me lo imagino como un Ricky Martin mezclado con Edgar Ramirez. Bombazo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta nueva locura mía, y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

 **Yhessica Ishikawa:** Que dulce eres Yhessica, estoy muy feliz por tu comentario. Eres más que bienvenida al mundo FF. Tú también eres única y especial, ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

 **Eri:** Eriiiiiiiiii, ¡Que gustaso tenerte por aquí de nuevo! Yo también te extrañaba, no eres ninguna fangirl, eres una lectora fiel que siempre me hace reir con sus comentarios. Sorry por decepcionarte con la genética de Sora en los hijos de Matt, pero con Tai gay Sorita debía jugar otro rol en este fic (He disfrutado ponerlo gay en esta historia, pero shh, no le digas nada) Prometo no desaparecer 50000 años, o al menos no morirme antes, ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulonsky!

 **Higushi:** Me halagas, querida! Me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado, espero no haberte decepcionado con este segundo capítulo, ¿Qué te ha parecido?

 **LadySweetFreesia:** Hola guapisima! Me alegra tenerte por aquí también, y que hayas disfrutado leer esta historia. Estoy bien, muy bien, y estoy contenta de regresar, espero no decepcionarte con esta nueva aventura, ¡Mil gracias por leer!

 **Izzie:** Izzie! Me alegra saber que te encantara la idea! Haré lo mejor posible por actualizar más pronto (O al menos no tardarme tanto como con Roommates), espero que te haya gustado este cap!

 **mimato bombon kou:** Hola querida! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Ya pronto sabrás que ocurrió con Sora, que evidentemente es ella la mamá de los niños. Taichi gay es mi nueva debilidad, no a nivel Susu pero me entretuvo darle vida a esta adaptación de él. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

 **Gabisss.25:** Hola Gab! Que rico saber que te gustan mis historias, espero no decepcionarte con esta!

 **Mimi Hyuga:** Cariñooo! Que lealtad, me encanta verte por aquí! Mil gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mis historias y por hacerme saber tu opinión! Aquí estoy again, me alegra poder distraerte un poco, pero siempre ponle empeño a tus parciales y disfruta tu universidad, fue mi mejor época! Yo también espero que disfrutes esta historia, no aguanto por saber tu opinión!

Gracias por escribir, mis pequeñas saltamontes! Y disculpen cualqueir errorcillo que se me ha escapado. Espero con ansias sus opiniones!

Atte.

Vai

(Quien vive en una piña debajo del mar)


	3. Romero

**Stepmom's Recipe**

By: Vainiella

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

" _Romero"_

-Mimi, aquí está el catálogo.

Una carpeta negra con el logo de la compañía T&Y Interiors cayó ante ella. La castaña la tomó en sus manos y empezó a hojearla.

Estaba particularmente satisfecha consigo misma, luego de dos semanas de arduo trabajo ya estaba en la fase de selección de telas, pinturas y mobiliario. Aunque Yamato Ishida prefiera los mínimos cambios posibles en el diseño del restaurant fue un factor que ha influenciado en la rapidez del proyecto, y también se debe a la dedicación desmedida que Mimi ha enfocado su tiempo.

Taichi la miró enarcando una ceja, para luego desplomarse en el sofá sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan modo ermitaña?- dijo luego de un minuto tras evaluarla silenciosamente –La última vez que salimos fue, bueno, cuando casi te follas al cliente.

-Ja, ja- bufó -¿Cuánto tiempo más usarán ese chiste?

-Hasta que deje de molestarte- respondió divertido el moreno.

Mimi le puso mala cara, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Desde el incidente él y Miyako no paraban de hacer chistes sobre el tema, como si burlarse de la insulsa vida romántica de Mimi fueran las olimpiadas. Por suerte, delante del Ishida todo es meramente profesional, sin embargo para ella no pasaban desapercibidas las miradas indiscretas de Miyako y Taichi para contemplar el culo del rubio.

No podía culparlos, Yamato Ishida tenía un buen culo.

Y una espalda ancha.

Y unos brazos varoniles.

Y unas manos grandes que Mimi ansiaba sentir en su…

 _Parámetros. Parámetros. Parámetros._

Cada vez que sus pensamientos se iban muy lejos se repetía aquella palabra como un mantra. No, ese tipo de pensamientos estaban prohibidos con Yamato Ishida. Por esa razón ocupaba cualquier tiempo libre que pueda tener, y por esa misma razón buscaba a toda costa no estar a solas con ese hombre, tomando en cuenta lo que casi ocurre la última vez que estuvieron solos.

Por suerte cada vez que se reúnen con el rubio su buen amigo y socio Taichi la acompaña.

Marcó dos opciones más en el catálogo. Tras esto se levantó para empezar a guardar en su elegante bolso de trabajo tanto la carpeta como el Ipad color blanco.

-Listo, vamos.

Pero Tai ni se inmutó.

-No puedo, Mimi. Recuerda que tengo una cita con el odontólogo en media hora.

-¿Qué?- la castaña se detuvo -¿Hablas en serio?

-¡No me pongas esa cara! Desde hace una semana te avisé.

-¡Pero tenemos una reunión con Yamato Ishida hoy!

-Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no puedo. No sé, dile a Miyako que te acompañe por esta vez, o a Lisa, seguro estará encantada de asistirte.

-Miyako no puede, y prefiero que vengas tú conmigo.

-Pues, tendrás que ir tú sola, mujer, ¿Cómo pretendes que esta sonrisa acapare miradas si no la cuido?

-Por Dios, Taichi, ¡Me sabe a culo la carie que te esté dando mal aliento, me vas a acompañar sí o sí!

El moreno estuvo a punto de refutarle y atacarla por haberle dicho que tenía mal aliento –Cuando siempre había tenido especial cuidado con ese tema-, pero entonces sintió como si un muy pequeño engranaje en su cerebro se moviera un milisegundo. Luego otro, y luego otro, hasta que los otros engranajes, pertenecientes al hemisferio cerebral izquierdo, le diera cabida a su cabeza una divertida e inesperada teoría que no podía callarse.

-Espera, ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con ir sola a verte con Yamato Ishida?

Nunca olvidaría la reacción de Tachikawa al decir aquello.

-¡Oh, ese es el jodido problema!- saltó risueño Taichi.

-Cállate.

-¡Con razón me insistías tanto que te acompañara cada vez que íbamos a verlo!- Mimi lo miró con ganas de estrangularlo –Eres un libro abierto… No, no, eres una comiquísima novela erótica que se muere por abrir cualquier cosa para ese hombre, ¡Pero estás tan cagada por eso que tienes que pedirme que te acompañe! ¿Temes caer en la tentación, monjita?

-¡No seas impertinente, Yagami!

-No seas aburrida, chica. Seguro el hombre es un buen polvo- pero un tacón terminó por golpearlo en el estómago sorpresivamente, callándolo -¡Oye!

-Lo siento, pensaba pegártelo en la boca para darte una buena razón para ir al dentista.

Mimi tomó su cartera y el bolso de trabajo, para luego acercarse a Taichi para agarrar el tacón ignorándolo olímpicamente. Estaba demasiado molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera unos amigos tan inmaduros? Estaba harta que siguieran bromeando con su vida íntima, ¡Harta!

Pero era única y exclusivamente su culpa por haberles contado aquel nuevo encontronazo entre ella y el rubio. Ella solo quería escuchar un buen concejo, alegando que evidentemente había un pelín de tensión sexual, pero era precisamente con un hombre que está casado con una mujer que no está muerta pero tampoco está con él, y que tiene hijos, eso principalmente.

Una esposa-no-esposa e hijos, agregándole el gran detalle de que era su cliente también.

Ah, y no olvidamos su humor de mierda.

No parecía una buena ecuación para pasar el rato únicamente, y mucho menos para algo serio, ¿Cierto?

Se puso la sandalia con torpeza, tratando de mantener el equilibrio dignamente.

-No pongas esa cara de cañón, Mimi- le dijo el moreno tratando de sostenerla, pero al intentar tocarla la castaña lo empujó -¡Vamos, que solo he dicho la verdad!

Mimi siguió ignorándolo. Al estar lista para irse ni siquiera lo miró, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Estás siendo inmadura!- insistió -Y mientras sigas siendo de esa forma, no importa con quien tengas sexo, ¡Siempre habrá drama!

Sin embargo Mimi salió de la oficina sin inmutarse, dejándolo completamente solo en su despacho como si hubiese estado discutiendo con la pared.

-Es más testaruda que una mula- bufó el Yagami por lo bajo, pero una vez que quedó solo se acercó la palma a la boca para soplar un poco, y de esa forma confirmar que su amiga solo estaba siendo insoportable con aquel comentario.

* * *

El sonido retumbante del cuchillo contra la tabla de madera resonaba por toda la estancia, metal chocando con madera, metal chocando con metal, y el burbujeo de alguna salsa u estofado se volvieron una orquesta culinaria para los oídos de los laboriosos cocineros.

Yamato, por su parte, se encontraba concentrado en revolver las papas blancas y rosadas en un aceite de oliva aromatizado con romero fresco, agregando sal y pimienta con una cucharada de semillas de mostaza para darle un toque de picor, eso mientras repartía ordenes en medio del ajetreo, considerando el caos en la que estaba sumida la cocina en ese instante.

Por otro lado, cuando el mezclar los ingredientes se volvía un acto automático, su mente divagaba en un suceso no muy lejano, cual tuvo lugar unas horas antes, cuando había llevado al parque a sus hijos durante su tiempo libre.

Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que sus hijos preguntaban sobre el paradero de su madre. En realidad, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que sus hijos preguntaban por ella… No los culpaba, ya que al nombrarla Yamato no se sentía cómodo, y Lucy era lo suficientemente perceptiva como para notarlo. En cuanto a Jude… Bueno, Jude simplemente no le habla.

Pero hoy, durante su tiempo libre, Lucy le había hecho una pregunta que hasta a él mismo le había desconcertado.

-Oye, papá…

-¿Uhm?

-¿Qué harías si mami regresa?

Matt tuvo especial cuidado en elegir las palabras a continuación. Hablar de la madre de sus hijos nunca fue su tópico favorito, pero no podía evitar responder ese tipo de preguntas cuando ellos merecen respuestas.

-No creo que mami regrese, corazón.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero… ¿Y si regresa?

 _¿Y si regresa?_

Yamato no supo qué responder, y al no saber cómo lo mejor que hizo fue cambiar el tema delicadamente, sacando a colación su cumpleaños que tendrá lugar el próximo sábado, y por el que sus hijos se han dedicado a planearle una sorpresa desde hace semanas.

Pero la pregunta seguía rondándole la cabeza, y desde que dejó a Lucy y Jude con el tío TK no ha parado de pensar en ello.

Despertaba en él sentimientos encontrados.

Alivio.

Decepción.

Miedo.

¿Felicidad?

¿Qué haría si ella regresara?

-Yamato.

Matt entonces notó al gerente a unos pasos de él. Un hombre regordete y de vestimenta impecable que representaba al restaurant.

-Tu hermano ha llamado. Dice que no es urgente pero que necesita hablarte.

Desconcertado, se limpió las manos con su filipina con cierta preocupación circulando en él, ¿Por qué llamaría Tk al gerente? Sin dudarlo sacó su celular de su bolsillo para encontrar un Iphone con la batería muerta y que sabría Dios desde cuándo. El gerente, a quien Yamato estimaba, le tendió su celular con expresión risueña, comprendiendo porque lo habían llamado a él. El rubio agradeció el gesto y de inmediato marcó el número telefónico de su hermano.

Aguardó impaciente a que contestara, retirándose de la cocina por la salida de servicio.

-Habla Takaishi.

-TK, ¿Está todo bien?

-Hey, sí, claro. No te preocupes- Matt volvió a respirar. Tenía la costumbre de pensar siempre en lo peor -¿Tú estás bien? ¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?

-Me quedé sin batería.

-Ah, eso lo explica. Ya me parecía raro que no te comunicaras.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó entonces el hombre, notando un ruido en el fondo de la llamada.

-En Whole Foods Market. Hemos venido a comprar los ingredientes para… ¡Ah! Perdón, perdón- por un instante se había escuchado a Lucy quejándose, lo cual hizo que Takeru se callara con torpeza -Nada, se me ha antojado comprar algo.

-¿Qué?

-Anda, Yamato, pareces una esposa controladora. Déjame ser.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Para qué necesitabas hablarme?

-Era para saber a qué hora es tu reunión con Tachikawa, es que neces…

Yamato se agarró la cabeza tras recordar aquello.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué hora es?- Yamato preguntó aquello solo por desesperación, pero igual se alejó del celular para notar que eran las cinco y media -¡Mierda, mierda!

-Joder, ¿Olvidaste la reunión?- una vez más la voz de Lucy se escuchó de fondo con advertencia -Perdón, mi amor, se me ha escapado.

-Habíamos acordado a las cinco, ¡Se me pasó la hora!

-¿No puedes avisarle?

-Mi batería murió, Tk- mirando su entorno, mientras intentaba pensar cuanto tiempo le tomaría en llegar -Probablemente ya debe estar allá esperando, conociéndola…

-Vale, relájate, ¿Quieres que te busquemos?

-No, tranquilo. Le pediré a alguien por un Uber. Quédate con la camioneta.

-Está bien.

-Oye, ¿Crees que puedas…?

-Que sí, anda. Cuidaré de los niños.

-Gracias, hermano.

-¡Espera!- pausa -¿Regresarás a casa o…?

Matt enarcó una ceja.

-O… ¿Qué?

-Pues,- bajando la voz considerablemente -Capaz decides terminar lo que empezaste aquella noche con Mimi Tachikawa.

-Adiós, Tk.

Su hermano siempre encontraba el momento oportuno para sus estupideces.

* * *

Mimi repiqueteaba el piso con el tacón una y otra vez.

¿Dónde demonios está?

Eran las siete y cuarto y no había rastro alguno del Ishida. Se encontraba sentada en el restaurant, justamente sobre una de las mesas a falta de sillas –Que gracias a Dios Yamato aceptó cambiar el tapizado-, y llevaba esperando probablemente una hora. Lo llamó un par de veces, por supuesto, pero seguía sin contestar, ¿Era posible que haya olvidado la reunión de hoy? Menos mal que no hizo que Taichi cambiara su cita al dentista, seguro la hubiese matado.

Miró su reloj. Bien, diez minutos más y se iba. No pretendía seguir perdiendo tiempo.

¡Y mucho menos por ese idiota!

-Disculpe, señorita.

Mimi notó a uno de los obreros observándola atento. Detrás de éste había dos señores más. Eran los encargados de quitar las cerámicas del baño y de pintar la recepción. Dos latinos y un italiano que han trabajado para Mimi desde hace dos años. Personas humildes de gran corazón y súper dirigentes en su labor.

-Mario, ¿Ya se van?- el señor de unos 66 años asiente –Vale, nos vemos mañana entonces. Gracias por su esfuerzo hoy.

-¿Se quedará aquí?

La castaña puso una mueca.

-No mucho tiempo más, en ocho minutos me marcho.

Los tres hombres asintieron para luego marcharse. Mimi suspiró, cansada. Tenía exactamente cinco días trasnochándose, despierta hasta las dos de la mañana y despertándose a las seis, gracias a quien sea que descubrió el café, y honestamente estaba de un pésimo humor por ello. Al ver que no valía la pena seguir esperando se bajó de la mesa de un salto, sacudiéndose sus jeans ajustados.

Yamato Ishida era un idiota, ¡Nada le costaba avisarle que no vendría!

Y decir que cuando se conocieron le había hecho drama por hacerle esperar unos minutos, ¡El descaro!

-¡Mimi!

La voz de él retumbando en el vacío restaurant la hizo brincar del susto. Lo miró entrar al comedor con paso apresurado hasta alcanzarla. Vestía una franela Hollister, a juzgar por el pequeño logo en el pecho, de mangas largas color negra que se ajustaba a su proporcional cuerpo y que le daba un aspecto bastante atractivo. Su cabello iba descuidado como siempre, a lo rockstar.

Se remangó la franela para luego recuperar el aliento una vez que estuvo frente a Mimi, lo cual reveló unos brazos masculinos cuyas venas sobresalían un poco.

Bien, esos brazos sin duda alguna podrían cargarla si quisiera y pegarla contra la pared…

 _¡Parámetros, Mimi!_

-¿De dónde rayos venías? ¿De China?

Esa no era una forma ideal para hablarle a un cliente, pero dado el calor que había empezado a sentir y la molestia por haber esperado tanto le importó poco. Además, hablemos claro, Yamato Ishida no era un cliente cualquiera.

Si fuera por ella le daría una buena patada en la canilla por hacerle esperar.

Matt por su parte respiró profundo, enderezándose tras haberse encorvado un poco por el ejercicio improvisado.

-Lo lamento- mirándola con cierta vergüenza, empezando a respirar con normalidad –Me he quedado sin batería y no tenía como avisarte que me atrasé, además de que el Uber que tomé era un somalí que apenas conoce New York. De verdad perdona, ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

-¿La verdad? Sí. Te llamé como cuatro veces a tu celular pero fue directo al buzón de voz, ¿También le vas a echar la culpa al somalí por eso?

El rubio frunció el ceño por un instante, pero en lugar de defenderse simplemente suspiró.

-Lo lamento, ¿Vale? Me quedé sin batería.

Y entonces Mimi se sintió como una niña.

¿Dónde estaba el Yamato amargado y elocuente que siempre le tenía una respuesta?

Por alguna extraña razón Yamato Ishida le hacía perder las casillas con rapidez y quizás era porque se sentía en terreno inseguro, y uno de sus defectos es ser una odiosa cada vez que se siente así. No obstante, el pobre ya se había disculpado, y seguir con esa actitud de niña refunfuñona no le quedaba nada bien.

Bajó la guardia. Mimi prefirió no decirle todas las cosas que tenía planeado decirle, pues miren que haberle dejado esperanto tanto tiempo era bastante grosero. En lugar de eso contó hasta diez en su interior.

No podía permitir que Yamato descontrolara sus emociones, no.

–Yo… No importa. Me entretuve tomando unas medidas para el jardín interno.

En realidad tomar esas medidas le tomó dos minutos, pero no hacía falta ser tan vengativa.

-Muy bien- pero entonces notó que había más silencio de la cuenta –Espera, ¿Dónde está tu socio? Tai, ¿No?

-Se le complicó venir hoy, así que solo estoy yo- encogiéndose de hombros –Por cierto, ya terminaron de desmontar las cerámicas de las paredes y marcar donde van a ir las luminarias- Mimi puso su bolso de trabajo sobre la mesa –Aquí te traje las propuestas para revestir los baños.

Sacó del bolso las carpetas y el Ipad. Le tomó menos de un minuto preparar todo en la mesa para mostrarle a Yamato lo que le había traído. Mimi se enfrascó en una resumida explicación de los adelantos mientras el rubio escuchaba. Señalaba las propuestas y hablaba con especial tacto para que éstas puedan ser recibidas positivamente, no obstante, parte de ser un arquitecto de interiores era aplicar cierta psicología. Observar al cliente, estudiar sus reacciones… y Mimi notó cierto abatimiento en la expresión del hombre.

La escuchaba atentamente, sin duda, pero su mente se hallaba en otro lugar. Además, desde que llegó se veía preocupado, ¡No ha discutido con ella en ningún momento!

¿Es posible que le haya ocurrido algo?

-Me gusta esta textura- dijo entonces el rubio sintiendo una de las telas con los dedos. Aquello sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña, por lo que satisfecha con la elección, dado que también estaba entre sus predilectas, le sonrió al rubio, todavía un poco extrañada con su malestar.

-Excelente elección,

Mimi se agachó un poco para buscar su bloc de notas en el bolso, cual había puesto en el piso para despejar la mesa. Al volver levantarse con el bloc en manos notó que el rubio observaba fijamente el mural decorativo que estaba a un par de metros de ellos.

Por Dios, es como si tuviera una nube negra sobre él con esos hombros caídos y mirada apagada. Tachikawa de pronto sintió que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Sin duda algo le ocurría, y aunque odiaba preocuparse por él no podía evitarlo.

Es oficial, el hombre le importa un poco.

 _¿Un poco?_

Deseando ignorar la voz de su conciencia suspiró dándose paciencia, dando un paso hacia el mural que el Ishida seguía observando absorto.

-Le da un aspecto vintage al lugar, ¿No?- dijo Mimi tratando de llamar su atención. El rubio la miró por un segundo, asintiendo distraídamente para luego volver a su actitud de clara indiferencia.

Tan frío.

Bien, estaba poniéndosela un poco difícil.

-Oye, ¿Sabías que yo venía aquí de niña con mi abuelo?- Aquello pareció atraer su atención milagrosamente, lo que hizo que Mimi se diera una palmadita victoriosa en su mente -Mi abuelo era muy amigo del dueño, y solía traerme aquí todos los domingos- caminando hacia el mural, escuchándose el eco de los tacones en el trayecto –Y nos sentábamos ahí en frente- señalando el sitio –Me encantaba ver esta pintura.

Mimi sonrió nostálgica. Un segundo luego escuchó al Ishida seguirla.

-¿Es de alguien famoso?

-Según mi abuelo, lo hizo un pintor callejero que era un inmigrante italiano. Escapó de Italia durante la segunda guerra mundial y murió de viejo aquí en New York- Yamato parecía interesado, lo cual era bueno. Animada continuó -Mi abuelo lo conoció. El hombre antes era un contador, ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero al llegar aquí descubrió su vocación pintando lienzos en la calle. El señor le dijo a mi abuelo que el mural era todo lo bonito que recordaba de Sicilia antes de la invasión.

-Espera, ¿Te refieres a la operación Husky?

-Eso creo- Bien, se ve que le llama la atención la segunda guerra mundial -Supuestamente esta pintura es de una calle donde él vivía, justo antes de ser bombardeada…- en eso se voltea a ver al rubio, mirándolo con cierta calidez mientras hablaba –Cada vez que algo me preocupa recuerdo que hubo un pintor que perdió su hogar, y que simplemente canalizó aquella trágica experiencia para salir adelante, pintando.

-Vaya.

-Así que, sea lo que sea que te preocupa, piensa en este pintor.

Matt elevó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué piensas que algo me preocupa?

-No sé, supongo porque no estás discutiendo conmigo- pero en lugar de recibir algún comentario elocuente de su parte solo recibió más silencio -¿Está todo bien?

Matt la miró por un instante, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido y a la vez confundido con la preocupación de la castaña, ¿Debería contarle sobre su patética vida? ¿Cómo podría ayudarle aquello? Si no lo ha hecho la terapia o las largas conversaciones con su hermano mucho menos lo hará hablarlo con una chica como Tachikawa… Tan perfecta, tan controladora y perfeccionista, ¿Qué puede entender ella de los desafortunados giros que puede tomar la vida?

Mimi le atraía, de eso no cabe duda, pero no lo suficiente como para abrirse a ella.

O al menos aún no.

Yamato, molesto consigo mismo por no poder evitar ese tipo de pensamientos,

ignoró de forma muy ruda la pregunta de la castaña.

-¿Hay algo más que deseas mostrarme?

Mimi sintió aquello como un balde de agua fría. Vale, mensaje recibido, no es asunto suyo y Matt acaba de hacérselo saber, ¡Solo intentaba animarlo!

-Los baños.

Con el orgullo tomando forma a medida que caminaba, sintió a Yamato siguiéndole los pasos. Es tan tonta, ¡Realmente se había preocupado por él!

Estaba demasiado molesta como para fijarse mejor por donde caminaba, y con aquellos tacones era inevitable que pisara con torpeza una madera floja del piso que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, logrando que sus piernas se enredaran como dos espaguetis y se fuera hacia adelante en picada.

-¡Hey!- Yamato trató de alcanzarla pero estaba demasiado distanciado de ella como para lograrlo, por lo que solo alcanzó a rozar su brazo antes de que la castaña terminara en el piso.

En un segundo ya estaba casi encima de ella ayudándola a sentarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Mimi solo quería terminar de sacar la madera para romperla en mil pedazos.

 _¡Maldita suerte la mía!_

-Estoy bien.

-¿Segura?- Mimi asintió de mala gana.

La castaña intentó apoyarse con su mano pero un fuerte ardor hizo que se mordiera los labios. Al mirar la causa del dolor notó una cortada en la palma, cerca del pulgar, una larga línea roja que no se veía muy profunda pero la sangre ya había empezado a emanar.

-Demonios.

Matt notó rápidamente la herida.

-Hay que verte eso, ¿Con qué fue?

-No lo sé- cubriéndose la mano con la otra.

-No hagas eso, se puede infectar, ¿Hay algún kit de primeros auxilios por aquí?

Mimi asintió. En todas sus obras siempre las equipa con un kit de primeros auxilios para sus obreros.

-En la cocina.

-¿En qué parte?

-No vas a saber dónde, deja que yo lo busco- Mimi se levantó con un poco de ayuda, pero justo cuando pensaba caminar hacia la cocina sintió como dos brazos masculinos la agarraban por su espalda y piernas para luego elevarla del piso -¡Eh, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Vas a terminar en el piso de nuevo si sigues caminando con esos zancos.

-¡Claro que no! Por Dios, Yamato, bájame.

-No.

-¡Que me bajes!

-Deja de moverte, no eres muy liviana que digamos.

La castaña se puso roja de la vergüenza, sacudiéndose más todavía. Yamato se rio ligeramente por ello. La verdad no pesaba nada, solo era divertido molestarla.

La cocina estaba a pocos pasos, por lo que al entrar sentó a Mimi en la isla, encima del mueble de acero que funcionaba como área de cocción.

-¿Dónde?- Mimi señaló la ubicación del kit de primeros auxilios -Eso debería estar más a la vista- abrió un gabinete y sacó una caja azul. Dos segundos después ya estaba buscando en su contenido algo para desinfectar la herida -Bien, déjame ver.

-Puedo hacerlo yo.

-No estás acostumbrada a que te ayuden, ¿Cierto?

Mimi estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero ya Yamato había abierto su mano para luego ponerle el algodón con alcohol. Arrugó la cara aguantando el dolor mientras el rubio limpiaba la herida y restos de sangre.

-La herida es bastante superficial, no tienes de qué preocuparte- dijo concentrado, desechando el algodón ya manchado de rojo y usando uno nuevo -Me preocupa que haya podido ser por culpa de un clavo.

-No, seguro fue cerámica, vi varios pedazos regados por el piso.

Guardaron silencio por varios segundos. Yamato se encargó de limpiar la herida con paciencia siendo observado disimuladamente por la castaña, quien entonces notó, gracias a la cercanía, un agradable aroma a Romero mezclado con perfume de hombre, ¿Mont Blanc?

También notó que sus cejas eran de color castaño claro, ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, pero caídas hacia el centro, dándole ese aspecto de hombre serio.

Además, tenía unas pestañas largas, oscuras, enmarcando sus ojos azules que eran tan brillantes y cristalinos como el mar.

 _Que ojos tan bonitos._

-Disculpa por haberte hablado así antes- Mimi lo miró con sorpresa -No me siento cómodo hablando de mis problemas con alguien que no sea mi hermano- dijo mientras limpiaba la herida de la chica.

-Oye, no pensaba inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, solo quería animarte.

Matt la miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente.

-Lo sé, y gracias por eso.

 _Oh, por Dios, ¡No sonrías así!_

-Y respondiendo a la pregunta que me hiciste antes de que me portara como un idiota…- continuó el hombre, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica, todo mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida -Estoy bien, pero mi vida es un poco caótica en este momento.

Bien, esto era un avance.

-¿Por tu esposa-no-esposa?

Matt suspiró, entretenido por el apodo.

-No. Bueno, es quizás el foco del problema, pero…- dibujando una mueca en su rostro -Creo que el problema soy yo, y he sido muy ciego para verlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Al terminar de limpiar la herida le colocó una curita con cierta delicadeza que a Mimi le dio cosquillas en el estómago. Yamato estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor como para notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña o el sonido indiscreto de los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

¿En qué momento le empezó a gustar Yamato Ishida?

Tan frío, tan molesto a veces, y aquí estaba él, cuidando de ella una vez más. Esa fachada reservada que cubre su personalidad no es más que un escudo para esconder un pasado que le trae infelicidad.

Una mueca se formó en los labios del hombre mientras sopesaba su respuesta.

-Tengo dos hijos. Lucy y Jude. Son unos niños bastante especiales. Seguro te caerían bien- sonriendo un poco -Y en cuanto a su madre, mi esposa-no-esposa, bien, nos abandonó hace dos años. Y no me preguntes donde está porque no tengo la menor idea.

Con que eso era…

Mimi aguardó paciente para que continuara. Era evidente que Yamato Ishida no era de las personas que hablaba de su vida personal con cualquiera, y justo en ese momento se estaba abriendo. Lo menos que podía hacer era escucharlo atentamente.

–Nos conocimos en la universidad, justo antes de que dejara mi carrera para dedicarme a la cocina. Nos hicimos novios, duramos un par de años y luego nos casamos- encogiéndose de hombros, como si estuviera hablando del clima -Lo normal, ¿Sabes? Y luego decidimos tener una familia. Primero llegó Lucy y cuatro años después llegó Jude. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien.

La castaña miró las manos del hombre, notando aquel anillo de matrimonio que había visto el día que se besaron.

Con razón seguía usando el anillo. Evidentemente sigue amando a su esposa.

-No obstante, al nacer Jude le dio psicosis posparto- en eso mira de reojo a la castaña -¿Sabes lo qué es?

-N-No, la verdad no.

-Bueno, es una porquería. Es poco frecuente pero es un trastorno bastante grave. Durante un año sufrió de una depresión severa, nunca dormía. Incluso no le gustaba estar cerca de Jude, lo cual es bastante normal en las mujeres que lo padecen.

Mimi se llevó las manos a los labios.

¿Qué clase de madre puede rechazar a su propio hijo recién nacido?

-Fue un año de mierda- continuó él con voz apagada –Pensamos que sería algo temporal, pero a los diez meses le diagnosticaron un trastorno bipolar, y partir de ahí todo se volvió una montaña rusa. Cuando tomaba sus medicinas todo iba bien… Pero en los malos momentos era realmente malo. Nada de lo que hacíamos era suficiente…- metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón –Así que una semana luego de que Jude cumpliera los seis años simplemente se fue.

-Dios mío...- Mimi respiró profundamente, sintiendo una inesperada compasión por aquel hombre, ¡Que pesadilla tuvo que haber sido! –¿Cómo lo tomaron tus hijos?

-Lucy siempre ha estado llena de amor y madurez, no tiene espacio para nada más. Pero Jude… Ha sido un proceso largo. Probablemente sea porque todo fue mi culpa, o al menos es lo que analizó la psicóloga.

-No hablas en serio- bufó Tachikawa con exasperación -Nada de lo ocurrido ha sido tu culpa. Incluso tampoco es culpa de ella, estaba enferma y solo necesitaba ayuda.

El rubio bufó.

-Ese es el problema, ¿No lo ves? Necesitaba ayuda… Y yo no supe dársela.

Y una vez más los hombros del Ishida se encorvaron, su mirada se tornó sombría y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo.

Vaya que ha tenido mala suerte, ¿Encontrar al amor de tu vida para luego volverse tu peor pesadilla?

Bajo un inesperado impulso, Mimi tomó con fuerza la mano del rubio, apretándosela cariñosamente. El Ishida no se esperaba aquello, para luego sentir una calidez envolviendo su pecho como si con aquel simple tacto pudiera aliviar su tormento.

-Estoy segura de que hiciste lo que pudiste. Además, lamentarte no te ayudará. Este es el ahora, y lo que importa es que tus hijos estén bien y que no les falte amor- dedicándole una dulce sonrisa –Se ve que eres una buena persona, Yamato, y que amas a tus hijos profundamente. Mientras ellos vean eso, todo estará bien.

-No es tan sencillo, Mimi. Ellos siguen sintiendo que necesitan a su madre.

-Mientras ellos sigan viendo que tú necesitas a tu esposa eso no cambiará.

Yamato la miró sin poder procesar aquellas palabras.

-No me mires así, es obvio. Sigues usando su anillo, sigues lamentándote por lo ocurrido… Probablemente no hablas mucho de ella, pero piensas en ella, y es prácticamente lo mismo. Se trata de la misma energía.

-¿Energía?- enarcando una ceja.

-Bien, sonó extraño, lo sé. Culpa a mi madre, es un poco bruja y le encanta todo lo respecto a los cosmos… Pero es la verdad. Cuando te quejas todo el tiempo transmites una mala energía, y pasa lo mismo cuando tienes una carga negativa en tu mente que no dejas ir, y eso eventualmente se reflejará en tu entorno.

-¿Cómo se llama la tienda esotérica en la que trabajas por las noches?

-Hablo en serio- le gruñó dándole un empujón en el hombro –Es obvio que la amas, pero sigues aferrado a lo que era ella antes de su enfermedad, y ese remordimiento que sientes por como acabó todo solo te obliga a vivir en el pasado, ¿Comprendes?

Yamato arrugó la cara, analizando.

-Sigue con tu vida, Yamato. La vida es muy corta como para lamentarte por cosas que se escapan de tus manos.

Bien, Mimi esperaba que con aquellas sabias palabras el hombre pueda sentirse mejor. Pero solo recibió silencio. Lo miró de reojo, lo cual fue un craso error. La estaba mirando con aquella familiar mirada tan penetrante, tan intensa, haciéndola sentir como si esos ojos azules estuvieran quemando su piel.

 _Ay, que deje de mirarme así,_ pensó.La ponía nerviosa como siempre, y en lugar de disimular sus nervios solo sintió que perdía la paciencia, ¡No era una jodida escultura de mármol para que la mire tanto! Además, odiaba como le hacía sentir eso.

Con una mueca, le devolvió la mirada.

–Eh, no te quedes callado y mirándome como un acosador, ¿Quieres? Me da escalofríos.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Yamato, quien luego puso los ojos en blanco para restarle importancia al comentario de ella.

Y la Mimi Tachikawa altanera había vuelto.

-No lo estoy haciendo- bufó para luego separarse de la mesa, quedando frente a ella –Es solo que me tomó desprevenido aquella charla motivacional, ¿La sacaste de TED?

Mimi intentó darle una patada, pero Matt la detuvo en el intento agarrando con delicadeza su pierna, conteniendo una risa.

Pero entonces volvió a suceder, ese mismo silencio cargado de electricidad en el que ambos no podían evitar mirarse a los ojos a la espera de algún movimiento por parte del otro.

 _Parámetros…_

El rubio se aproximó un poco, ubicándose con discreción entre sus piernas.

 _¡Parámetros, parámetros!_

De pronto Mimi empezó a sentir calor, mucho, y como si fuera atraída por un imán también se acercó, irguiéndose… Mirándolo a los ojos a medida que avanzaba, que con cada centímetro el aroma a Romero se intensificaba.

¿A quien quieren engañar? Era palpable la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. La idea de los parámetros es simplemente estúpida, incluso cruel, ya que jugaba terriblemente con sus corduras.

La mano libre de Yamato se acercó a su rostro, removiendo un largo mechón de cabello castaño y acariciándola en el acto. Al pasarlo por detrás de su oreja Mimi sintió su piel arder.

Estaban a un tramo, a un segundo, a una decisión de acabar con la distancia entre sus labios y entregarse finalmente a lo que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos. No querían seguir mintiéndose a sí mismos con que realmente necesitaban los parámetros, ya que en realidad deseaban con fervor mandar al demonio todo y terminar lo que habían empezado hace dos semanas.

-Esto… Deberíamos parar.

Matt la miró, sin realmente creer que la castaña haya querido decir aquello con intenciones de parar.

-¿Quieres que me aleje?

Él ya había colocado la mano en su cintura, acariciándola cariñosamente con el pulgar mientras que con la otra mano se dedicaba a sentir la suavidad de sus labios, recordando su textura y sabor en silencio.

Mimi tragó saliva con nervios, queriendo responder aquella pregunta con un Sí bien claro y directo para acabar con aquel juego de caricias y miradas candentes. No era profesional, no era correcto, y había parámetros prestablecidos que quería respetar…

Pero estaba muda.

Porque lo que más deseaba en su corazón en ese momento es que no se alejara, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Mimi…

-No- respirando contra sus labios -No te alejes, por favor.

Yamato alcanzó su boca en menos de un segundo para devorarla en un lento y pasional beso, moviéndose en ángulos oportunos para poder disfrutar de aquel acto lo mayor posible. La castaña había rodeado su cabeza enterrando una vez más sus dedos entre sus suaves cabellos rubios, y sintiendo con familiaridad aquella espalda ancha que muchas noches atrás le había dado sueños llenos de sensualidad que eran su mayor secreto.

Y era como si aquella noche no los hubiesen interrumpido, como si continuaran besándose en el umbral de la puerta de su departamento semanas atrás.

Mimi lo rodeó también con sus piernas, como si pudiera acercarlo más a ella de ser posible mientras el aroma a romero se le impregnaba en su piel, en su mente, en todo de ella. Un rugido escapó de los labios del hombre cuando con tortura la castaña se aproximó lo suficiente a él como para rozar su entrepierna, sintiendo la dureza de su deseo intentando salir del pantalón y enterrarse en ella.

Tan sexy, tan delicioso, tan…

Pero por supuesto, como si fuera una película con el guion más cliché de la historia de Hollywood, algo debía interrumpirlos. Y aunque esta vez no era un perro idéntico al de La Dama y el Vagabundo, era un molestoso tono de llamada de algún Iphone del infierno que fue más que suficiente para acabar con todo.

El rubio, seguro de que no era su teléfono ya que el suyo no tenía batería, solo esperaba que ella ignorara la llamada y le permitiera continuar con lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Pero ella simplemente se había detenido, aferrada a su camisa mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Vas a…?

-S-sí- dijo separándose con torpeza, logrando que Yamato se alejara para que ella pudiera bajarse de la isla e ir en busca del teléfono que venia desde afuera de la cocina.

Matt solo contuvo las ganas golpear algo.

¿Es que Dios disfrutaba dejarle los cojones azules?

Pero entonces entendió lo estúpido que había sido, ¿Primero le habla de su esposa que lo abandonó y luego intenta cogérsela ahí mismo?

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota e insensible?

Mimi salió caminando con paso rápido hacia la mesa donde había dejado su cartera, justo en el área de comensales a varios metros de la cocina. Al ver al remitente no sabía si odiarlo o amarlo, pero indudablemente había sido oportuno, ya que de lo contrario ya hubiese estado sin pantalón y sin bragas haciéndolo sobre la isla de la cocina de su cliente.

-Hey, Tai.

Yamato salió de la cocina, pero unos segundos después, mirando desde la distancia como Mimi hablaba por el celular. Desde donde estaba ella no podía verlo, por lo que se tomó un momento para detallarla en silencio. Lo había arruinado, la había asustado, y ahora no sabía como arreglarlo.

Mimi Tachikawa le atraía de sobremanera, y no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera.

-No seas idiota- respondió la chica al teléfono, aguardando unos segundos en silencio -Sí, sigo aquí, pero y-ya terminé- aquello último lo había dicho con cierta duda, mirando hacia atrás de reojo, pero sin alcanzar a ver al rubio -Vale, espérame entonces. Ya voy para allá.

Al colgar un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, sabiendo a lo que debía enfrentarse a continuación.

Necesitaba un tutorial de cómo lidiar con el deseo frustrado y una tensión sexual mal disimulada.

-Oye…- Yamato se había acercado tras respirar profundo. Al llegar a su lado la miró con atención.

-Debo irme- dijo dudosa, mirando con cautela al rubio -Y-Ya es un poco tarde, así que…

-Tranquila- asintiendo, viendo luego como empezaba a guardar sus cosas en la cartera, en un silencio realmente incómodo.

Haz algo, Matt, ¡Lo has arruinado!

-Oye…- dijo de pronto el rubio, interrumpiéndola -¿Será que nos podríamos ver mañana? Me gustaría llevarte a Ai Fiori.

Mimi se sonrojó con aquella inesperada pregunta.

Ai Fiori, conocía ese restaurant, ¡Era uno de los más elegantes de New York!

¿Acaso estaría invitándola a salir?

Tan pronto como Matt se dio cuenta de aquello carraspeó un poco, sintiéndose estúpido. Anda, vamos a echarle más leña al fuego. Estaba claro que la pobre estaba huyendo de él.

-Es donde trabajo- agregó casi atropelladamente, para luego serenarse -Me gustaría que vieras la cocina ya que me viene bastante bien esa distribución.

-Ah, c-claro. Seguro, ¿Me pasas la ubicación por Whatsapp?

-Te puedo pasar buscando por el trabajo, si prefieres.

-En ese caso… ¿Crees que pueda ser después de las seis? Antes se me hace imposible.

-Sin problema.

-Excelente.

Ya cuando Mimi pudo guardar todo en el maletín de trabajo ambos se encaminaron a la salida, ella con todas sus pertenencias al hombro y Yamato con las llaves del local saltando dentro del bolsillo del pantalón con cada paso que daba.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta tener un pie fuera del restaurant.

-Bueno…- empezó la castaña un poco tensa -Hasta mañana entonces.

-¿Cómo te irás?

-Caminando.

-Entonces espera. Te acompaño a casa.

Mimi le sonrió divertida.

-No estamos en el siglo XV- le dijo mientras se alejaba de él, risueña.

-Oye- se defendió el rubio un poco ofendido, viéndola alejarse mientras cerraba con llave el local -La caballerosidad no tiene época.

-Tai me espera en Starbucks, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana, Yamato.

Matt quiso detenerla cuando la veía alejarse de él.

También quiso continuar lo que había ocurrido en la cocina, más era evidente que la magia se había acabado y que en realidad aquello no tenía que haber ocurrido, ¡Y menos aún luego de hablar de su misterioso matrimonio fallido!

Fue por ello que no la detuvo. Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que habían hecho, todo lo contrario, había ilusionado a Yamato con ideas que esperaba desarrollarlas pacientemente…

 _-Sigue con tu vida, Yamato. La vida es muy corta._

Y eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Feliz feliz feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, señores, que después de mucho tiempo ausente aquí estoy de nuevo. Ojo, ya estaban advertidos, que yo para actualizar soy un tema, pero es que no había encontrado tiempo de corregir el capítulo para subirlo, y con corregirlo me refiero a reescribirlo prácticamente -seguro se me ha escapado un errorcillo por ahí, si lo ven no duden en decirme-, ya que no estaba contenta con el resultado, y mucho menos lo iba a hacer sin tener ya listo el siguiente.

Ahora bien, ¿Por qué me he tardado tanto?

Estuve trabajando un par de meses día y noche, por lo que por poco tuve vida social, y eso que de por sí soy medio antisocial.

Me casé. Luego de 11 años juntos, me acabo de casar con el mejor hombre del mundo. No pensábamos hacerlo, pero toda la porquería burocrática nos obligó. Pero fue una experiencia hermosa, sí que sí. Si necesitan algún tip de boda con mucho gusto se los doy.

Y… Estoy con trámites para mudarme. Otra vez. Y no es a la esquina. Me voy a otro jodido continente. Esto de ser inmigrante venezolano te vuelve casi que un gitano.

Así que bueno, disculpen la desaparición, pero ya ven, siempre soy un peo ambulante, boda, mudanza, trabajando como negra, pero todo bien. Hay salud, y eso es lo que importa.

Ahora bien, les debo las respuestas a sus comentarios, que aviso que los he leído todos, pero solo alcancé a responder unos cuantos y no quiero seguir retrasando la publicación. Por lo que en el siguiente capítulo les prometo respuestas a cada uno, así que aprovechen en este hacer todos los comentarios y preguntas que quieran.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? A mí me ha costado un buen definirlo. Finalmente saben lo que ocurrió con Yamato y su esposa, ¿Qué opinan?

No tengo más nada que decirles más que gracias por este 2018 y por el apoyo que me han dado con Stepmom's Recipe. Espero no decepcionarlos con este o volverlo un jodido drama como pasó con Roommates -Sorry for that-, así que nada, ¡Les deseo un increíble 2019 y espero que terminen este 2018 con la mejor vibra! Disfruten cada segundo, disfruten el tiempo en familia -Que no daría yo por volver a disfrutarlo- y disfrútense a sí mismos, porque cada centímetro de ustedes lo vale.

¡Feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!

Se despide,

Vai.


	4. Ebullición

**Stepmom's Recipe**

By: Vainiella

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

" _Ebullición"_

* * *

Yamato tomaba su café en silencio, con ambas manos en la tasa mientras observaba nada en particular. Su mente, que usualmente a esas horas de la mañana le gustaba habitar en la Caja de la Nada -Nombre dado por Takeru- en ese instante estaba muy lejos de estarlo.

Lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer despertaba en él un sentimiento agridulce que no tenía nombre. Mimi Tachikawa le atraía, eso estaba claro, pero, ¿Qué tanto? ¿Lo suficiente como integrarla a su vida? ¿O solo se trata de sexo? Porque, a ver, ayer fue un poco…Caliente. Tal y como el día en que se conocieron, haciendo evidente la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro.

No obstante, Yamato sentía que había algo más.

-¡Buenos días, papá!

Lucy apareció de repente en la cocina sorprendiendo a su padre. No tardó en acercarse a este para depositarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, además de un fuerte abrazo en el cuello. Yamato la recibió con un gusto inmenso, respirando el dulce aroma a naranja que desprendía el cabello de su hija.

Jude, por su parte, apareció un segundo después, pero a diferencia de su hermana solo se aproximó a su silla, cual era justo la que estaba en frente de su padre. Su silencio no era del todo preocupante, de por sí era un chico bastante introvertido, pero ya Yamato sabía por el brillo de sus ojos y sonrisa tímida de que estaba igual de contento que su hermana por el desayuno servido; pancakes con semillas de chía, huevos revueltos con queso Gouda y zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

-Buenos días, Jude- le saludó con cariño. El niño le sonrió ligeramente para luego empezar a comer –Quiero ver esos platos limpios, ¿De acuerdo?

-Papá, todos mis compañeros comen en la cafetería del colegio.

-Y probablemente sea porque no tienen un papá chef. Me preocupo por la condición higiénica de esa comida, Lu- le soltó Yamato dejando su tasa de café en la mesa. Lucy le sacó la lengua risueña.

Los niños estaban terminando de comer cuando en eso la puerta de la casa fue abierta, anunciado la llegada de la única persona que, aparte de Yamato Ishida y la niñera, tiene llaves del recinto.

-¡Muy buenos días!

Lucy y Jude sonrieron ampliamente, mirando hacia el umbral por el que en ese momento se asomaba su queridísimo tío Tk. El rubio menor se adentró a la cocina con buen humor.

-Buenos días, tío Tk- le saludó Lucy, recibiendo un beso en la cabeza de su parte, haciendo luego lo mismo con Jude.

-¿Desayunaste?- le preguntó Yamato.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche en tu cita?- le preguntó entonces Lucy.

-Pues, increíble- sentándose en la única silla que estaba disponible de la mesa –Tu profesora es una mujer estupenda, Lu.

-Te lo dije.

-Esperen- intervino Matt, frunciendo el ceño -¿Saliste con la profesora de Lucy?- Tk asintió, sin borrársele la sonrisa del rostro –¿Cómo…?

-Un día que fui a buscar a Lucy al colegio me presentó a la señorita Hikari, y bueno, me armé el valor de invitarla a salir. Por eso te pedí prestado el auto ayer.

-Primero, no me pediste el auto prestado para invitar a una chica a salir, y segundo, mucho menos me dijiste que era la profesora de Lucy.

-Vamos, papá. La señorita Hikari es muy buena, y creo que le gusta el tío Tk.

Tk la miró interesado.

-¿De verdad crees que le gusto?

-Si anoche llegaron a primera base, sí.

Yamato casi se ahoga con el café.

-Lucy,- pasmado -¿Cómo sabes lo que significa eso?- la niña puso los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a explicarle -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, simplemente sea de donde sea que lo estés sacando no lo hagas, ¿Estamos claros?

-Por el bien de tu padre será mejor que le hagas caso- en eso mira su reloj –Tienen cinco minutos para subir y cepillarse los dientes, chicos. Ya es hora.

Lucy y Jude se pararon de la mesa, con los platos ya limpios, y estaban a punto de irse cuando en eso Jude se acerca a su tío Tk para susurrarle algo en el oído. Matt observó la escena con gesto de dolor, pero prefería mil veces que sea su hermano o Lucy con los que pueda hablar Jude que alguien más.

Tk le sonrió, revolviéndole los cabellos.

-Vale. Ahora, ve a cepillarte.

Jude siguió a su hermana por las escaleras, dejando a ambos adultos en la cocina.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No puedo decirte, es una sorpresa- Matt enarcó una ceja –Recuerda que tu cumpleaños es este sábado.

-Ah, cierto- distraído, levantándose de la mesa para lavar los platos –Por favor, solo quiero una simple celebración con ustedes tres.

-Ya es tarde… Papá y mamá vendrán este fin. Y me tomé la libertad de invitar también a Jou y a su esposa.

-Rayos, Tk, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas- se quejó Yamato, lavando con cuidado las vajillas para ponerlas a secar a un lado –Dime por favor que no invitaste a nadie más.

-Solamente a Mimi Tachikawa.

Entonces Yamato palideció, dejando caer un plato dentro del fregadero con torpeza. Volteó a ver a su hermano con el rostro desencajado sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a abofetearlo.

-¡Hombre, que cara!

-Dime que me estás jodiendo.

-Estoy jodiendo- dijo con diversión, levantándose de la mesa para luego apoyarse del mueble, junto a Yamato –¿Qué? ¿Tan mala idea es?

Su silencio hizo que Tk se sintiera motivado con la conversación, elevando las cejas una tras otra haciendo que Matt terminara por encontrarlo un poco divertido.

-Tk, todo es meramente profesional.

-Sí, claro, sobre todo aquella noche que la llevaste a su casa, ¿No?

Yamato volvió a dejar caer el mismo plato que estaba lavando.

-Venga, que te vas a quedar sin vajillas.

Eso le pasaba por haber soltado la lengua y contarle a su hermano lo ocurrido.

¡Menos mal que aún no sabe lo de ayer!

-¡Hey, chicos, apúrense que es tarde!

Un lejano sí de parte de los niños tranquilizó a Yamato.

-Entonces, con que profesional, ¿No?

-Vale, tienes razón, no fue nada profesional lo que hicimos, pero no se volverá a repetir.

-Pero te gustaría que se repitiera.

-Tk…

-Ay, hermano- negando con la cabeza -¿A quién quieres engañar?

En eso, los pasos apresurados de sus hijos se escucharon por las escaleras, y en un segundo ya estaban en la entrada de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa y ya con sus bolsos de colegio en los brazos.

-¡Listos!

-A ver esos dientes- tanto Lucy como Jude se acercaron a su tío, mostrando todos los dientes con orgullo -Muy bien, ¿Listos para ir al colegio?

-¡Sí!

-¡Andando!

-¡Adiós, papá!

-Que tengan un buen día- de vuelta a la mesa con su tasa de café dijo aquello observando como corrían hacia la entrada de la casa, sentándose en el piso para ponerse los zapatos del colegio.

Decir que hace un año tenía que ayudar a Jude a amarrarse los zapatos.

-Bueno, te veo luego.

-En realidad…- empezó con duda, ya que sabía que su hermano no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo -Hoy llegaré un poco tarde.

Tk enarcó una ceja.

-Tengo que mostrarle a Mimi la cocina de Ai Fiori para tomar referencias, y solo puede después de las seis.

-Claro, claro. Eso suena muy profesional- Yamato gruñó de mala gana, reconociendo la connotación de aquel comentario.

-¡Vamos, tío Tk!

-¡Ya voy, lo siento!- sonriendo como despedida a su hermano -Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo me encargo de los niños. Ah, y…- frenándose en la entrada de la cocina -Ya es momento de que continúes con tu vida, ¿No?

Y antes de que Matt dijera algo más el chico tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa junto con los niños, no sin antes que volvieran a despedirse de su padre desde la puerta principal.

-No eres el único que me ha dicho eso- dijo con tono burlón, recordando las palabras de la castaña el día de ayer.

* * *

-Apúrate, estúpido.

-Que ya voy, mujer.

Mimi abrazó con impaciencia la carpeta con bocetos en su interior, esperando en la recepción de la oficina mientras el idiota de su mejor amigo seguía buscando su sweater chasmere, cual aparentemente llevaba mucho tiempo en manos de Miyako y ya era hora de recuperarlo.

-La verdad no entiendo- se escuchaba farfullar al moreno, quien seguía husmeando en el escritorio de Miyako -¡Ya tiene el cabello color purpura! Parece un teletubbie con mi sweater.

Mimi miró se celular notando la hora, y un nuevo Whatsapp por parte de Yamato Ishida.

-Mierda- abriendo la aplicación para leer el texto. Un "Estoy abajo" hizo que se exasperara más todavía -Maldición, Taichi, ¡Te compro uno nuevo si quieres!

-Ya, ya- apareciendo finalmente con el sweater color morado -¿Cuál es tu problema?- cerrando la puerta de la oficina con llave -¿Tienes que ir a algún lado, acaso?

 _Sí, supieras que sí. No soy una ermitaña de mierda_ , pensó.

-Tengo que ver a un cliente.

Tai la miró con duda, que tras cerrar con llave empezó a caminar hacia los ascensores mientras miraba curioso a la castaña.

-¿A esta hora?- suspicaz -¿Qué cliente?

¿Decirle o no decirle?

-Yamato Ishida.

-Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo divertido, entrando ambos al ascensor -Yo te puedo decir qué clase de trabajo le haría yo a ese cliente.

-Por Dios, Tai… Eres un depravado.

-No, cariño. Soy gay, y se ve que ese hombre tiene al menos cincuenta sombras, ¿Cómo carajos puedes estar a solas con él y no arrancarle la ropa?

-No quiero arrancarle la ropa.

-Seguro te afeitaste para esta noche.

Un sonrojo considerable se adueñó del rostro de la castaña, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para replicarle se abrieron las puertas en el piso cuatro, dejando entrar a una señora quien tras darles las buenas noches se ubicó frente a las puertas del ascensor, dándoles la espalda.

Mimi seguía batallando con las suposiciones de Taichi -Especialmente la última-, por lo que no se detuvo en seguir la conversación entre susurros.

-Solo es trabajo. Hoy veremos la cocina del restaurant donde trabaja actualmente para usarla como referencia.

-Ajá.

Ya estaban llegando a PB.

-Solo digo…- continuó Taichi -No me imagino de qué serías capaz de hacerle ahora, si cuando era un desconocido casi te lo follas en la puerta de tu casa.

Mimi le dio un golpe en el brazo por haber dicho aquello sin bajar la voz, justo antes de que la señora los viera de reojo.

Ya en planta baja los tres salieron del ascensor, permitiendo una considerable distancia entre la vieja y ellos para continuar la conversación.

-Eres increíble.

Al poner un pie fuera del edificio de oficinas, la castaña notó la camioneta de Yamato estacionada en frente, y con el hombre recostado contra la puerta de copiloto esperando por ella. La reconoció casi de inmediato, al intercambiar miradas el Ishida le sonrió de medio lado logrando que unas cuantas mariposas formaran una revuelta en su estómago.

-Hey, ¿Ese no es…?

-Sí. Adiós.

-Eh, eh, no tan rápido- riendo -Con razón estabas histérica por irte- mirándola con picardía -Espero que realmente te hayas afeitado para esta noche.

-¡Tai!

-A ver, cariño, que ese príncipe tiene una carroza de ocho cilindros y 500 caballos de fuerza- mirando de reojo la camioneta del rubio -¡Es un partidazo!

-Eres tan superficial…- poniendo los ojos en blanco -Ahora sí me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

-Espera.

-¿Y ahora qu..?

Y antes de que volviera a dar otro paso sintió como una mano grande y varonil rodeaba su cintura para detenerla, haciendo que Mimi mirara con sorpresa a su mejor amigo quien de pronto la había acercado a su cuerpo. Taichi la miraba juguetonamente mientras la apretaba contra él, pudiendo sentir su formado abdomen y pectorales de ensueño. Su camisa se adhería a sus marcados músculos, como siempre, pero estaba demasiado anonada con aquel inesperado movimiento como para decirle algo, se había quedado sin palabras apenas vio como Tai acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros para dejar un sensual beso en su cuello.

Y luego simplemente se separó, como si nada, los tres segundos más raros de su vida. Luego lo único que hizo fue guiñarle un ojo.

-Hasta mañana, gatita- dijo despidiéndose, alejándose de la castaña.

¿Qué demonios…?

Recobrando la compostura, volvió a la realidad mirando por donde se había ido su mejor amigo con ganas de lanzarle un zapato, ¡Le ha picado un bicho en el culo! Contuvo su incomodidad solo porque sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella, notando entonces que Yamato seguía recostado contra el auto a la espera.

Dios, de paso presenció eso, ¡Que vergonzoso!

Caminando hacia el rubio mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ocultar el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro, notó entonces que la mirada de Yamato había cambiado, incluso podía verlo un poco tenso.

-H-Hola- saludó ella tan pronto estuvo cerca.

-Hey- dijo él con cierta frialdad -¿Lista?

-Claro.

Yamato le abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que Mimi estuviera sentada y con cinturón para cerrarla. La castaña vio como le daba la vuelta al carro para luego montarse en el lado del conductor y encender el vehículo. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, pero podía ver la misma tensión de antes en sus hombros y mandíbula.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-No.

 _Ay, ¿Qué le pasa?_

Le hizo dos preguntas más para hacer conversación, pero las respuestas que obtenía no la invitaba a continuar. Bien, algo le ocurría, ¿Qué pasó con la linda sonrisa con la que la recibió? Finalmente desistió y ambos fueron consumidos por el silencio hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner un poco de radio, escuchándose de fondo la voz de un locutor opinando sobre el tráfico en New York.

A los segundos el celular de la castaña vibró como aviso, haciendo que Mimi diera un pequeño brinco. Se fijó en la pantalla notando un nuevo mensaje por Whatsapp.

Era Tai.

 _Tranquila, sigo siendo gay, pero soy hombre y sé como funciona la mente de un hombre. Me lo agradecerás._

 _Ten una excelente noche._

-¿Es estúpido o qué?- farfulló molesta, sin entender.

-¿Perdón?

Sonrojándose, volteó a ver a Yamato.

-N-Nada.

Silencio.

-Ya falta poco para que lleguemos.

-Vale.

Y en ese mismo silencio llegaron a su destino, ya que segundos después estaba Yamato metiéndose al estacionamiento privado del restaurant Ai Fiori.

Mimi lo conocía, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Había venido por una segunda cita hace un par de meses y la verdad no había terminado nada bien… Si es que podría llamarse cita algo como eso. Es decir, ya había notado las miraditas del imbécil sobre la mesera que los atendió, pero según su madre era un buen chico, ya saben, de los que no se encuentran…

Hasta que los encuentras en el pasillo del baño comiéndose a la mesera como si fuera el jodido postre.

Al estacionarse ambos se bajaron del vehículo, caminando hacia la parte trasera del restaurant para entrar por la cocina. Todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, mirando con sorpresa a la desconocida que estaba junto a Matt.

-Buenas noches- la voz seria del hombre hizo que todos respondieran el saludo con obediencia -Hoy la señorita Tachikawa nos acompañará para presenciar un día común en Ai Fiori. Por favor, continúen como si ella no estuviera aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

No obstante Mimi ya se había percatado de la mirada extraña de una mujer que parecía pertenecer al equipo de cocineros. Apenas sus miradas coincidieron la linda rubia de ojos azules se dio la vuelta para continuar cortando unas verduras, dejándola un poco desconcertada.

-¿Lista?

La voz del rubio hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-Ahm… Sí, claro, ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Bueno, si prefieres puedo darte un breve tour en donde están los comensales antes de…

-No, no hace falta. Ya conocía este lugar.

El tono con que había dicho aquello la dejó en evidencia, pero ya era muy tarde para disimular la pizca de amargura en sus palabras así que antes de recibir un interrogatorio se dio la vuelta para observar con detalle toda la cocina.

Matt tuvo que tragarse su curiosidad para dar inicio al tour, explicándole la funcionalidad de cada área, de cada cocinero, de cada olla.

Habían transcurrido unos 47 minutos para el momento en que habían visto todo lo necesario.

-Es bastante similar a lo que tenemos en La Masserie- dijo entonces Mimi, tomando otra foto de la cocina -Solo hace falta cambiar unos detalles y listo.

-Gracias por haber venido en tu tiempo libre.

-Para nada, gracias a ti por la clase magistral de cocina. Esto fue realmente útil.

Matt la observó disimuladamente mientras la chica hacía otras anotaciones en su celular. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño descuidado, con ciertos mechones invadiendo su rostro.

-¿Sabes cómo dimos contigo?- antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya Yamato había soltado ese comentario, más para continuar la velada que por otra cosa. Mimi entonces lo miró curiosa -Mi hermano y yo vimos lo que hiciste en Meadowsweet.

-Meadows… ¡Ah! Ya- recordando aquel restaurant -Polo y Steph. Son un amor.

-Nos gustó mucho el diseño para La Masserie- continuó Yamato -Así que mi hermano se puso a investigar un poco y luego terminé en tu oficina ofendiendo a tus empleados y sus tacones.

Aquel comentario le causó gracia a la castaña, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse al recordar aquel momento.

Pero entonces el sonido de un cuchillo cayendo al suelo resonó por toda la estancia, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡Sous chef, Irina se cortó!

Tanto Mimi como Matt se alertaron con aquello, y automáticamente el rubio corrió hacia la víctima. Era la misma mujer con mirada curiosa de antes.

La castaña observó como el hombre tomaba delicadamente la mano de la rubia para contemplar la herida con detalle y así catalogar el nivel de daño, tal como había hecho ayer con ella cuando se había cortado por la caída. Claro está, atendía a Irina como atendería un doctor a su paciente. Con Mimi había sido demasiado íntimo, demasiado delicado. Y decir que luego habían…

Pero en eso Mimi se percató de un sonrojo adueñándose de las mejillas de la rubia, y aunque Yamato estaba demasiado absorto curándola con el botiquín de primero auxilios como para notarlo, Mimi sí lo hizo.

-Debes tener más cuidado, Irina- le dijo con voz grave, terminando de limpiar la herida para luego permitir que una señora con gesto amable se ocupara del resto -No hará falta puntos, pero si quieres puedes retirarte.

-Sí, sous chef.

Yamato se alejó de la mujer para luego acercarse a la castaña, quien miraba con simpatía al Ishida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó tras llegar a ella.

-Eres un poco severo, ¿No lo crees?

-Su distracción atrasó al equipo.

-Y me pregunto qué le habrá distraído…- Matt iba a comentar algo al respecto dado que parecía saber algo que él no, pero la chica simplemente sonrió divertida para luego mirar la hora en su celular -Creo que ya estamos listos.

Yamato asintió, y luego volteó a ver a su equipo de trabajo para despedirse. Mimi aprovechó la oportunidad para confirmar sus sospechas y notar como la joven a la que llaman Irina los observó con gesto abatido.

Una vez fuera del restaurant ambos caminaron hacia el auto del Ishida, y a un metro del vehículo la castaña rompió el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Sueles romper corazones a menudo?

Matt la miró como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la pobre Irina, y como su distracción casi la deja sin dedo.

Mimi al ver su expresión soltó una risita.

-Así que hablamos de esposas-no-esposas pero no de Irinas.

Yamato bufó por lo bajo.

-Irina fue algo que no tenía que haber ocurrido- apoyándose en el techo de su camioneta mientras Mimi lo miraba atenta desde el otro lado -Incluso no sé porque permití que ocurriera algo.

-Suele pasar- intentando restarle importancia y de esa forma ignorar cierto pinchazo de celos molestándola -Yo también he salido con chicos que terminaron siendo un dolor de cabeza.

-¿El de Ai Fiori fue uno?

La castaña supo a qué se refería. Había sido demasiado obvia.

-Pues… Sí, el de Ai Fiori fue uno de ellos- poniendo los ojos en blanco -Y si no fuera por Taichi hubiese terminado llorando como una adolescente despechada.

Mimi no se dio cuenta, y es que justamente se estaba montando en la camioneta cuando a Yamato le cambió la cara.

Ah, el gran Taichi.

Ese beso en el cuello, ese innecesario y bastante íntimo beso en el cuello, ¿Qué significa? Es evidente por lo que acaba de decir y por el historial que tienen desde que se conocieron que ella no tenía novio, o al menos no estaba interesada en tenerlo, pero ¿Qué puede ser Taichi de ella? Porque indudablemente un simple socio no es. No.

 _¿Un pretendiente que la deja sin pantaletas, la invita a tomar cafecitos y de paso le da besos en el cuello descaradamente como despedida?_

Se montó en el vehículo y tan pronto lo puso en marcha aceleró saliendo del estacionamiento como un soplo, logrando que Mimi echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferrara un poco al asiento.

-Eh, Toretto, que esto no es una pista- lo miró de reojo, notando esa expresión fría y una mirada un poco intensa que hizo que Mimi quisiera aferrarse a la puerta.

-Lo siento- giró un poco el volante para incorporarse en el tráfico, ya camino a casa de la castaña -¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-¿Quiénes?

-Tú y el arquitecto Yagami.

Mimi elevó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Vaya, ¿Unos siete u ocho años? No lo sé… Prácticamente desde la universidad- encogiéndose de hombros.

Así que desde la universidad… Bien, el chico le lleva la delantera como por mucho, pero nada era oficial, por lo que le daba la oportunidad de seguir indagando.

 _¿Y para qué? Si hay algo entre esos dos te carcomería de los celos, hombre._

¿Y si no?

-Siempre ha estado ahí- dijo distraídamente mirando hacia al frente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Ishida -No sé en qué momento se ha vuelto vital para mí, pero simplemente está cuando lo necesito.

Vale, ese puñetazo en el corazón ha sido únicamente su culpa. Quien le manda de andar preguntando.

Yamato asintió, cruzando en la siguiente avenida para evitar un poco el tráfico. Por suerte estaban a 10 minutos de la casa de la castaña.

Mimi lo observó de reojo, notando que había pasado más de un minuto desde que intercambiaron palabra.

-Y… ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

El rubio volteó a verla, tomándole por sorpresa la pregunta ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en como continuar la conversación sin dejar en evidencia su malestar. Sonrió levemente.

-Están bien, gracias por preguntar- pausa -Es muy probable que en este momento estén con el tío TK planeando una sorpresa para mi cumpleaños.

-Con que tu cumpleaños…- mirándolo con picardía -¿Cuántos siglos van a ser?

Él solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

-No sé, ¿98?- Matt la miró de reojo sin pizca de gracia -Vale, vale, en serio, ¿Unos 45 años?

-Estás bromeando, ¿No?- la castaña sonrió con inocencia disfrazada -Vale. Tengo 38, Mimi.

-¡Caray, solo eres ocho años mayor que yo!

Esta vez fue el Ishida que la miró suspicaz.

-No puede ser que tengas 30. Todo este tiempo pensé que tenías 23 años como mucho.

-Que exageración- riendo -Aunque podría decirse que eso lo saqué de mi madre. Tiene 53 años pero parece de mi edad…- en eso abre los ojos de golpe -Uy, si se entera que dije que es una cincuentona me mata.

-Tranquila, te prometo que no le diré nada- le soltó el rubio con camaradería, guiñándole un ojo.

De pronto la castaña se sintió perdida.

Por supuesto, no cabía la posibilidad de que Matt entrara demasiado en su vida como para que conozca a su madre, pero… La idea de que la conozca no le espantaba, es decir, si podía ser así de divertido y atento estaba segura de que Satoe lo amaría.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en su casa. Matt estacionó el auto frente al edificio poniendo luego el seguro de mano.

-Bueno, nuevamente gracias por el aventón…- dijo mirándose las manos con un poco de nervios, no queriendo bajarse del auto aún -Creo que esta vez fue mucho más ameno que el anterior.

Vale, eso fue tonto, pero de pronto se había puesto nerviosa, temiendo que saliera a colación lo que había ocurrido ayer en La Masserie.

Por supuesto, haber nombrado aquella otra noche no había sido muy inteligente que digamos.

No estaba lista para darle nombre a lo que sentían. Era evidente que Yamato le atraía de sobremanera, pero el no admitirlo ante él era como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

Parecía una universitaria.

-Por supuesto, en comparación con el anterior no dormiste la mayor parte del trayecto, ni balbuceaste incoherencias- le respondió el Ishida divertido, acomodándose en su asiento para observar mejor la expresión de la castaña.

Esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse como una adolescente.

-Oh, por Dios- mirándolo espantada -¿Qué dije?

Matt se mordió el labio inferior con cara de que tenía un gran secreto que no pensaba compartir con nadie.

-¡Yamato!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?- el rubio enarcó una ceja -Tienes que decirme, me estoy imaginando cualquier cosa y es peor.

 _No lo creo_ , pensó. Suspirando, miró a la chica con cierta duda.

-Recuerdo vagamente que querías hacer cosas indebidas con mi hermano…

-¡Ay, no!

Mimi enterró el rostro entre sus piernas, soltando un corto chillido en el acto. Podía sentir su rostro caliente como un carbón en llamas.

-Hey, ya se me había olvidado- Mimi maldijo su vida entre murmullos -Anda, Mimi, no pasa nada, todos hemos pasado por eso.

-¡No quiero follarme a tu hermano!

-Por Dios, no tienes que decírmelo. Ya lo sé,- Mimi seguía con el rostro enterrado entre sus piernas -Oye…

Matt acercó su mano a su cabeza, dándole dos pequeños toques.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Déjame, soy un avestruz.

De pronto el rubio empezó a reírse, una risa que, aunque había durado unos pocos segundos, para Mimi fue la cosa más maravillosa de oír. Volviendo a su postura normal, contempló como se iluminaba el rostro de su acompañante, y lo guapo que se veía cuando sonreía así.

Matt le gustaba mucho, y su corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras su estómago se llenaba de mariposas era la clara prueba de ello.

¿Por qué seguir negándolo?

-Eres como una niña- soltó dejando de reír para luego observarla con calidez. Acercó su mano a su rostro para ocultar un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja, proporcionándole una caricia en el acto -Por cierto… Puedes decirme Matt, si quieres.

-¿Matt?

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

La frialdad de esos ojos azul hielo había desaparecido por completo, y entonces Mimi simplemente lo miró de la única forma en la que una mujer mira a un hombre con ganas de ser besada.

Entreabrió sus labios para respirar profundamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus emociones. Yamato entonces comprendió que el mejor momento para besar a Mimi Tachikawa era ese. En sus labios se dibujaron una apetecible y discreta redondez, como si deseara pronunciar la letra u. Y tal como ayer, jamás en su vida había deseado tanto besar a alguien.

Pero Yamato Ishida era un idiota.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él, y en lugar de acortar las distancias y apoderarse de sus labios, había mirado su reloj.

-Será mejor que…me vaya- dijo de pronto el rubio -Los niños…

Mimi tomó esta indirecta con toda la dignidad posible.

-Claro, claro- respondió ella para luego desviar su vista, lejos de cualquier cosa que sea azul y que haga que su corazón brinque -Gracias por el aventón, Yamato.

Un abismo frío se interpuso entre ambos, y antes de que el rubio pudiera arrepentirse ya Mimi se había bajado del vehículo.

 _¡Detenla!_

Derrotado y sintiéndose enormemente mal consigo mismo, observó como la mujer ingresaba al edificio.

 _Eres un estúpido, Yamato Ishida._

-¿Qué me pasa?- se dijo estrellando suavemente la cabeza contra el volante.

¿Por qué hizo eso?

Ella quería que la besara, ¡Ella le invitó a besarla! Lo vio en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su expresión… No obstante, en lugar de ello, no, ¿Qué tal si la rechazamos descaradamente? Como si no existiera química, como si no existiera una atracción que casi los lleva al paraíso un día antes.

¡Ahora sí que lo había arruinado!

Y todo porque no se permitía la oportunidad de ser feliz, o de al menos intentarlo, y eso era gracias a un simple pero penetrante temor de perderlo todo de nuevo.

En eso, al subir la mirada para encender el auto y emprender su camino a casa, reconoció a lo lejos a una pelimorada mientras llevaba de la correa a un Schnauzer.

 _Ya es momento de que continúes con tu vida, ¿No?_

La voz de su hermano hizo eco en su cabeza, y entonces entendió que no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Apenas ingresó a su departamento se quitó los tacones y los lanzó a la cesta de zapatos que estaba en la entrada. Dejó caer la cartera al piso. Se sacó sus ajustados pantalones y al igual que la cartera los dejó en el suelo, vistiendo únicamente su camisa de botones de seda y por su puesto su ropa interior.

Estuvo a punto de quitarse el resto de la ropa, pero su trayecto hasta el refrigerador para buscar una botella de vino la detuvo. Apenas localizó la botella que había empezado a beber el día anterior la agarró por inercia, sacándole el corcho torpemente para luego darle un largo sorbo del pico.

Es oficial.

Era una borracha empedernida.

Y una bien marginal, tomando vino directamente de la botella cuando tenía copas de 50 dólares.

¿Por qué se había expuesto de esa manera tan vergonzosa ante Yamato Ishida?

El día que se conocieron, cuando casi se lo come en la puerta de su casa, estaba pasada de copas, por lo que era la excusa perfecta. Aquello había ocurrido porque estaba borracha.

Pero, ¿Cómo explicar lo que ocurrió ayer? ¿Y lo de hoy?

¿Cómo explicarle a un hombre, considerando que seguía enamorado de su exesposa, que estaba obsesionada con la idea de comérselo a besos?

Por supuesto, el instinto de ellos por caer redondos ante los encantos de una mujer y de sus largas piernas era completamente normal, ¡Pero Mimi Tachikawa se había quedado sin excusas! Y no cabía duda, el hombre era un idiota. Primero casi se la come viva el día anterior y ahora la rechaza olímpicamente. Era evidente que el sentimiento no era recíproco, y ella de tonta va y le pone la cara de pánfila con la boca en forma de besito.

Mimi volvió a darle otro gran sorbo a la botella, regresando a la sala.

No se había molestado en buscar a la mascota de su madre porque sabía que Miyako se la había llevado para pasearla. No porque Miyako sea su asistente, sino porque era un animalista a tres tablas que adoraba a la mascota de su mamá… Y su mamá la adoraba a ella por eso. Hasta podría decir que se parecían bastante, sobre todo en el aspecto de buscarle pareja.

Pareja…

Volvió a tomar de la botella.

En eso, el timbre sonó un par de veces. Se dio la vuelta en camino a la puerta, abrazando a su elixir personal por si su pelimorada amiga decide arrebatársela. Para el momento en que ya estaba abriendo la puerta, recordó un pequeño detalle.

¿Por qué Miyako tocaría el timbre si tiene llaves?

 _Déjà vu._

Una figura masculina se irguió ante ella apenas la puerta fue abierta lo suficiente, haciendo que el corazón de la castaña latiera ferozmente al reconocer aquellos cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo.

-¿Yamato?

¿Qué hacía Yamato Ishida en la puerta de su departamento?

¿Y cómo es que el vigilante le sigue permitiendo el acceso? **  
**

-¿C-Cómo…? ¿Cómo lograste pasar?

-Me encontré a la señorita Inoue unos minutos después de que entraras.

Mimi buscó con la mirada algún rastro de Miyako, más no la encontró por ningún lado, olvidando por un instante que estaba en panties ante él, y peor aún, con una botella en mano.

-En serio creo que te encanta el exhibicionismo- ella lo miró por un segundo sin entender el comentario, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta a que se refería.

-¡No otra vez!- usando la puerta para cubrirse -Lo siento. Estaba…

-Sola, espero- ella solo puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario.

-Dame un minuto.

-No, espera, será un segundo- ella aguardó desconcertada, dejando la botella en el suelo con torpeza como si el Ishida no la hubiese visto -Yo… Solo vine a decirte algo y me voy.

Se agarró la cabeza, pensando bien sus palabras. Mimi lo miraba desde su lugar sin entender.

Pero Yamato olvidó todo lo que pensaba decirle cuando subía en el ascensor.

¿Cómo poner en palabras un sentimiento que no tenía nombre?

¿Cómo decirle que él había querido besarla hace unos minutos, pero que temía arruinarlo?

-¿Hola…?

Matt soltó un bufido.

No podía hablar.

Pero esta vez sí podía besarla.

Así que simplemente acortó la distancia entre ambos y se adueñó de sus labios con dar un solo paso. Tomó su rostro, acunando sus suaves mejillas enrojecidas y sintiendo el calor del vino emanar de ellas. A diferencia de ayer, aquel beso no evidenciaba un deseo carnal que casi los quema. Fue un beso dulce, delicado, pero con cierto sabor a añoranza mezclado con vino que fue casi agridulce.

Al separarse Mimi seguía con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo como el rubio se alejaba de su rostro.

-Lamento ser un idiota a veces. No sé como comportarme cuando estoy cerca de ti- la castaña finalmente lo miró hipnotizada, todavía embriagada por el sabor de sus labios -Y tampoco tengo muy claro lo que piensas de esto, pero no voy a seguir haciéndome el ciego cuando claramente me gustas, Mimi.

Y con ello la castaña entendió todas las novelas rosas que alguna vez había leído, y lo que realmente significa que se te acelere el corazón.

-Yo…

-Espera, no digas nada- Matt miraba el suelo un poco apenado por exponer sus sentimientos de esa forma -Solo…piénsalo esta noche, y mañana lo hablamos. Sea lo que sea que decidas lo aceptaré, ¿Vale?

Mimi asintió, aún con medio cuerpo tras la puerta. Pudo notar como el rubio hacía todo lo posible por evadir la mirada, respetando su desnudez.

-Buenas noches, Mimi.

Si supiera que la única forma para que sean buenas noches es continuar lo que él había empezado.

-Matt.

El rubio, quien ya se había dado la vuelta para caminar al ascensor, se detuvo dubitativo al escuchar su apodo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mimi había saltado fuera del departamento para alcanzarlo y tomar su mano, obligándolo a darse la vuelta y así corresponder con sorpresa un inesperado beso lleno de anhelo y dulzura. Tomó su fina cintura con una electrizante caricia mientras que Mimi había elevado sus brazos para rodear el cuello del Ishida, dejando completamente al descubierto su ropa interior puesto que su camisa de seda se había elevado con aquel estirón, no pasando desapercibido para él.

Yamato trató de bajar su camisa para ocultar un poco aquella inocente desnudez, mirando a su alrededor por si había algún curioso vecino al acecho.

Mimi sonrió contra sus labios al percatarse de su preocupación.

-Creo que olvidé que no tengo pantalones.

-Pues yo no lo he olvidado, así que entra antes de que alguien te vea.

-¿Y si entras conmigo?

Matt notó el brillo coqueto en sus ojos color miel, debatiéndose internamente sobre las aptitudes de un caballero. Mimi por su parte hizo un hipnotizante recorrido con su dedo índice y su uña impecablemente pintada desde el cuello del hombre hasta su abdomen.

Oh, ¿Cómo negarse?

La castaña aceptó su piel de gallina y balbuceo como una respuesta positiva, tomando su mano con cariño para luego jalarlo con ella hacia el departamento. Matt contempló como algún que otro mechón de su cabello saltaba con cada paso que daba, y una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras de sí, dedicándose unos pocos segundos para contemplarse el uno al otro como si aquello no fuera real.

El protocolo, la diplomacia y los parámetros, todo se fue a la mierda tan pronto sus labios volvieron a unirse esta vez en un beso lleno de frenesí. Las manos de él estaban por todos lados y las manos de ella le clavaban las uñas como un gesto de pertenencia.

El ambiente se puso cada vez más caliente, y un gemido se escapó de los labios de Mimi cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared, pues el rubio la había tomado de los muslos para cargarla y estrellarla contra alguna parte del departamento, sirviéndole de apoyo.

Esta vez no había razón para negarse, o al menos lo habían olvidado por completo. Aquel era el momento para disfrutarse, y lo aprovecharían al máximo.

Besó su cuello y acarició la desnudez de su cuerpo cuando elevó la prenda de seda, y pronto la ropa se había vuelto un obstáculo, no tardando mucho en salir volando por los aires la franela del rubio y los botones de la camisa de la castaña. Esos botoncitos del demonio eran demasiado pequeños para abrirlos uno por uno y por supuesto la paciencia era escasa, considerando el tiempo que tenían sin tener sexo y las ganas que se tenían mutuamente. Tan pronto la camisa fue despojada de su lugar Yamato solo pudo balbucear en sus labios una cosa.

-Prometo comprarte otra.

Mimi rio con aquel comentario, luego sintiendo como era besada desde su cuello hasta el centro de sus senos, bien apretados gracias al sexy brassier que había decidido vestir hoy.

Bien, puede que Tai tenga un poco de razón con lo de haberse preparado para esta noche…

Seducidos por los gemidos y por sus agitadas respiraciones, abandonaron aquel entretenido rincón para luego encaminarse a la habitación de Tachikawa, quien guiaba los pasos ciegos de Yamato pues éste no paraba de besar su cuerpo. Siendo un departamento pequeño no fue mucho lo que tuvieron que caminar, aunque hayan tenido que tropezar con alguna que otra cosa en el trayecto.

Encontrar la habitación de la castaña no fue problema. Una vez en ella, el rubio depositó con delicadeza a Mimi entre los cojines de la cama. Ella por su parte se terminó de quitar la camisa de seda para luego abrir las piernas y dejar un claro mensaje de lo que quería.

Sensual. Hermosa. Exquisita.

Yamato desabrochó su correa y pantalones para luego despojarse de ellos. La castaña contempló su cuerpo varonil, no muy ejercitado, pero tampoco muy delgado. Era el cuerpo de un hombre, uno que en ese instante se aproximó a ella para luego ubicarse entre sus piernas, aun vistiendo su ropa interior por suerte, pues sentía morirse de una combustión espontanea.

Los besos continuaron, y Mimi rodeó con sus piernas también el cuerpo del hombre, sintiendo esta vez con todo su esplendor su sexo presionándola, rosándola, reclamándola. Se sentía en el cielo con su lengua lamiendo su cuello y suspirando su nombre. No tardaron mucho en impacientarse con el juego previo, notando entonces que habían quedado completamente desnudos sin darse cuenta, y que su ropa interior estaba esparcida por toda la alcoba.

-Por favor, dime que tienes un…

-En el cajón, allí…- Mimi estiró la mano señalando la mesa auxiliar derecha de su cama. Matt no tardó en estirarse para alcanzar el cajón y abrirlo, encontrando cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba buscando.

-Aquí no hay nada.

-Está al fondo…- pero entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando lo que había también al fondo –¡E-Espera!

Muy tarde, pues Yamato había encontrado no solamente un condón, sino también un juguete bastante interesante que no era para niños.

-Vaya, vaya…

-¡Eh, deja eso!- Mimi intentó quitárselo sin éxito. El Ishida había tomado sus muñecas con una mano, aprisionándola contra la cama -¡Yamato!

-Un día tendrás que mostrarme como te divertías con esto- Mimi infló sus mejillas, completamente apenada -Pero por ahora tendremos que conformarnos conmigo.

El rubio se alejó de Mimi para arrodillarse y así poder colocarse más cómodamente el condón. La castaña por su parte lo contempló un poco intimidada, no creyendo que eso podría entrar en ella sin romperle algo. Tuvo que desviar la mirada avergonzada cuando Yamato la descubrió viéndolo, sonriendo socarrón. Solo tomó un par de segundos para colocarse el preservativo, y tan pronto estuvo listo volvió a ubicarse sobre Mimi, acariciando sus cabellos para relajarla.

-¿Lista?

Mimi asintió, doblando un poco las piernas y abrazando su cuello con sus manos.

Matt mojó sus dedos con saliva, y así mojarla a ella y no lastimarla. Ayudó a su miembro para que entrara poco a poco, y tan pronto estuvo completamente dentro de ella ambos gimieron con total placer, como si encajaran perfectamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sigue…- le rogó Mimi, mordiendo sus labios.

Los movimientos sensuales de cadera contra cadera, salir y entrar y respiraciones entrecortadas habían calentado sus cuerpos a tal punto que en cuestión de minutos estaban alcanzado el máximo placer. Mimi gemía con dicha mientras Yamato seguía enterrándose en ella, cuidando de no presionarla demasiado con su cuerpo pero lo suficiente como para que ella también sea complacida, logrando que poco a poco esté cerca del orgasmo.

Las uñas se clavaron en su espalda, y la espalda de Mimi se curvó para sentirlo más y más. El calor que emanaban sus cuerpos parecía estar al punto de ebullición, sintiendo como las emociones quemaban cualquier neurona pensante y así entregarse por completo al placer.

-¡Oh, Matt!

Una gota de sudor resbaló desde la nuca de Yamato hasta su zona lumbar, siguiendo la curva y los movimientos de su cuerpo para su impulso. Tuvo que besar a Mimi para acallar sus gemidos y así también callar los suyos, entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza y rapidez hasta el punto en que ella fue la primera en llegar al climax, gimiendo el nombre del Ishida mientras movía sus caderas hacia él para disfrutar al máximo del orgasmo.

Matt no tardó mucho en alcanzarla, aprovechando la sensibilidad de la castaña para presionarse más contra ella al momento de correrse, y mordiendo ligeramente su hombro mientras también alcanzaba el orgasmo. Fue como si de pronto se elevara y aislara del mundo, para luego poco a poco ir regresando al mundo terrenal.

Las respiraciones agitadas y el movimiento constante de sus pechos para llenar sus pulmones de aire solo evidenciaba el final de una noche inolvidable.

Matt apenas recuperó el aliento se dejó caer al lado de la castaña. Mimi por su parte se cubrió un poco con las sábanas húmedas, sin dejar de mirar el techo como si estuviera en estado de shock.

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó entonces el rubio, rompiendo con el silencio.

-Sí- Mimi lo miró -¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente- correspondiendo su mirada.

La castaña se sintió halagada. Yamato también se cubrió un poco con la sábana, tomando luego del brazo a Mimi para jalarla y así recostarla en su pecho. Ella tomó esto como una buena señal, abrazándolo tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad.

-Por cierto… Lo que dije antes de que, bueno, de esto…Lo dije en serio.

Mimi sonrió, sabiendo a lo que se refería, y sintiendo como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas. El abrazarlo más fuerte y enterrar más su rostro en su pecho fue la respuesta que Matt esperaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hello!

Aquí Vai de vuelta, aunque usted no lo crea.

No hace falta decir el porqué de mi desaparición, si es que el mudarme a otro país, a otro continente, no es razón suficiente, ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Vivita y coleando.

En lo que respecta al capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Obviamente esta no es una historia para niños con la escena final. Estamos hablando de 30 páginas llenas de Mimato, yeah. Y vaya que hace falta, ¿Cómo van esas autoras mimatosas? A escribir señoritas, que sé que Webtoon es lo máximo, pero por aquí también se les necesita.

El capítulo cinco está listo, solo le hace falta unos retoques -Ya, no como este, que me tomó una década publicarlo-. En lo que respecta a Scare e Instituto Hokkaido tenemos actualización, ¡Uy sí! Y aprovechando la oportunidad, anuncio que también he publicado una nueva historia. Y seguro dirán, Ay, Vai, ¿Otra más? Pues sí, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, así que he decidido publicarla con una póliza de seguro de 10 capítulos listos, para evitar atrasos. Así que todos los viernes nos veremos, woohoo!

Tengo a la musa desatada.

¡Hey, gracias por leer! Por ser pacientes con mis historias y por seguir ahí. Sepan que he leído todos sus reviews, y que a partir de los próximos capítulos responderé cualquier duda que tengan por aquí. Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Atte.

Vai

(Quien vive en una piña debajo del mar)


	5. Familia

**Stepmom's Recipe**

By: Vainiella

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

" _Familia"_

* * *

La castaña miraba su portamina de acero con cierta nostalgia en su mirada, completamente ignorante de que en ese momento la observaba un incrédulo Taichi Yagami desde la oficina de Miyako. La falta de privacidad a causa de las paredes de vidrio fue suficiente para dejar en evidencia el humor de la chica, quien era desconocedora de la gran nube negra que parecía llover sobre su cabeza.

El moreno se debatió internamente si volver a intervenir, más conocía el mal humor de su amiga, quien lo había botado de la oficina hace un par de horas.

-¿Qué haremos, Tai?- la pelimorada estaba de brazos cruzados, también contemplando la misma patética escena -Lleva así desde ayer.

-De verdad no la entiendo- el Yagami puso los ojos en blanco -¿Por qué es tan testaruda?

-Está asustada, es todo.

-Ya, es lógico, yo también me asustaría si después de follar por primera vez con un hombre me invite a conocer a su familia. Pero al menos no salió huyendo, ¿Acaso no es lo que ustedes quieren siempre?

-Tai, ya sabemos como es Mimi. Es alérgica a los niños, ¡Y él tiene dos!

El moreno volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

Luego de haber experimentado el mejor sexo de sus vidas no tardaron mucho en repetirlo, como si fueran un par de adolescentes en vez de treintañeros. La próxima jornada incluyó dos orgasmos por parte de la castaña y unas cuantas posiciones interesantes que se clavaron para siempre en la memoria del Ishida.

Ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro.

No obstante, luego de un par de horas, Yamato finalmente se dijo que era momento de regresar a casa, y Mimi lo entendió perfectamente. Pero aquello solo le recordó el gran detalle en la vida del rubio, y es que en este paquete él no venía solo.

Mientras el hombre se vestía, Mimi lo contempló sus mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura de su cuerpo, imaginando cómo sería ser la pareja de Yamato Ishida.

Y preguntándose internamente si estaba lista para ello.

-Mimi…

Yamato ya estaba vestido y listo para irse, dejando en evidencia la excelente noche unos cabellos más revueltos que de costumbre y unos labios sonrojados por los tantos besos robados. La castaña sonrió para luego levantarse de la cama, aún completamente desnuda, pero envolviéndose con las sábanas para caminar hacia el hombre.

Al llegar a él lo peinó un poco, aferrándose con una mano a la sábana.

-¿Me estás peinando?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué dirán mis vecinos si te ven salir así?

-Pues, lo mismo que pueden decir de tus gemidos- jalándola por la cintura -Por tu culpa probablemente no han podido dormir.

La castaña se puso más roja, para luego sonreír divertida.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-De no haberme tentado cuando vine a declararte mis sentimientos- Yamato intentó besarla, más la castaña estaba muy juguetona como para ponérselo tan fácil.

-No sabía que podía tentarlo, Sr. Ishida.

De pronto Mimi dejó de aferrarse a la sábana, dejándola caer para dejar al descubierto su desnudez. Yamato gruñó sin poder evitarlo, contemplando el cuerpo de la mujer ante él sin poder creer que había tenido la fortuna de hacerle todo lo que le había hecho hace unos minutos, ¡Lo que daría por poder repetirlo una y otra vez!

Y el que le haya dicho aquel apodo de los inicios… Vaya, Mimi sabía cómo ponerlo.

-Eres mi perdición- murmuró el hombre contra los labios de la castaña, para luego agacharse lentamente mientras besaba el centro de su pecho, la línea de su vientre antes del ombligo y…

Antes de que llegará más abajo, Mimi había empezado a suspirar del placer, cuando en eso Matt se había elevado en un segundo con la sábana en manos, envolviendo a la castaña como si fuera caperucita roja. Mimi le sacó la lengua, aceptando que Yamato debía irse.

-Gracias por esta noche, Mimi.

-Gracias a ti…- murmuró un poco avergonzada. Matt beso su nariz con dulzura para luego alejarse de ella y tomar sus llave y celular -Ehm, ¿Te veré mañana?

-Claro- de pronto recordó que tenía mil cosas que hacer mañana, y que por la noche había programado ver una película con los niños -Espera, acabo de recordar que mañana es imposible. Perdona.

-No hay problema, ¿Qué tal el viernes?- Mimi aguardó, pero al ver el rostro del hombre supo la respuesta.

-La verdad es que…

-Tranquilo, entiendo. Cuando tengas tiempo, no te preocupes.

Cuando tenga tiempo, ¡Daría lo que fuera por verla mañana mismo! Que en realidad es en unas horas, considerando que ya eran pasada la medianoche.

Al notar como cambió el brillo en los ojos de la castaña Yamato supo que debía hacer algo para demostrarle que realmente quería estar con ella, y que no estaba evadiéndola, como puede malinterpretarse.

-Podemos vernos el sábado. Es mi cumpleaños, después de todo.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Mi hermano ha planeado una reunión en la noche, pero si quieres podemos…

Pero entonces Mimi empezó a sentir ansiedad. La habitación de pronto se había puesto caliente, pero no en el sentido sensual, para nada, sino más bien en el sentido incómodo de la palabra. Los nervios atacaron sus pensamientos en cuestión de segundos, y antes de analizar realmente la proposición del Ishida, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Lo siento, ya hice planes con Tai para este sábado.

Esta vez fue Yamato quien la miró con sorpresa.

-Vaya…

-Gracias por la invitación, de todas maneras- Mimi miró el suelo, incómoda -Lo siento.

-Vale- un extraño silencio se adueñó del momento, haciendo que ambos se percataran de la incomodidad -Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No hace falta, tranquila- Mimi aguardó paciente -Hasta entonces.

Ni un beso de despedida.

Ni una sonrisa.

Y ni un mensaje desde aquel incidente, y ya era viernes.

Mimi, en la soledad de su oficina personal, volvió a esconder su rostro entre las manos, queriendo ocultar la vergüenza y humillación.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

Mimi no le ha escrito desde entonces, y él a ella tampoco. Ella por orgullo, él por dolido. Y es que decirle al hombre que acaba de confesar sus sentimientos que no iría a su cumpleaños porque ya hizo planes con su sexy mejor amigo había sido perfecto, ¡Perfecto! Pero por supuesto, Mimi no entendía como podía haberse ofendido tanto -Pues desconocía los celos que sentía el Ishida por el moreno-, y es que de igual forma había sido mentira, pues no había hecho ningún plan con el Yagami.

Y todo porque la sola idea de conocer a los hijos de Yamato le había aterrado.

¡Acaban de confesarse sus sentimientos! ¿Y ya pretendía presentarle a sus hijos?

¿Iba tan en serio la cosa? ¡Y tan rápido!

Era una gallina, le temía al compromiso, y no hace falta un anillo con una enorme piedra brillante para ello, ya con el "Hey, Mimi, te presento a tus futuros hijastros" era más que suficiente.

Se estaba comportando como una adolescente, ya lo sabía, ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!

-Mimi.

La voz de Tai fue lo único que pudo sacarla de su martirio. Dándole la espalda, Mimi recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla mientras contemplaba absorta la vista gracias al enorme ventanal.

-¿Qué quieres, Tai?

-Acá hay un rubio que quiere verte.

La castaña pegó un brinco al escuchar la palabra rubio, y se dio la vuelta en un segundo para luego buscar con la mirada algún rastro de Yamato Ishida.

Un simpático rubio de ojos azules le sonrió como saludó, pero no era su Matt.

-¡Tk!- Mimi dio rápidamente la vuelta a su escritorio, casi que corriendo hacia el joven que parecía tan contento de verla como ella. Lo abrazó fuertemente, y tan pronto se saludaron Mimi miró con mala cara a su mejor amigo por aquella deplorable introducción -¿Cómo pudiste haberlo presentado de esa forma? Ha sido grosero.

-Ha sido idea de Miyako, ¿Sabías que estudiaron juntos en el colegio?

Miyako sonreía inocente desde su escritorio.

-Solo queríamos comprobar tu reacción- dijo Tk risueño -Ha sido entretenido.

-¡Tú también!- Mimi lo miró frustrada -Dejen de divertirse a mi costa, ¿Quieren?

Tai elevó las manos en son de paz.

-Los dejo solos.

Apenas el Yagami cerró la puerta del despacho tras irse, Mimi tomó fuertemente las manos del rubio.

-Me da mucho gusto verte.

-Y a mí. Espero no importunarte.

-Para nada, eres más que bienvenido- jalando su mano hasta su escritorio -¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber?

-No, gracias. Solo he venido por unos minutos.

-Ah, que mal.

Takeru sonrió, encontrando realmente agradable estar cerca de la castaña.

-Iré directo al grano- dijo de repente, acomodándose en la silla mientras Mimi se recostaba en su escritorio -He venido en nombre de Yamato.

Vale, algo tenía que ver con aquella inesperada visita.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?- el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña fue la mejor respuesta. Takeru sonrió divertido por su reacción.

-Ay, Tk- pero entonces frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos -Sí.

-De acuerdo. Tú también le gustas a él. Así que, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué no están juntos? Mañana es su cumpleaños y no ha sabido de ti desde el miércoles.

-No es que no estamos juntos, pero…Lo estamos llevando paso a paso- respondió incómoda.

-Mimi, mi hermano es una persona demasiado reservada, pero te puedo asegurar que si te ha dicho que le gustas es porque va con todo. El paso a paso no funciona con él.

-A ver, que no es tan fácil- Mimi le dio la vuelta a su escritorio, alejándose del rubio al sentirse expuesta. Se sentó en su silla con mala cara -Tk, tu hermano tiene una familia, tiene dos hijos…

-¿Y qué? ¿Ser padre soltero es como tener sida en este siglo?

-¡Por Dios, no!- avergonzada -No es eso lo que quiero decir, pero… ¿Y si no somos compatibles? Además, sé perfectamente que él aún no ha olvidado a su exesposa, ¿Cómo crees que terminará todo si las cosas no marchan bien?

-Bueno, lo de Sora es un tema- dijo el rubio suspirando -Pero eso no significa que siempre será así. Lo de ser compatibles o no, no lo sabrás hasta intentarlo- Tk se recostó completamente en el respaldar de su silla, uniendo sus manos sobre su regazo -¿Sabes cuantas mujeres lo han intentado con él? Ninguna, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque él no se los permitió.

La castaña lo miró curiosa.

-En cambio, Mimi, contigo hizo lo que no había hecho con ninguna desde que Sora lo dejó.

-Tk…

-Escúchame. Él no me ha dicho nada ni sabe que estoy aquí, y odia que me meta en sus asuntos, pero es que desde ayer tiene una cara de acabado que no me gusta nada y… Vamos, qué antenoche por primera vez en años llegó tarde a casa. Dos más dos son cuatro- Mimi empezó a jugar con su portamina, más roja que antes -Por eso he venido, para entender por qué mi hermano está despechado, cuando sé que a ti también te gusta.

¿Yamato deprimido por ella?

-Pero… No me ha escrito.

-¿Y le has escrito tú a él?- Mimi negó débilmente -Eres una mujer independiente, con tu propia empresa y tus propias reglas, ¿Y estás esperando a que él sea el que escriba primero?- nuevamente la vergüenza empezó a teñir las mejillas de la castaña -Ambos son adultos, y ambos fueron responsables de lo que sea que hicieron. Tanto tú como él deben dejarse de estupideces y avanzar.

Mimi se mordió sus labios, sin saber que decir. Jamás imaginó que el hermano menor del hombre que le gusta podría venir a sermonearla y ubicarla en la vida. Y estaba demasiado avergonzada como para discutir, además, Tk era tan dulce que no quería enfrentarlo. Todo lo que le había dicho había sido con un tono cálido, cariñoso, como se le regañaría a un niño. Y puede que eso sea ella, una niña, pues su actitud para con el Ishida dejó mucho qué desear. Y el hecho de saber que él también la estaba pasando mal le dio a entender que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera, y tratar de sincerarse con él.

Takeru se levantó de la silla, mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa desde su altura.

-Me caes bien, Mimi Tachikawa, y por esa razón he decidido intervenir. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y quiero que vayas- se acercó a Mimi para tomar un bolígrafo suelto en el escritorio y escribir en un post de notas -Esta es la dirección de su casa. He planeado una reunión pequeña con familia y amigos. Llégate a las ocho y media, y ponte tan guapa como siempre, ¿Vale?

-No sé si sea buena idea.

-Piénsatelo- guiñándole un ojo -Además, no es por presionarte, pero…Es la única oportunidad que te queda para ganarte la confianza de Yamato. De lo contrario se cerrará otra vez.

Tk arrimó el Post It hacia Mimi, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano antes de retirarse de la oficina. La castaña vaciló, pero terminó por acercarse a leer la dirección, y notar un comentario extra en el papel rosado.

 _Sugerencias para el regalo:_

 _Es fanático de los Beatles._

Algo en aquel pequeño detalle hizo que la castaña sonriera.

Y fue lo que necesitó para poder armarse de valor.

* * *

-¡Yamato, hijo!

El rubio aceptó el abrazo de su madre y los dos besos de siempre en cada mejilla. El perfume a Chanel lo trasladó a su infancia, sintiéndose de pronto como un niño. Su padre no tardó en apretarle el hombro cariñosamente apenas su madre terminó de felicitarlo, pero a diferencia de ella no lo abrazó. Yamato Ishida sabía que su progenitor era de lo más arcaico, que los abrazos entre hombres era cosa rara, y nunca había tenido problema con ello.

No obstante, en lo que respecta a los nietos, el señor Hiroaki no tardó en agacharse para recibir con los brazos abiertos a ambos niños, que corrieron a abrazarlo.

Yamato contempló la escena divertido, sin entender como no había sido así con él cuando era niño.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-En el salón, conversando con Jou y Lisa.

-¡Oh, Jou también está aquí!- la señora Natsuko tomó del brazo a su hijo cariñosamente –¿Y nadie más?

El Ishida puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nadie más, mamá. Tus hijos siguen siendo solteros.

-Dios mío, ¿Qué habré hecho de mal con ustedes dos?- los niños se separaron de su abuelo, ahora para correr hacia la mamá del Ishida -¡Hola, mis tesoros!

Yamato caminó hacia el salón, siendo seguido por su padre.

-¿Cómo va el restaurant, hijo?

-Bien, papá. En dos meses será la apertura.

-¡Vaya, que rápido!- al ingresar al salón el hombre no tardó en reconocer al resto de los invitados, que aunque eran unos pocos, el señor Hiroaki tenía especial aprecio hacia uno de ellos -¡Pero si es Jou!

-Buenas noches, señor Hiroaki- un hombre de cabellos oscuros y alto sonrió con cariño al saludo del adulto mayor. El Ishida no tardó en acercarse para abrazarlo bruscamente, con dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda, gesto que hizo que el pobre Jou reaccionara adolorido, aún no acostumbrado a los rústicos gestos de cariño por parte del señor Hiroaki.

-Vas a matarlo, papá- se quejó Yamato, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y tu debes ser la fantástica Lisa- dijo el hombre al ver a la mujer embarazada que estaba junto a Jou. Era una simpática mujer de cabellos largos y también oscuros, y con pecas en las mejillas -Es un placer.

-El placer es mío.

-¡Jou, cariño!

Natsuko no tardó en aparecer en escena, también cautivada por la presencia del doctor de la familia. Aunque era el amigo de infancia de Yamato era también como un hijo para el matrimonio.

-Por Dios, ¿Acaso estoy pintado en la pared?- se quejó Tk risueño, quien estaba junto a Jou. A pesar de todo siempre tomaba aquello con humor -Hola papá, hola mamá.

-Ah, disculpa, ¿Te conozco?- dijo el señor Hiroaki, haciendo que esta vez Tk frunciera el ceño, no tan divertido -Venga, que ha sido una broma, ¿Cómo está el Shakespeare de la familia?

-Uff, papá, que cliché.

Yamato sonrió ante la escena.

Vale, sí fue buena idea que Takeru organizara su cumpleaños. Verlos ahí, todos juntos, ya era un regalo.

-Iré por los canapés- dijo el Ishida mientras su madre se enfrascaba en una entretenida conversación sobre bebés con la esposa de Jou. Lucy no tardó en unirse, pues era la que estaba más emocionada con la próxima adquisición familiar, siendo la tía Lisa su favorita, y única. Jude estaba en los brazos de Hiroaki, quien lo había cargado tan pronto lo vio caminar escurridizo entre sus piernas.

Cuando ya iba en camino a la cocina escuchó el timbre, y se detuvo extrañado a mitad de camino, sin entender quién podía ser. Miró su reloj descubriendo que eran las nueve menos cuarto, y que no esperaban a nadie más, ¿Quién podría ser?

Caminó a la puerta, y al abrirla, nada lo preparó para lo que estaba viendo.

Ahí parada, al inicio de los escalones del porche, estaba Mimi Tachikawa.

Matt tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces, sin entender nada. Magnifica como siempre, Mimi le sonrió con nerviosismo desde abajo, vistiendo un sobretodo gris claro abierto, con una falda negra, una camisa blanca por debajo de un sweater negro y unas medias negras que ocultaban sus largas sus piernas. Sus cabellos, largos y ondulados, estaban sueltos con algún que otro mechón ocupando sus hombros. Tan linda, tan ella, que Yamato sentía que estaba viendo un espejismo.

-Hola, Matt.

Pero fue su voz lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad, y pronto entendiera que ella realmente estaba ahí.

Salió de la casa, entrecerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Mimi? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Ehm, ¿Feliz cumpleaños?- sus manos, que estaban ocultas tras su espalda, se revelaron para dejar a ver una bolsita de regalo de color azul. Yamato sonrió con la ceja enarcada, con una calidez creciendo en su interior de forma disimulada.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

-Tu hermano- encogiéndose de hombros. Yamato se dio paciencia agarrándose el puente de la nariz, ¿Por qué siempre le gustaba meterse en sus asuntos? -Por favor, no lo regañes.

-Oye,- suspirando, cruzándose de brazos -No tenías que…

-Espera, espera. Antes de que digas nada- tendiendo las manos hacia el frente, en son de paz -Fui una tonta, ¿Vale? Entré en pánico y por eso te inventé lo de Tai. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer, y vamos, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¡Me comporté como una niña! Y todo porque… Te seré honesta, no me sentía preparada para conocer a tu familia, sentía que era muy pronto y…

-Mimi, en ningún momento te sugerí eso. También sentía que era pronto. Te iba a decir era para tomar un café por la tarde. A solas.

La castaña se quedó muda.

Esperen, ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Oh, mierda- poniéndose roja como un tomate -No me estabas invitando a la celebración, sino a tomarnos un café- se dio la vuelta ocultando su rostro con su mano libre.

 _Que idiota eres, Mimi,_ pensó la castaña.

-En ese caso…- encarando al rubio -Debería irme. Feliz cumpleaños, Matt. Ahm, nos vemos otro día.

-Eh, Mimi, espera- el Ishida bajó rápidamente los escalones, corriendo un poco hacia ella, quien ya se estaba dando a la fuga -¿Por qué has venido?

-Yamato, déjalo, que ya es bastante vergonzoso, ¿Ok?

-Solo dímelo, ¿Por qué?

El rubio tomó su mano, acariciando suavemente sus dedos.

Mimi bajó la mirada, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Porque me gustas, Matt- hablando bajito -Tk me dijo que contigo es todo o nada, y yo… Aquí estoy, con todo.

Yamato sintió aquellas palabras entrar por sus oídos de la misma forma en que lo hace la música. Sublime. Dulce. Sonrió cálidamente, jalando a Mimi de la mano que había tomado y rodearla con sus brazos, posicionando su barbilla sobre su cabeza mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Su hermano era un gran metiche, pero internamente estaba agradecido. Porque lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era escuchar esas precisas palabras.

Sí, él era todo o nada.

-En ese caso, vamos- separándose de ella, para elevar su rostro con un dedo bajo su barbilla -Quiero presentarte mi familia.

-Pero… También piensas que es muy pronto.

-Sí, pero también es algo que haremos tarde o temprano, ¿No?

Mimi sonrió, sintiendo algo grande crecer en su interior.

Un casto beso fue depositado en los labios del Ishida, tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí. Aquello hizo que el hombre dejara de sonreír, para luego envolver el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos y acortar la distancia entre ambos. Se besaron por varios segundos, en los cuales, tal como la ultima vez, sintieron que estaban completamente solos en el mundo.

Takeru escuchaba atentamente la anécdota de su padre, cuando en eso, desde donde estaba, contempló a una pareja ingresar al salón en silencio, y no fue hasta varios segundos después que todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

Yamato carraspeó un poco.

-Ahm, todos. Les presento a Mimi Tachikawa- todos guardaron silencio, viendo con atención a la castaña -Es la diseñadora de mi restaurant.

Un silencio incómodo siguió aquella presentación. Aunque no haya dicho más detalle, y estaban separados considerablemente, todos sabían que ella era mucho más que eso.

Mimi los miró apenada, y elevó su mano libre para saludar tímidamente.

-Buenas noches.

Takeru sonrió.

-¡Que bueno que viniste, Mimi!

Matt le dedicó una especial mirada a su hermano, quien se sintió aludido en un segundo y tuvo que mirar al techo fingiendo demencia.

Ya verá luego.

Tanto Mimi como Yamato se acercaron a todos. El rubio buscó con la mirada a sus hijos, pero ni ellos ni Lisa estaban en el salón. Tan pronto estuvieron frente a los padres del rubio la señora Natsuko se acercó a Mimi, tomando cariñosamente sus manos.

-Ay, cielo, tienes esas manos frías- acariciándoselas para impartirle calor -Es un placer, soy Natsuko.

-Es un gusto, señora.

-Solamente Natsuko, nada de señora- riendo -Si Yamato te ha invitado es porque ya no hace falta formalismos entre nosotras.

-Mamá…- advirtió el rubio.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada.

-Hiroaki Ishida, un placer- se presentó entonces el padre de Yamato.

Mimi se presentó respetuosamente. A diferencia de la señora Natsuko el padre de Yamato era un poco más serio, entendiendo entonces de dónde venía aquel intimidante porte del rubio.

Lo que es la genética.

-Jou Kido- se presentó finalmente el joven de lentes, quien hizo una reverencia. Algo en su expresión le impartió confianza a la castaña. Parecía un buen muchacho.

Los siguientes minutos fue una especie de interrogatorio por parte de los padres del Ishida que pronto agobiaron un poco a la castaña. No es que lo haya odiado, pues Mimi estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención a donde vaya y se le daba bien los temas sociales, por lo que no tardó en causar una buena impresión. Pero de igual forma era una pena que Yamato se haya ido justamente en ese momento, no pudiendo rescatarla de aquel interrogatorio. Lo había visto subir las escaleras, probablemente buscando a sus hijos.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró Takeru a Mimi apenas su madre se distrajo para regañar al señor Hiroaki.

Ella apretó los labios, no muy segura de cómo responder.

Pensó en la mejor táctica para escapar ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

-¿Dónde está el baño?

Tk volvió a susurrarle.

-Entra a la cocina y a la derecha en la primera puerta.

Mimi asintió, y mientras los padres del Ishida seguían discutiendo la castaña pudo escabullirse hasta la cocina, mirando hacia atrás por si acaso.

Sin embargo, una vez en la cocina y buscando el rastro del baño, notó a un niño sentado en la encimera, mirándola con curiosidad.

-H-Hola- dijo Mimi sorprendida.

Era un pequeño de cabellos rojizos y mejillas redondas, con unos grandes ojos color caoba. Y no sabía si había sido su expresión neutral lo que hizo que pensara que era el hijo de Yamato, pero había una clara similitud a pesar de tener rasgos diferentes.

Automáticamente los nervios la embargaron, sabiendo que aquel niño era el hijo del hombre que le gustaba.

¿Eso la hacía a ella su madrastra?

Arrugó el ceño, no pudiendo concebir esa idea aún.

Pero al niño no pareció gustarle como frunció el ceño, pues de pronto parecía un poco asustado.

-Eres…Jude, ¿Verdad?- dijo tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, sonriendo de forma forzada -Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa, un amiga de tu papá.

El pequeño no respondió, pero al menos ya no parecía asustado.

Mimi notó que el niño estaba comiendo algo de la encimera.

¿Pasas?

-Vaya, ¿Te gustan las pasas?

Jude miró su mano, donde tenía algunas.

-A mí también me gustan. Sobre todo en el helado.

Mimi le sonrió, pero el niño seguía sin responder. Ya sabía ella el caso especial que era, pero de todas maneras quería causar una buena impresión. A todos los niños les gusta el helado, ¿No?

-¿A ti te gusta el helado, Jude?

-No te va a responder.

Aquella voz hizo que la castaña saltara y soltara un chillido. Al voltear hacia atrás, y al mirar abajo, encontró a una niña mirándola atentamente, y en cuestión de segundos supo quién era, siendo la viva imagen de su padre, ¡Hasta podría decirse que su versión femenina! Solo que sus cabellos no eran tan rebeldes.

-Vaya, eres Lucy, ¿No?- preguntó Mimi todavía recuperando la compostura -Soy Mimi, una amiga de tu papá.

Entonces Lucy la miró de forma extraña, como si estuviera estudiándola.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse como un animal de laboratorio.

-Mi papá no tiene amigas- dijo entonces, haciendo que la castaña se pusiera fría.

Anda, ¿No se suponía que esta niña estaba llena de amor y nada más?

De pronto la idea de todo o nada sonaba fatal.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hello!

Aquí nuevo capitulo, que me ha costado un montón darle forma, e incluso pareciéndome un poco soso, pero les aseguro que a partir del siguiente la cosa empieza a enredarse para nuestros protagonistas.

Defintivamente este Fic es un AU, y nuestros chicos son un poco OOC, pero es como ha fluido, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Le tengo cariño a esta historia por Yamato, siempre me ha gustado su papel como padre en los diversos Fics que he leído, así que estoy disfrutando su faceta paternal aquí. Vamos, que todas hemos querido decirle papi a Matt jaja

Perdonen cualquier errorcillo por ahí, y espero ansiosa sus reviews. También los espero en Instituto Hokkaido y Scare, que hay nuevo capítulo.

Ah, y hoy también tuvimos actualización en Encrypted, ¡Que empiece el rollo!

Kiss kiss!

Atte.

Vai.


	6. Adaptación

**Stepmom's Recipe**

By: Vainiella

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

" _Adaptación"_

* * *

-¡Rayos!- se quejó cuando vio la hora nuevamente, pinchándose con una de las rosas del ramo que llevaba en sus brazos.

Media hora tarde.

Yamato la había invitado a ver un recital de los niños en su escuela, y aunque al principio había pensado que era una idea terrible no tuvo el valor de decirle que no. No cuando la había invitado con mucha ilusión, completamente ignorante de lo que ella sentía por dentro cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación que sus hijos.

Hijos que, a final de cuentas, no resultaron ser tan ternuritas como se veían.

El niño es un caso especial, ya lo sabía. Yamato le había advertido sobre Jude y ella aceptó desde el primer día que sus silencios y actitud escurridiza no es un tema personal.

No obstante, Lucy era otra cosa.

No es como si fuera la típica hijastra diabólica que no acepta a la nueva madre, no, pero Mimi sentía sus miradas intensas sobre ella, esos profundos ojos azules que albergaban tantos secretos, exactamente la misma mirada intimidante de su padre. Y aunque al final supo como ganarse a su padre, no lograba saber como ganarse a la niña, quien no caía con sus encantos.

Oficialmente no son pareja ante los niños, pero Lucy era muy madura para su edad, y sabía que algo pasaba. Además, los nervios son traicioneros, y siempre dejaban en evidencia la nula experiencia con niños por parte de la castaña. No paraba de meter la pata.

Una y otra vez.

Como ahora, llegando más de media hora tarde al acto de los niños.

-Maldición- se quejó cuando casi cae al subir las escaleras del colegio.

Sus tacones resonaron ruidosos con cada paso que daba, y unos cuantos pétalos se cayeron en el camino. Le permitieron el acceso al teatro del lugar y en el mismo todos guardaban silencio mientras un chico tocaba el piano. Se volvió una molestia para unas personas cuando distinguió a Tk en el público y necesitaba llegar hasta él, pisando algún que otro pie con su impresionante tacón, además de estrellar el ramo accidentalmente contra el rostro de dos progenitores.

Un puesto vacío aguardaba junto al rubio. Al sentarse a su lado este la miró con sorpresa.

-Viniste.

-Lamento la tardanza.

Tk sonrió con pena.

-Te perdiste el acto de Lucy.

-¡Ay, no!

-¡Shh!

Mimi se encogió en su silla, avergonzada.

-¿Y Yamato?

Tk señaló hacia cerca del escenario. Entonces el chico del piano se detuvo, todos aplaudieron y unos minutos después apareció en el escenario el pequeño Jude junto con un montón de niños de su grado, todos vestidos de animales, mientras sonaba de fondo The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Yamato estaba cerca, filmando en un ángulo bastante conveniente. Estaba tan concentrado que no se había percatado de que obstaculizaba visualmente a una señora, quien también deseaba filmar a su hijo.

Tk inmediatamente se rio con el disfraz de Jude, tomándole fotos con su celular. Mimi, por otra parte, se sintió un poco desencajada.

Hace un momento estaba firmando contrato con un importante cliente, dueño de una línea hotelera que había quedado encantado con sus propuestas para un hotel en Chile, un contrato sustancioso que, en otras circunstancias, conllevaría una copa de champagne con Taichi para celebrar. Pero ahora estaba aquí sentada, entre un montón de padres filmando con cámaras y celulares a un grupo de niños que bailaban al son del a-weema-weh.

¿Así será su vida ahora?

Sí encontró divertido el espectáculo, por supuesto, pero estaba más pendiente del celular, pues justamente hubo un percance en una obra y necesitaban de su aprobación para avanzar. Al final tuvo que retirarse para atender una llamada, cual tomó más de la cuenta. Estaba tan enfrascada en su trabajo que ya había terminado el evento, y fue la mano de Yamato Ishida sobre su hombro lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de ello.

-Ahm, te llamo luego, Miyako. Por favor, procede con lo que te dije- dijo la castaña para luego colgar, mirando apenada al Ishida -¿Ya terminó todo?

Él asintió.

-Perdón, ha habido un contratiempo en el trabajo y…

-Tranquila- Yamato sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Mimi entonces se sintió mal.

-¡Hey, tortolos!

Tk les hizo señas desde donde estaba. A su lado una linda mujer de cabellos lisos hasta los hombros conversaba animadamente con Lucy. Tanto Mimi como Yamato se acercaron en un incómodo silencio. Fue el saludo del Ishida a la otra chica lo que hizo que Mimi realmente la detallara.

-Buenas tardes, profesora Hikari.

-Por favor, llámeme Hikari- sonrió la chica, para luego mirar a Mimi con sorpresa -Espera, ¿Qué no eres…?

-Oh, por Dios, ¡Kari!

Ambas féminas se abrazaron emocionadas. Tanto Yamato como Tk intercambiaron una mirada confundidos.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí- dijo Hikari soltándose. Al decir aquello miró de forma sugestiva a Yamato, concluyendo internamente la verdadera razón del reencuentro -Tenía meses sin verte.

-¿Cómo se conocen?

-Es la hermana de Taichi- dijo Mimi sonriente.

Yamato frunció el ceño.

-No tienen idea cuantas veces he querido que esta señorita se volviera mi cuñada- comentó risueña la profesora, tomando con cariño del brazo de Mimi -Es una lástima que mi hermano batee para el otro equipo.

-¡Hikari!- se quejó Mimi entre risas. Fue Tk quien notó como Yamato no caía en el chiste, pero en lugar de aclararlo prefirió que los celos de su hermano continuaran un poco más, encontrando bastante divertido la expresión del Ishida.

-¿Disfrutaron del evento?- la profesora acarició la cabeza de la niña, orgullosa -Lucy se ha preparado muy bien para su recital. Ha estado magnífica.

-Felicidades, Lucy- dijo Mimi tendiéndole las rosas a la niña, un poco apenada -Son para ti.

Pero la niña no tomó las flores.

Yamato miró a su hija con sorpresa.

-Yo…- dijo Mimi con duda, agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de la niña -Perdona, Lucy. Un cliente me ha retenido y me he demorado. Pero vine tan pronto estuve libre.

-Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrada- aquello ultimo lo dijo con tono seco y mirando a su padre, quien entonces frunció el ceño.

-Lucy- le llamó con voz cortante, pero la niña simplemente se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaban otros niños de su curso -¡Lucy!

-No se preocupe- dijo Hikari entonces -Iré a hablar con ella.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del momento apenas la profesora se fue tras la niña.

Mimi se sintió una vez más desencajada.

-Lucy está en esa edad- Tk intentó aligerar las cosas -No lo tomes personal, Mimi.

La castaña asintió, pero de verdad necesitaba salir de allí.

-Yo…Regreso en un momento.

Yamato tomó la mano de la castaña, atisbando un tono de voz peculiar en ella, pero Mimi se soltó de la misma y se alejó de los hombres, esperando encontrar paz en la soledad.

Nuevamente, ¿Qué hacía allí?

Se supone que los primeros meses en una relación son los mejores, pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Cada vez sentía que un abismo crecía entre ellos dos, más y más, y todo porque ahora su relación giraba alrededor de los niños.

Y el hecho de que se la lleve fatal con ellos aumentaba su angustia por no complacer a Yamato, ¿Cómo él querría estar con una mujer que aborrecían sus hijos?

Una vez en el baño se apoyó en el lavamanos para mirarse al espejo. Hace una hora su rostro resplandecía de alegría por haber firmado contrato con un importante cliente, y ahora se veía desdichada.

¿Aquello era normal?

No, no lo era.

Entonces una mujer entró al baño, y la cual miró a Mimi con curiosidad. La diferencia de vestimentas era clara. Mimi parecía una modelo salida de una pasarela de Chanel mientras que la mujer vestía las ropas más cómodas y menos combinadas. Zapatos deportivos desgastados, cabellos amarrados en una coleta y rostro desprovisto de maquillaje alguno…Luego tres niños ingresaron al baño buscándola. Mimi aguardó a que la mujer se saliera para mirarse al espejo y temer lo siguiente:

¿Era necesario parecerse a esa mujer para ser feliz con Yamato Ishida? Aunque la apariencia de la mujer era lamentable, los niños se veían impecables y felices. Sabía que una madre hace eso, pero no estaba preparada para ser esa clase de madre.

Esperen, ¿En qué momento se había planteado ser madre?

-¿Mimi?

La voz familiar de Hikari hizo que la castaña volviera en sí.

-¿Estás bien?- Mimi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia -¿Desde cuándo estas saliendo con el señor Ishida?

-Uff, no lo llames así- riendo -Casi dos meses.

-Vaya- sonriendo -Y me imagino que sabes su historia, ¿No?

-Sí- poniendo los ojos en blanco -Telenovela de las cinco.

-Lo sé, es bastante complicado- acercándose a la chica para luego ambas apoyase en el lavamanos empotrado de concreto –Desde lo que ocurrió no lo había vuelto a ver con una pareja. Me alegra ver que haya decidido avanzar.

-Vale, no es que vayamos a avanzar mucho, si sus hijos me odian.

-Mimi, no digas eso. No te odian.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo señalando el ramo de rosas, que había colocado en el lavamanos.

-Tranquila, a la edad de Lucy es normal que los niños se muestren un poco rebeldes, y más cuando hay un nuevo integrante en la familia.

-Pues, no pienso ser la madrastra non grata.

-Eso es temporal- Hikari se acercó a la castaña, tomando su mano -Pronto se darán cuenta de lo afortunados que son, y de igual forma tú. Pienso que te viene bastante bien formar parte de sus vidas.

Mimi la miró de reojo.

-¿Y por qué a mí, específicamente?

-Porque desde que te conozco tu vida ha girado entorno a tus estudios, y luego a tu trabajo. Te hace falta amor- Mimi empezó a reírse, y Hikari estrelló su hombro con el de ella, divertida con el comentario también -Sé que eres una persona bastante peculiar, y creo que la familia Ishida es exactamente lo que necesitas para no terminar como una vieja solterona con 20 gatos.

-Oh, por Dios- la castaña se separó del lavamanos, cruzándose de brazos -¿Has hablado con Tai sobre mí?

La chica de cabellos lisos se encogió de hombros inocente.

-Te daré dos concejos- continuó Hikari, sonriendo -Jude es un niño sumamente amoroso, pero lo que ha vivido lo ha hecho muy tímido. Necesita amor, y con lo cariñosa que eres sé que no te costará ganarte su corazón apenas se conozcan un poquito mejor.

-¿Y Lucy?

-Bueno, Lucy es una chica que más que una madre, necesita una amiga, alguien con quien hablar todo lo que no puede hablar con su tío Tk.

-Te tiene a ti.

-También, pero…- acercándose a la castaña para colocar ambas manos en sus hombros -Siento que tú eres exactamente lo que ella necesita. Debes tener más paciencia, y aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se te presenten, ¿Vale?

-¿En qué momento la hermanita de Tai se volvió tan madura?- dijo Mimi risueña, para luego abrazarla fuertemente -Con lo mucho que me gustabas cuando eras niña.

-Ay, Mimi- se quejó.

-Y hablando de eso…- la castaña se separó de la Yagami, para mirarla pícaramente –Fue mi imaginación, ¿O acaso percibí un feeling entre Tk y tú?

El enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de Hikari Yagami fue toda respuesta.

* * *

Yamato firmó un documento sobre la encimera de acero inoxidable mientras un joven aguardaba por el mismo. Unos segundos después le entregó el documento al chico, definiendo unos detalles de entrega para luego verlo marcharse. Al final, quedó en una completa soledad en aquella enorme cocina, y en un silencio particularmente agradable que hizo que se relajara.

Una semana.

Solo falta una semana para la inauguración.

Sonrió viendo su alrededor, satisfecho. Finalmente estaba a días de hacer realidad su sueño, y todo gracias al arduo trabajo de la empresa de Tachikawa, quienes han llevado el proyecto de forma dirigente e incluso cubriendo sus expectativas.

Y decir que había ganado algo mucho mejor que un restaurante reformado al contratar T&Y Interiors.

Desde que habían oficializado su relación Mimi Tachikawa se había vuelto una persona vital en su vida. No tanto como sus hijos, no tanto como su hermano, pero en camino de serlo. Porque una vez que había empezado a vivir lo bonito recordó lo importante que es encontrar a alguien con quien envejecer, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo Mimi se volvía más su futuro.

Claro está, últimamente su relación ha estado en una cuerda floja, y quería creer que era por el stress de ambos, pero Yamato sabía en el fondo que era otra cosa.

Temió de corazón el que sus hijos puedan ser la razón por la cual Mimi se aleje de él, y de ser el caso, jamás podría elegir entre ellos y ella, porque siempre van a ser ellos.

Pero la idea de que Mimi ya no forme parte de su vida lo angustiaba, y más cuando ya tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella.

-¿Matt?

El Ishida volteó a ver hacia la puerta, encontrando a Mimi en el umbral y mirándolo curiosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya se han ido todos.

-¿Todos?- frunció el ceño -¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y ocho.

-Joder, el día pasó volando- suspirando, se acercó a la encimera y se sentó sobre esta.

-En víspera de entrega es normal que el tiempo pase volando.

Matt empezó a masajearse la frente, completamente ignorante de como Mimi se había acercado a él, hasta ponerse en frente y rodearlo suavemente con sus brazos en una electrizante caricia.

-Y ahora solo quedamos tu y yo.

Matt rápidamente reconoció su tono coqueto, y el cual siempre lo volvía loco.

-¿Ah, sí?

Mimi asintió, y se acercó más a él, ubicándose entre sus piernas.

-¿No te trae recuerdos?- dijo Mimi en un ronroneo contra su cuello, haciendo que el Ishida carraspeara un poco -Me parece que podemos terminar aquello que empezamos aquel día.

-Señorita Tachikawa, no se olvide que soy su cliente.

-Hasta las seis. Luego eres algo mucho mejor.

Entonces se besaron, Mimi rodeando sus hombros y espalda con sus delgados brazos y él apretándola contra su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos. Un gemido salió de los labios de la chica cuando Yamato dejó de besarla para luego esparcir más besos junto con su aliento en su cuello, haciendo que la piel se le ponga de gallina.

Al final el hombre la cargó tomándola por la cintura y darse la vuelta para depositarla sobre la encimera, abriendo las piernas de ella y así ubicarse entre estas.

-Ahora sí me trae recuerdos.

Mimi gimió de placer cuando una de las manos del Ishida se abrió camino entre sus piernas y falta, hasta alcanzar el inicio de su muslo y apretarlo sensualmente, casi rozando su intimidad en el acto. Por otra parte, el Ishida sentía que iba a explotar si no la penetraba ahí mismo, más se contuvo, porque anoche ella se había encargado de complacerlo cuando la había visitado a su departamento, y vaya que lo hizo.

Ahora era su turno.

Dejó de besarla, volviendo a ocuparse con su cuello. Su mano libre empezó a desenredar un nudo fácil de su blusa, que al liberarse dejaba un corte en V tan profundo que podía ver el encaje nude de su sostén, y como sus senos se apretaban deliciosamente con el mismo.

Mimi no lo detuvo cuando el rubio movió su sostén hacia abajo y dejó su cuello para continuar con uno de sus senos, haciendo un movimiento con la lengua que le hizo gemir. Tan sensual, tan caliente. La falda de tubo casi llega hasta su cadera cuando abrió más las piernas y le permitió el completo acceso a su intimidad. Aquella mano traviesa no tardó mucho en dejar de masajear su muslo, para luego empezar a tocarla sobre su ropa interior.

-M-Matt…- gimió ella, clavándole las uñas en el brazo cuando empezó a sentirse demasiado caliente.

Movimientos circulares y rápidos tanto de su lengua como de sus dedos estaban logrando que la castaña poco a poco se drogara del placer y alcanzara un orgasmo de cinco estrellas. Su espalda se arqueó y miró hacia el techo mientras los gemidos escapaban de su garganta, gemidos que hicieron eco en aquella cocina y que evidenciaron un climax sin precedentes.

Le tomó más de un minuto tomarse un respiro, pero Yamato se alejó de ella un poco para volver a amarrar el lazo de su blusa, no sin antes lamerse los dedos y saborear el delicioso elixir de Tachikawa.

-¿Qué…ha sido…eso?- cuestionó ella aún sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que la hacían acabar tan rápido.

-Tenía ganas de complacerte- dijo el Ishida de forma inocente mientras acomodaba la falda de la chica, acariciando sus piernas en el acto -¿Cómo ha estado?

-Mamma mia.

Yamato sonrió satisfecho, disimulando el dolor que sentía allá abajo.

-¿Y tú?

-Tranquila, te llevaré a tu casa y allá podrás ponerte creativa. Otra vez.

* * *

-Coldplay.

-Vale, vale. Esa ha estado fácil, pero seguro esta no la reconoces.

Mimi puso otra canción en su Iphone, cual estaba conectado por Bluetooth al sistema de sonido de la camioneta de Yamato. Esta vez Kings of Leon empezó a resonar con su Closer, haciendo que el Ishida la viera de reojo bastante impresionado.

-Vaya, Kings of Leon. Me sorprendes, Mimi.

-¿Ah, sí?- sonriendo, olvidando por un instante la derrota al ver que Yamato había adivinado de nuevo -¿Por qué?

-Te hacía más una chica de Ariana Grande o Selena Gomez.

-Omg, ¿Cómo las conoces?

-Tengo una hija de 12 años, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Pensabas que mis gustos musicales eran los de una niña de doce?

-Lo siento.

La castaña se rio.

-Como sea, Lucy tiene buenos gustos. Hay canciones de ellas que me agradan.

-Por Dios.

-Eh, que te pongo Slide Away de Miley Cyrus como sigas, ¿Vale?

En eso el celular de Yamato empezó a sonar, restándole poder a aquella amenaza.

No tardó en contestar con el manos libres, completamente cómodo con que Mimi escuche la conversación.

-¿Sí?

-Hermano.

Era TK, y su voz sonaba ciertamente angustiada. Mimi no se dio cuenta, pero el Ishida de inmediato se tensó al reconocer que algo ocurría.

-Tk, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es papá, Matt. Le ha dado un infarto.

Mimi rápidamente volteó a ver al rubio, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire.

-Mamá me acaba de llamar, en estos momentos está hospitalizado, pero aún los doctores no se han reportado con ella.

-¿Estás en la casa?

-Sí- pausa -Creo que deberíamos ir a estar con ella, hermano.

-¿Puedes averiguar si hay pasajes disponibles?

-Seguro.

-Te veo en casa.

Colgó la llamada y cruzó con el volante por una calle, desviándose de la ruta que los llevaba a la casa de Mimi.

-¿No hay problema si vamos a mi casa primero?

-Para nada- dijo la chica consternada, alcanzando la mano del rubio para acariciarla en un consuelo –No te preocupes. Tu papá estará bien.

El Ishida no respondió, ni dijo otra palabra más hasta llegar a la residencia.

Una vez allí, ambos ingresaron a la casa a la espera de encontrar a Takeru, quien aguardaba en la sala con sus manos masajeando su frente.

-Tk- el Ishida acortó la distancia entre los dos y tan pronto su hermano menor se levantó del sofá se abrazaron con fuerza -¿Hablaste de nuevo con mamá?

-Sí, pero siguen sin decirle nada. Está histérica.

-¿Dónde están los niños?

-Arriba en el cuarto de Lucy, jugando- suspiró -Y ya averigüé sobre los pasajes. Solo había dos disponibles, por lo que iremos tú y yo. El vuelo es a las nueve y cuarto.

Yamato miró el techo, angustiado.

-Vale, llamaré a Elizabeth. Espero que pueda encargarse de los niños esta noche.

-En realidad…- Takeru parecía también angustiado, y miró a su hermano con malas noticias -Acabo de hablar con ella. Dice que mañana puede con mucho gusto, pero que hoy se le hace imposible.

-Joder- siseó al entender lo que eso significaba.

Mimi los vio debatir entonces sobre quien de los dos se quedaría con ellos, y entonces sintió como la voz de Hikari resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Ver a Yamato tan mortificado con la situación fue un motivo suficiente como para que se le ocurriera una idea. Un poco descabellada, sí, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por él, y más en aquella emergencia.

Y como si Hikari hablara a través de Tachikawa, Mimi soltó su idea.

-Puedo quedarme con ellos.

Tanto Yamato como Takeru voltearon a ver con sorpresa a Mimi, quien de pronto se había arrepentido de haberlo soltado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás segura?

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

-No puedo pedirte eso, Mimi- dijo Yamato avergonzado.

-No es problema- soltó ella para restarle importancia, sintiendo que por dentro se ahogaba -Solo será por esta noche, ¿No?

Yamato miró a su hermano, dubitativo, y luego se acercó a Mimi para tomar su mano.

-Solo por esta noche- aseguró.

Entonces el celular de Tk volvió a sonar, haciendo que el rubio menor contestara el teléfono. Yamato aprovechó la oportunidad para apretar la mano de la castaña, atrayendo su atención.

-Gracias- ella sonrió, y luego el Ishida se alejó para ir hacia las escaleras -Prepararé un bolso. En seguida vuelvo.

Mimi asintió, y pensó que era un buen momento para preparar un té de manzanilla para los adultos.

Especialmente para ella.

* * *

Yamato aguardaba en la entrada con su bolso. No soltaba la mano de Mimi mientras le hablaba, con sus brillantes y profundos ojos sobre ella.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?

Más Mimi sabía que también la pregunta implicaba el bienestar de sus hijos, por lo que la castaña solo puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien.

-Tú también me preocupas.

-No mientas. Sabes lo terrible que soy con los niños.

-Sé lo inexperta que eres, pero eso no quiere decir que seas terrible. Además, Lucy te apoyará.

-Uff, Lucy. Seguro la pobre lo sentirá como un castigo.

-Mimi, mis hijos solo necesitan confiar en ti, es todo- la castaña bajó la mirada, sintiéndose tonta -Hey- Yamato puso su dedo suavemente bajo la barbilla, elevándosela y así corresponder su mirada -Todo irá bien. Confío en ti.

Tachikawa sintió como el corazón le latía rápido con aquellas palabras. Horas antes Yamato y Takeru le habían dado una cátedra de cuales son las reglas en la casa, las horas de comida y donde estaba cada cosa, a pesar de que la vecina se encargaría de los niños a partir de mañana. Se había sentido realmente consternada con la responsabilidad, pero ahora que Yamato le había dicho aquellas palabras fue como si de pronto todo estuviera bien, y que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

-Gracias por esto.

-¡Vamos, hermano!

Tk aguardaba dentro de la camioneta, a la espera.

Un segundo después Matt depositó un suave beso en sus labios, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Espero que tu papá mejore- dijo ella al despedirse, viéndolo correr hacia el auto para luego montarse.

Una vez que la camioneta arrancó y desapareció, fue entonces que Mimi empezó a sentir pánico otra vez.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hello hello!

Aquí Vai con otra actualización.

Tengo un dilema con esta y otras historias. En mi celular, la aplicación , no se ven los separadores entre escenas, es decir las líneas largas entre párrafos que agrego para separar escenas. Probé con un guión en el medio, pero tampoco. No sé si sea porque mi celular es Picapiedra, o qué se yo, pero si les pasa igual díganmelo y busco una solución para la transición de escenas, que es muy importante. Espero puedan ayudarme con esta duda.

Ahora bien, en lo que respecta a la historia, ¿Qué les pareció? Amo el Mimato en este Fic, aunque suelo ser fan del Mimato adolescente o adulto joven por la falta de madurez y el drama que conlleva eso. Aunque no se crean, pronto la cosa se pone más interesante, ¡Así que estén en sintonía!

Ya actualización de Instituto Hokkaido, capítulo 4 UP, y de igual forma Scare y Encrypted. Con Scare ya estamos en los últimos, uyuyuy. Y en cuanto a Encrypted, just getting started!

Les recuerdo nuevamente sobre la duda que tengo, para tomarlo en cuenta para las próximas actualizaciones, ¡En serio es importante!

¡Gracias por leer!

Atte.

Vai.


	7. Vínculo

**Stepmom's Recipe**

By: Vainiella

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

" _Vínculo"_

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, recostándose contra esta mientras un largo suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Con los ojos cerrados, no se había percatado de que era observada.

Al abrirlos, la sangre abandonó su rostro y sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando descubrió a Lucy y a Jude sentados a los pies de las escalaras, mirándola detenidamente. No chilló por respeto a ellos, pero fue inevitable llevarse un buen susto, ¿En qué momento habían bajado?

¿Por qué no dejaban de mirarla?

-Ahm, ¿Necesitan algo?

Jude no dijo nada, pero Lucy se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tenemos hambre.

Mimi asintió. Faltaban cinco para las ocho, y Yamato había dicho que los niños cenan más o menos a esta hora.

-Vale- sonriendo forzosamente y acercándose a los dos -¿Qué les provoca?

Lucy y Jude se miraron, y nuevamente la pequeña rubia fue la vocera.

-Patatas fritas.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

No hablan en serio, ¿O sí?

Mimi caminó hacia la cocina, buscando con la mirada el papel que había dejado Yamato con todas las indicaciones para la cena. Sobre la encimera reposaba aquel papel, y en un apartado descubrió algo interesante.

 _PD: Nada de patatas fritas. Seguro te lo pedirán._

 _Gracias por tu apoyo, hermosa._

Un sonrojo pintó sus mejillas, todavía encantada con el apodo del rubio.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

¡Joder!

Mimi volvió a asustarse. En el umbral de la cocina aguardaban los niños, tal y como en las escaleras, mirándola curiosos.

 _Son como unos pequeños ninjas_ , pensó cabreada.

-Bueno, que patatas fritas no están dentro del menú.

-Pero si nos has preguntado qué nos provoca.

Vale, eso es cierto.

-A ver- volviendo a hojear el papel -Aquí dice que esta noche cenarán yogur con frutas y pan con…- frunció el ceño -¿Qué rayos son canónigos?

Ni siquiera Sascha Fitness tiene una dieta tan balanceada.

Dejó de ver la hoja para ver a los niños.

Ahora la idea de las patatas fritas no sonaba tan mal.

-¿Qué tal si van a ver TV mientras preparo la cena?- entonces Lucy y Jude se volvieron a mirar, como si mantuvieran una especie de conversación muda -¿Qué?

-Hoy es viernes.

-Sí, ¿Y qué pasa?

-Que todos los viernes tío TK nos elije una película del Studio Ghibli.

-¿Studio Ghi…?- Mimi sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose en un planeta alienígena, ¿Qué rayos…? Los hermanitos de Miyako ven Peppa Pig, como cualquier otro niño –¿Qué es eso?

-Es como Disney, pero japonés.

Mimi volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Ella tenía descendencia japonesa, y estos niños americanos parecen saber más de cultura japonesa que ella.

Fueron al salón, donde los niños se acomodaron rápidamente en el sofá mientras Mimi tomaba los controles para encender la TV y abrir Netflix. Lucy tuvo que deletrearle el nombre del estudio para que Mimi diera con las películas, pues no tenía idea como se escribía. Un catálogo interesante fue revelado, pero si no sabía cómo se escribía menos sabía cuál película elegir.

Intentó con la que sale un gato gordo gigante, pero Lucy dijo que ya la habían visto. Iba a colocar otra, pero pasó lo mismo. Al final, encontró una que se llamaba Princesa Mononoke.

Vale, al tratarse de una princesa seguramente sería del estilo Disney, ¿No?

* * *

Jude lloraba.

Lucy no paraba de hablarle para calmarlo, sin éxito.

Las rebanadas de pan se quemaron.

Las manzanas las cortó en pedazos pequeños, pero no les quitó la cascara y a los niños no les gusta la cáscara, así que ahora estaba quitándosela a cada jodido pedacito.

Ah, y le dolía la cabeza.

Joder.

-Tranquilo, Jude. No es real, es una comiquita- el niño siguió llorando -El jabalí estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Genial- Mimi frunció el ceño, pues con lo último que había dicho Lucy el niño lloró más fuerte -A ver, niños, hora de cenar.

Colocó los platos en la encimera, acercándoselos, más estos miraron la comida con desconcierto, especialmente Jude, quien había dejado de llorar solo para observar el pan ligeramente carbonizado con canónigos y tomate.

Un segundo después Jude volvió a llorar, y Lucy miró con asco la comida.

Vale, no era la reacción que esperaba. Y de igual forma, ella también tenía ganas de llorar.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando propuso quedarse con ellos?

En eso, el timbre sonó, sacándola de su miseria. Casi corrió hasta la puerta sabiendo de quien se trataba, y al abrirla fue como si un aura brillante rodeara al visitante.

Miyako resplandecía con su sonrisa despreocupada.

-Secretaria, mejor amiga y ahora Nanny a domicilio.

-Por los cielos, Miyako. Juro que me volveré lesbiana gracias a ti.

La pelimorada entró a la residencia, mirando todo con curiosidad.

-Anda, el Sr. Ishida vive bien- Mimi le dio un codazo -¿Dónde están los pequeñajos?

-En la cocina. Jude no para de llorar y creo que la comida que les preparé los hará vomitar.

Miyako le tendió una bolsa. Dentro de ella Mimi descubrió unos tupperware calientitos.

-Hice unos rollitos de pollo con jamón y queso.

-En serio, te amo.

La pelimorada caminó hasta donde estaban los niños siguiendo el sonido del llanto. Al llegar saludó a los pequeños con tal naturalidad que Jude dejó de llorar, despertando la curiosidad en ambos niños. Mimi contempló como Miyako se presentó y empezó a hablar con ellos, relajándolos al instante. Al ser la hermana mayor de tres niños tenía un gen maternal impresionante.

Dos horas después, los rollitos de pollo ya estaban dentro de los estómagos de los niños y ya habían visto muy a gustos en el sofá otra película del Studio Ghibli, esta vez una donde una niña pez se hace amiga de un niño humano y era mucho más apta para sensibles, a diferencia de la tal princesa Mononoke, donde acribillaban a un jabalí empezando la película.

Y todo gracias a Miyako.

Para ser francos, Mimi estará en deuda eternamente con ella.

-No puede ser que no conozcas nada de Miyazaki.

-Miyako, conozco Peppa Pig por tus hermanitos, ¿Qué carrizos voy a conocer a ese tal Miyazaki?

-Lo cierto es que Jude tendrá pesadillas. Que sensible es.

-Oye, no es que sea sensible. Esa película es muy fuerte. Hasta yo también las tendré.

Miyako sonrió.

-¿Madrastra mode on?

-No soy su madrastra.

-A ver, sales con su padre, ¿Eso que te hace?

-La mujer que quema su cena y les pone películas traumáticas los viernes por la noche.

Ambas rieron y le dieron otro sorbo al vino.

-Gracias por venir al rescate. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti.

Miyako le sonrió con cariño.

-Seguro te hubieses apañado. Solo tienes que…

-No- Mimi miró su copa, sintiéndose estúpida -Ya Yamato me dio esa charla, e incluso Hikari. Esta noche fue la prueba de que soy fatal para esto. Punto.

-Mimi, ¿Te puedo decir algo?- la castaña la miró dubitativa -¿Sabías que una vez se me cayó Touya de cabeza cuando era bebé?- la expresión asustada fue su respuesta -Sí. Lloró como una alarma de incendios. No le pasó nada, pero me sentí tan mal que no lo cargué más nunca. Luego, cuando nació Makoto, fue cuando mi papá murió y mi mamá tuvo que trabajar día y noche para mantenernos, así que básicamente me la pasaba con él encima como un gorila bebe en el lomo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cargué a Touya una sola vez y se me cayó. Con Makoto no, porque lo cargué tantas veces que se volvió natural para mí. Si no me hubiese cerrado como lo hice con Touya, seguro no se me hubiese caído de nuevo, y tendría un vínculo más fuerte con él.

-Pero Touya te quiere.

-Sí, pero Makoto me adora.

Mimi hizo una mueca, no encontrándole sentido a la anécdota. Ella no tiene hermanos, en realidad, es hija única, ¿Cómo podría tener esa naturalidad, si nunca ha lidiado con niños?

-No te cierres por lo que pasó esta noche. A cualquiera pudo haberle pasado- en eso miró su reloj -Me voy. Ken debe estar despierto, esperándome.

-¿Ken?- Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¿Todavía sigues con él?

Miyako se encogió de hombros, divertida.

-Me he vuelto adicta a su virilidad- Mimi puso los ojos en blanco, la pelimorada era tan obscena a veces -Llámame cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Probablemente lo haga mañana en la mañana, cuando apenas se despierten.

-Olvídalo, mañana Ken y yo tenemos planeado un día especial- Mimi hizo puchero -¿Qué la niñera no se encargará de ellos?

-Cierto, cierto- suspirando -Uff, gracias a Dios mañana estaré de regreso a mi casa. No veo la hora de sentarme en mi escritorio y terminar la propuesta de Mark.

-¿Trabajar un sábado? ¿En serio? Necesitas ir a terapia- riendo, Miyako le lanzó un beso en el aire, retirándose -Hasta mañana.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda!

Al irse, Mimi se estiró con pereza, relajándose finalmente.

Se sentía un poco mal por haber llamado a Miyako, ya que eso significaba que no podría demostrarle a Matt que podía ella sola con los niños. Fue como si hubiese hecho trampa. Por supuesto, todos se esforzaban por hacerle sentir mejor, pero nada de lo que puedan decir le hará ganar esa confianza en ella misma con el respectivo tema.

Ni cree que pueda estarlo en un futuro cercano.

* * *

-Debe estar bromeando.

 _-Ay, de verdad lo siento, cariño-_ dijo la señora con pena al otro lado de la línea.

Yamato había sido inteligente en darle el número telefónico de la señora. Al ver que las horas pasaban y no había señales de la niñera no le quedó de otra que llamar, enterándose de la terrible noticia que la pobre vieja se había caído por las escaleras y ahora se encontraba hospitalizada con una pierna rota.

Próximamente la que necesitaba ser hospitalizada será Mimi Tachikawa.

-No se preocupe- dijo finalmente, sintiendo pena por la señora. Por la voz supo que se trataba de una mujer mayor. Ya debía estar bastante mal por el accidente -¿Segura que está bien?

Lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarse empática.

Al colgar sintió que se hundía lentamente. Bien, la niñera acaba de tener un accidente así que no podrá encargarse de los niños. Yamato y TK siguen en Florida y Miyako ya dijo que no estará disponible hoy, ¿Resultado? La perdición.

Mimi se mordió los labios, sintiéndose en desgracia.

No es que sea dramática, ¡Pero vamos! Si anoche había sido un desastre, ¿Qué podría pasar todo un día con ellos?

 _Son solo un par de horas_ , se dijo a sí misma.

Entró a la cocina, donde los niños aguardaban mientras ambos jugaban entre ellos con unas piezas de lego.

-Bien- soltó al colocarse del otro lado de la encimera, justo en frente de ellos -Elizabeth no puede venir.

Lucy enarcó una ceja, gesto que fue altamente parecido al de su padre.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Nana Eli?

-Se ha caído por las escaleras y se fracturó la…- ambas criaturas abrieron los ojos de golpe y miraron a Mimi aterrorizados. Bien, no debía haber dicho aquello con esas palabras -Perdón, se tropezó y ahora tiene el pie malo. Pero está bien.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Tranquilos, su papá y tío TK estarán aquí antes de las ocho. Así que por ahora seremos nosotros tres- Mimi dijo aquello como si fuera un salvavidas en un océano tempesteado -¿Qué les parece si desayunamos?

Bien, ciertamente darles desayuno fue una odisea donde tuvo que usar una tapa de sartén para evitar que el aceite del huevo frito la quemara viva. Sin duda fue una escena que causó cierta gracia en los niños, sin embargo, para Mimi fue una experiencia de gladiadora en la arena. Se sentía ridícula, y más al descubrir que sus dotes culinarias en realidad son un chiste.

Se había preocupado tanto por sus estudios y carrera que olvidó por completo las leyes de supervivencia.

Al final terminaron comiendo cereal, pues a Lucy le gusta el huevo bien cocido y el que hizo la yema temblaba como unas nalgas de gorda, y Jude… Bueno, Jude no quiso comer. Incluso tuvo que darle el cereal ella misma, casi rogándoselo.

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y ya estaba agobiada, tanto así que respiró profundamente cuando los niños abandonaron la cocina para ir a ver TV.

Cuando sonó su celular y reconoció el nombre en la pantalla casi lloró de alivio.

-Matt.

 _-Hola-_ sonaba cansado, incluso más que ella _-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?_

-Bien, bien, ¿Tu papá cómo está?

 _-Mejor, pero aún no pueden darle de alta-_ suspirando - _¿Cómo se portaron los niños?_

-Ahm, bien. Como unos angelitos- no quiso mencionar la batalla campal de almohadas durante la noche, cuando no querían dormir y se pusieron a saltar en la cama.

-¡No se ve el Netflix!

Mimi miró hacia el salón, escuchando de forma lejana la voz de Lucy.

Sin Netflix estaba perdida.

 _-Espera, ¿Esa a sido Lucy?-_ Yamato seguía en línea _-Mimi, ¿Sigues en casa?_

-Sí.

 _-¿Dónde está Elizabeth?_

-Bueno, sobre eso…- mirando con duda el huevo frito sin comer de Lucy -Se ha caído por las escaleras y ahora está hospitalizada. Se fracturó el pie.

 _-Me estás jodiendo_ \- el silencio fue toda respuesta - _Mierda, Mimi. Lo lamento. Deja que llamo a… Dame unos minutos y lo soluciono._

Yamato sonaba tan cansado y angustiado que antes de que pudiera arrepentirse lo interrumpió.

-Matt, tranquilo. Yo puedo quedarme con ellos.

 _-No, Mimi. Ya es abusar de ti. Haz hecho demasiado._

No realmente.

Anoche había sido Miyako, que sino hubiese sido por ella seguro hubiese terminado con una nariz rota por la guerra de almohadas. En realidad, no había hecho nada, solo quejarse y meter la pata, una y otra vez.

 _-Gracias, de verdad, pero creo que Tk puede llamar a Hikari mientras tanto. Ya mismo compro un pasaje y voy a…_

-No.

La castaña tomó el plato con el desayuno frío y lo colocó en el lavaplatos.

-No llames a Kari. Deja que yo me encargo.

Debía demostrarle que podía con ello. Que puede confiar en ella.

 _-Mimi…_

-En serio. Ya tienes demasiado con tu papá. Además, Natsuko los necesita a ti y a TK, no la dejen sola- sonriendo -Cuidaré bien de ellos, no te preocupes.

Un silencio alentador siguió luego de aquel comentario. Mimi no podía ver a Yamato, pero podía escucharle sonreír. Eran pareja, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Yamato le gustaba muchísimo y no quería rendirse, así tenga que sobrevivir un par de horas más.

 _-No sabes cuánto lo agradezco._

-No lo hagas. Los pobres necesitan de su papá chef urgentemente. Lo que les cocino es un peligro para su salud.

 _-No lo creo-_ Mimi puso los ojos en blanco _-¿Puedes pasarme a Lucy, por favor? Me gustaría hablar con ella un momento._

-Claro.

La castaña se dirigió a la sala, donde los niños veían una TV sin señal con un enorme aburrimiento. Mimi le entregó el teléfono a la pequeña, y mientras ella saludaba a su papá en altavoz para que su hermano también lo escuchara Tachikawa se dedicó a observar detenidamente la sala.

Había visto los muebles de cuero, hermosos, por cierto, y había visto la mesa auxiliar de forma rectangular en el centro. Había observado el diseño del mueble que funciona como biblioteca, las lámparas y la alfombra, pero no había visto realmente lo que hacía de aquel espacio tan acogedor.

En diferentes lugares reposaban fotos enmarcadas, de diferentes tamaños e incluso de diferentes marcos. Empezó a pasear por el salón mientras contemplaba las fotos. Se derritió cuando vio un Yamato más joven con una Lucy recién nacida en los brazos, envuelta en una frazada color rosa. Una foto de TK reciente con ambos niños montados en sus hombros se veía un recuerdo divertido. Y fue viendo una tras otra, imaginando aquellos momentos en su cabeza, sintiéndose enternecida por el amor que se profesaban los unos a los otros en esa familia. Hasta que, al llegar a una en particular, se quedó fría.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos tenía un Jude recién nacido en los brazos, con una Lucy más pequeña y tierna acurrucada al lado de ella, mientras ambas miraban al bebé.

-Es mi mamá.

Mimi brincó al escuchar la voz de Lucy, quien se había acercado a ella para devolverle el celular.

-Yo…Lo siento, me distraje viendo las fotos- recuperando su teléfono -Es muy bonita tu mamá.

Lucy sonrió.

-¿La extrañas?- la castaña quiso golpearse por hacerle esa pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera filtrarla simplemente abrió la boca. Miró a la niña preocupada por su reacción, pero su expresión neutra y llena de inocencia alivió a Mimi.

-Mmm, supongo que sí- encogiéndose de hombros -Normalmente no hablamos sobre ella. A papá le pone triste- continuó la pequeña. Mimi volvió a ver la foto, sintiéndose mal por el Ishida. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo sería aquello para los niños?

Mimi consideraba a su madre de forma sagrada. Incluso no podía imaginar su vida sin ella. No era psicóloga, pero sospechaba que no era muy saludable que digamos privar a los niños de esa manera, a pesar de que no sea intencionalmente.

La castaña entonces se agachó frente a Lucy.

-Cuéntame más sobre tu mami.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No sé, ¿Qué clase de comida le gustaba?

-Pancakes.

-Ñum, a mí también me gustan- sonriendo -Pero con Nutella, no me gusta la miel.

-A mi mami tampoco le gustaba la miel.

-¿De verdad?- riendo -Seguro me la hubiese llevado muy bien con ella.

Quería demostrarle a Lucy que ella no pensaba ocupar su lugar.

-¿Qué es lo más bonito que recuerdas de ella?

La niña lo meditó por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió y respondió gustosa.

-Le gustaba dibujar.

-¿De verdad?- Lucy asintió -¿Tú también dibujas?- nuevamente la niña asintió, y Mimi sonrió enternecida -Cuantos artistas hay en esta familia, ¿No?

-Tío TK dijo que seré la nueva Dalí.

-Anda, ¿También tendrás un oso hormiguero de mascota?

-¿Dalí tuvo un oso hormiguero?

-Oh, sí. Ya sabes que era un poco excéntrico- mirándola de forma divertida -¿Qué clase de mascota tendrías tú?

-Un gatito.

Mimi rio. Amó su inocencia.

-Eres toda una aristogata, en ese caso- la niña no se rio, y Mimi entonces entendió que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba -¿No has visto Aristogatos?- negó con su cabecita, y fue en ese instante que Mimi vio la oportunidad de crear un vínculo con ella -Pues, hoy es sábado de Aristogatos.

* * *

-Do, mi, sol, do, do sol, mi, do…

-El solfeo es necesario en música…

-Practicar escalas y arpegios.

-Y se canta desde el pecho…

-…Y no por la nariuuuuz…

Mimi se rio fuerte cuando Lucy cantó la última estrofa, y en un acto natural acercó su mano hasta sus cabellos y los revolvió con cariño, sin parar de reír.

Luego miró a Jude, quien observaba divertido como ambas personificaban una escena de la película recién vista. Cuando Lucy siguió cantando, pero esta vez tomando las manos de su hermano para guiar la tonada, volvió a reírse, sintiéndose finalmente a gusta con los niños.

-Cuando llegue papá debemos cantarle la de todos quieren ser un gato jazz.

-¡Oh, sí! A papá le encanta el jazz.

Seguro que sí.

Mimi jamás imaginó que hacía falta que hablara de Sora con Lucy para poder llegarle a la niña. Incluso había sido terapéutico, pues no quería que aquella mujer se volviera un tema taboo, cuando era evidente que los niños no querían olvidar a su madre tal como Yamato deseaba olvidar a su mujer. Y tampoco podía culparlo a él, cuando aún era muy reciente todo. Era normal que le afectara hablar de ella. Por suerte a Mimi no le afectaba en lo absoluto, y no había llegado a la familia Ishida para sustituir a una madre, no. Así como quería ser aceptada por él, quería ser aceptada por los niños.

El timbre sonó, y Mimi dejó a los niños riéndose en el salón para luego ir hacia el recibidor. Había ordenado pizza para almorzar, y fue tal la emoción de los niños que olvidó por completo trabajar en sus dotes culinarias. Además, ¿Cómo rechazar una pizza con borde de queso?

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió ya sacando el dinero de su cartera, cuando en eso descubre que no era el repartidor.

Tampoco era un hombre.

-Oh, perdone- dijo entonces la mujer que estaba ante Mimi, mirando confundida el número de la entrada -Creo que me he equivocado de casa.

Mimi se quedó fría.

Aquellos cabellos rojizos.

Aquella tez bronceada.

No hizo falta si quiera mirarla a los ojos con detalle, pues inmediatamente la reconoció.

Sora estaba ante ella con una sonrisa avergonzada, creyendo que se había equivocado de residencia, y Mimi no podía formular si quiera una sílaba. Fue tal la impresión que la mujer ya se estaba despidiendo, sin darle la oportunidad a Mimi de hablar. Y por un pequeño instante iba a dejarla ir, con un temor creciente en su interior.

Toda una serie de preguntas y posibilidades cruzaron por su mente en esos segundos. Tantas que casi colapsa mentalmente.

¿La dejaba ir?

¿Qué haría Matt si se enterara de que había dejado ir a su esposa, luego de dos años sin conocer su paradero?

¿Qué harían los niños si se enteraran de que ella les había privado volver a ver a su madre?

Ya la mujer estaba caminando por la acera, cuando eso Mimi la llamó por su nombre, haciendo que Sora detuviera su andar inmediatamente para luego voltear a ver a la castaña con tranquilidad.

-No me he equivocado de casa, ¿Cierto?

Mimi tragó en seco, respondiendo a la pelirroja.

-Cierto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hello hello!

Todos quieren, todos quieren, todos quieren ya ser Gato Jazz...

Uh, lo siento. Es que yo soy toda una aristogata.

¿Cómo están mis pequeños saltamontes? SR actualizado ya, que les digo fue un dilema, pues al no haber nada de Mimato me costó un poco. Aviso que no me dio tiempo de leerlo, así que probablemente se me haya escapado algún errorcillo. Si ven algo no duden en decirme.

Anyway, ¿Qué les pareció? Anda, que ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano aparecería Sora. Felicidades a aquellos que lo vieron venir.

Aviso que el miércoles empiezo a trabajar de nuevo, so, no sé como vaya a ser mi rutina para actualizar, pues estará bien fuerte por un mes o más. Haré lo imposible, créanme, pero tengan un poquito de paciencia si ven que desaparezco.

Encrypted también actualizado, ¡No duden en pasarse por allá también! Ah, y los invito a pasarse por Instituto Hokkaido: Remake, que también va viento en popa.

¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo!

Atte.

Vai.


End file.
